


You and Me

by Schimelos



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schimelos/pseuds/Schimelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Vastra and Jenny have known each other for six years. While working on a case that takes them to Japan, the pair reminisce of how they met, their early days together, and their first case. They can both see where this is going, but neither appear to be brave enough to take the leap. Just a story of how these two got together. </p><p>Disclaimer: I own none of these characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You and Me

## Chapter 1

**April 1886 – en route to Japan**

_Madame Vastra's POV_

 

 

She's cross with me.

I am almost positive of that. It's taken me years to determine the 'signs' that usually clued me in on this.

The first always being how withdrawn she would become. That was never a good sign. Almost always, it made the situation worse. It allowed her to stew. The quieter she got, the more cross she was. Generally speaking. Questions would only draw out single word answers. If they turned into grunts of acknowledgements, I should probably sleep with one eye open.

The second sign would be the scowl that seemed to take permanent residence on her face. That sign took much longer to recognize as most human's faces were very hard for me to read. Did a smile mean they were happy? If their eyes became wet with water, was that the same as sweating? It was all very confusing to me. Eventually, I gathered that by the way her lips pursed together in a thin line, her eyes looking down, and her cheeks almost seeming to puff out... well, that meant she was angry.

Both of these signs I was able to pick up over the last two weeks. It made for a very long train ride. Across from me in the small cabin, she sat. Her arms crossed over her chest. Another bad sign, I thought. She was leaning slightly towards the window, looking out at the scenary that passed by. She seemed sad... I think. Her expression certainly didn't insinuate contentment. I paused for a moment. Goddess, perhaps I haven't improved in this...

"Ma'am," Jenny spoke in a low voice. She didn't look at me, but remained fixated on the passing trees. "Is this Russia?"

I leaned over to take a look at the scenary. "I believe it is," I answered, although I really wasn't sure. I had only traveled to Russia once since being awoken. It was just before I met the young woman in front of me.

"Suppose we have another day or two before we reach port," she murmured before sitting straight up. "From there, the boat should take a couple days to reach Toyama."

From here, I could sense her boredom and even agitation. Jenny was not one to sit around idly. It was one of the most lengthy jobs we have taken thus far. The payout was even largely so. On top of the opportunity to see another country, it had been too tempting to pass up.

She returned to her quiet state and closed her eyes. I gave a small sigh and sat back, returning to my thoughts. She's cross with me, but not so far as to ignore me completely. Small talk was a good sign.

Six years we've been together. My companion, assistant, and sometimes maid. I knew her birthday. I knew her favorite color. I knew which sword was her favorite out of the hundreds that we seemed to have collected. Her favorite tea. I knew that her favorite book was written by some female ape with the last name Austen. She hated storms. All these trivial points that seemed to connect together and they were who made Jenny who she was.

There was only one thing I didn't know about Jenny. For the life of me, I could never figure out what made her cross with me.

I could take a wild guess. Nine out of ten times, it was due to my insensitive nature. Perhaps, I offended Jenny by referring to the humans as Apes instead of people. Or accidently insinuated that my people were of higher intelligence than her own. Although it may be true, grouping all humans in a primitive category had sent a message to Jenny that said, 'You are not good enough'.

I was doing pretty good about changing my mindset on this. Humans became less and less like Apes to me. It took a long time for me to realize that. It took a lot of verbal beatings from Jenny. Not all Ap- humans were bad. Not all were malicious. Some were, of course. A bad apple in every batch, is what Jenny would say. But, then every so often, you'd get the apple that is crisp and juicy and a perfect shade of red.

Jenny had been that apple for me.

Of all the bad I've seen. This world that I found myself in was a dark one. My sisters' death aside, there was plenty of bloodshed on the streets of London that would put one of people's battles to shame. Men preying on women. Men beating other men for a few shillings. Children being sold into slavery. And, in all the darkness that I saw, she came forth, bringing with her a light that was almost blinding.

Although, our initial meeting had been the other way around. The poor girl was fourteen at the time. Barely. Being tossed around between a few male apes. I heard her scream while in the next alley over, trying to figure out what to do about dinner. I had awoken to this world only a year prior. Most of which I had traveled around the continent. Oddly enough, that night had been my first night back in London.

Her scream brought me out of my thoughts and my head snapped up, trying to figure out which direction it had come from. I ran down towards the street, making a left, crossing the street, and then turned right and found them. They were in a circle, pushing her from one male to another. All were taunting her with words. Then one pulled a knife out, cutting her shoulder. She put her arms up, covering her face. A small form of protection from the knife.

I took out one of the male apes with a quick flick of my tongue. The remaining two offered a little more resistance. I ducked from the first's fist as he swung at me. Grabbing his arm, I brought him toward me, letting his front side rest against my back for a moment. With a tug, he was flung over my shoulder, hitting the ground face first. The last of them took a step backwards, his eyes were wide open. I moved forward and let my fist sink into his stomach. He let out a loud groan and slumped over onto the ground.

I tasted fear in the air and I knew it had been the girl behind me. Turning, I found she had fallen to her knees, holding her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. The fear was there, I was certain, but she didn't look afraid. More astonished than anything else.

"Bloody hell," she breathed. "I musta hit my head. I must be bloody dreamin'."

"Why do you say that?" I tilted my head as I looked at her. She didn't scream when she noticed my green complexion.

"Well," she looked down at the men. "Three men were just attacked by..." she looked me up and down, trying to determine what I was, I supposed. "A green woman. And I'm still alive."

"I see," was all I really could manage to say.

She stood, patting down her worn dress. "I thank ye all the same," she gave me the biggest grin I ever saw an Ape capable of.

"Are you alright?" I found myself asking when I noticed she was nursing her shoulder.

She looked down at the wound. "Just a scratch is all. Stings a little." She considered the three men that I had knocked down. "Are they dead?"She didn't sound too concerned, merely curious. I gave a nod. "You should probably hide them before the bobbies come. A woman takin' out a bunch of men. You'd probably leave 'em speechless, I'd reckon."

"I will... dispose of them," I told her as I felt my stomach lurch in hunger.

"Need any help?"

"No, but you should probably be on your way," I suggested. "As you say, you'd rather not be caught."

She was hesitant, but gave a nod and walked off. "Thanks again, Miss."

After she rounded the corner, I made quick work of the men. My dilemma on what to do with dinner being taken care of. I left the alley with no real direction in mind. The night was cooling down, considerably and I tugged my jacket closer. My hood was up, hiding my face from all the other Apes around. I decided to just go back to my flat.

I had rounded another corner when I finally noticed her. With a sigh, I stopped.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning to face her.

The young girl I saved gasped and moved behind a light pole as if hide. "You... ate them."

I tilted my head in amusement. "You disapprove?"

She seemed to consider this, but then shook her head. "Just surprised. Thought you were just a green woman. Never heard of a person who eats..." she paused, making sure the street was still clear. "Other people."

"I am not a person," I almost hissed. "I am a Silurian."

"A what?"

"A reptile," I say, but was met with more confusion. This girl was surely not educated. "A lizard?"

"Oh," She moved from behind the pole. "I seen one of those. At the zoo. So, you're a human lizard, eh?"

I blinked in surprise This girl didn't seem too phased by my actions nor my appearance. It left me to question, who was she? "I am not a zoo animal," I told her, a little exasperated. "I am an intelligent life form from the dawn of time," I pause, giving her a moment to digest this. More confusion. "I am from millions and millions of years ago. Before your people existed."

"You know," she began with a lifted eyebrow. "I seen one like you before. On some circus flyer. That you?"

I fought the urge to smack my face with my hand. "Probably so," I answered. "I worked at one." Only for a short while. It was how I traveled. When the circus came here just a month or so ago, I left. I had been fed up with the concept of entertaining these Apes.

"You not with them anymore?"

"No."

"Did you eat them, too?"

I growled a little. These questions were truly making me angry. "No. I left."

"Was that the first time you ate a person?" She asked, jabbing her thumb behind her.

"No."

She considered this for a moment and when she noticed my irritated look, she threw her hands up. "Sorry, Miss. Never met a man eating lizard before."

"Good night, young Ape," I say before turning around and heading down the street. I turned around corner and hissed when I noticed that she had continued following me. "What now?"

"Can you teach me?"

"To eat others of your kind?" I stopped to turn to her. My brow slightly raised.

She shook her head, slightly disgusted by my assumption. "No, to fight. Like you had with those men."

I laugh and continue on my way. "Run home, little Ape."

"I can't."

I stop again and this time it's out of curiousity. "And why is that?"

"I have none."

"None of what?"

She shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "I have no home."

"Where do you stay?"

She motioned to the area around us. "Out here."

"Where are your parents?" I demanded to know. "How can they condone having their hatchling living on the streets."

She seemed relunctant to answer and perhaps a little upset by the question. I gathered that it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. "It's unimportant as to why," was all she would say. "Been on my own for about a year now. Did alright until tonight. Those men wanted to recruit me."

"Recruit you? For war?"

She smiled at that, amused by my question. "To a pleasure house, Miss."

I had heard the term before, but it took me a moment to realize what she had meant. I looked the girl up and down one more time. She was just that, only a girl. Her brown hair was wrapped, loosely behind her neck. Her face was slightly dirty. In my world, she would have been considered an adult, ready to train as a warrior. Of what I know of the Ape society, she was just an adolescent. That strange period where a child is just starting to morph into an adult.

"You're just a child," I said, voicing my concerns of the situation.

"I'm fourteen," she said in defense. Was that suppose to mean that she wasn't a child?

"I cannot teach you to fight them," I told her, firmly.

"Can't?" there was a tone to her voice that I could only say that she was challenging me. "Or won't?"

Cheeky little ape, I thought to myself. "Pick one," I hissed before turning back to leave. I walked on, knowing full well that she was behind me. Do I try and lose her? I didn't want her to know where I live. I felt defeated. Thinking of the young ape behind me. No home. No family. Just barely avoiding a career as a prostitute. I went along, not caring if the young ape was following me or not.

I smiled a the memory as I looked back out of the train car. Jenny was always challenging me like that. She watched me murder and eat several men on the first time we met. It never scared her away. I always asked her why she stayed. Why did she follow me in the first place? She would always tell me that she never felt safer anywhere else but by my side. I had been the only person to ever stop and help her. Much like she was the only one who had not run from me. If I had meant her harm, then she'd be dead along with those men, she'd explain. She was probably right.

Six years have gone by since that night. Countless adventures. That little girl in rags was long gone. What was in her place as this beautiful young woman, dressed in a fine corset and dress, and quite ready to jump at my command. I only need to tell her how high.

If only I could figure out what I'd done, I thought to myself. With a heavy sigh, I turn down to my book. I had been reading off and on through out our journey on the train. I realize at that moment, I hadn't really been paying attention to what I had read. I turn back to the beginning of the book. It had been a present from Jenny last Christmas. I trace the cover with my fingers.

A light smile on my lips. During the last summer, she had discovered that I had a weakness for romance novels. Much to my dismay. It had been around the time that things between us had begun to... change. Well, I suppose, I had begun to change. I felt a tightness in my throat at the thought. It was something I had been trying my hardest to avoid. I continued to trace the words on the cover with a finger. Then, I flipped to the inside cover where Jenny had inscribed a message.

_To a wonderful lizard. Thank you for saving me. Merry Christmas. Jenny._

The handwriting was near perfect. Another trick that I had taught her. It was the least I could do. For in a way, she saved me, too.

 

_Jenny POV_

 

 

The train ride itself was a nightmare. Three days we been on it and the boredom was eating me alive. I didn't talk much to Madame as she sat across from me. She looked plenty busy readin' that book of hers. Although, she took frequent breaks. Mostly to stare out the window and probably to wonder how much further we had to go. Often times, I caught her staring at me. A strange look on her face.

She probably thinks I'm cross with her, I realized at one point. I hadn't been much for talkin' the last few weeks. Plenty on my mind that I wanted to sort through. Most of which involved the grumpy lizard from the dawn of time. I closed my eyes again to think.

I been with Madame Vastra going on six years now. I never complained. The adventures we had were ones straight out of adventure novels. That didn't even include the ones we had with the Doctor. She was everythin' to me. My savior that liked to eat people.

I lost most of my family to consumption. The remaining few had casted me out in my thirteenth year. That first year I was almost certain, I'd be a goner. I sold matches for a long while. Hard business, that was. No one wants to deal with an urchin. I made it by with the skin of my teeth. By the time Madame found me, I was about stark mad.

Nevermind the cold and the hunger. I got used to that quickly enough. What ate me up inside was the loneliness. Not many people on the street will give ya the time of day. The other remaining few will warm up to you only to nick whatever you had in your pockets. I kept to myself mostly. I did okay, if I do say so myself. Up until that night anyway.

There was shock in her face when she realized what she had done. Her face looking over at me with slight unease. I slightly wondered if she was gonna do away with me as well. For whatever reason, she let me go on. My curiousity, of course, brought me back to her. I hadn't left her side since. I was certain that I was more of a pest than a companion to her. For the longest time, I was sure of it. Never had she casted me away She did try a few times in the beginning. Although, she hadn't tried very hard. She perhaps saw the loneliness in me, too.

But, boy, was she a looney, for sure. Goin' on about apes and talkin' like she wasn't from this world. A lizard from the dawn of time.

I followed her home that night. What exactly did I have to lose? She saved me, sure. But, it'd only be a matter of time before others would come after me. I wanted to learn how to stop them. Like she had. Trouble was, Madame didn't care much for apes. So, there I sat all night, nodding off, with my back to the wall of her apartment. Morin' came and when the sun was all the way up over the horizon, I decided to buy some breakfast. I emptied my pockets and counted my coins. I only had enough for a couple of boiled eggs and tea.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked me when she found me a short while after.

I sat on my bum, eating one of the eggs. The cup of tea sat to my left. She had opened the door to her flat and was hovering over me with a strange look on her face. "I told ya. I want to learn to fight like you."

"Surely... you have better things to occupy your time," she said with a sigh. Then she looked around. "You slept here?"

I gave a nod. Her face grew concerned. "Not to bad, actually. Better than sleepin' by the river."

I think she realized what I had meant by no home. Suppose she thought I had a bed somewhere on the streets. So daft, I thought. A defeated sigh escaped her and she sat beside me. Her dress was much finer than mine. A beautiful black lace pattern traced over the purple color of the bodice. She patted down her skirts. I got a good look at her face. Her hood was gone, of course, and with the sunshine, I could see that she was not covered in skin.

"Scales?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I slapped a hand over my mouth. "Apologies. I gone runnin' my mouth."

She blinked a few times and tilted her head in such a strange way. "I must say. I am rather accustomed to apes running off when they see me. You haven't even let out a good scream."

"Well, I am still half convinced that I'm dreamin'," I told her with a half smile. "Scales or not. You saved my life, Miss." I gave her a smile and then broke the hard boiled egg in half. "Would you care for some?"

She looked down at the egg. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she were afraid of it. Her eyes met mine for a moment and I gave a nod of encouragement. Hesitantly, she took the half I offered and chewed. Her face contorted and it looked like she had eaten somethin' sour.

"You apes have strange notions of what is good food and what is not," she said after she swallowed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Suppose so. But, as far as I know, we don't eat lizards."

She didn't have a response to that. She even looked a little guilty. I continued eating and when I was done, I downed the tea I had brought. "A bit left. You want some?" I offered her the last bit of my tea and she accepted. "Ah, so you like that, eh?" I grinned when she finished.

"It is acceptable," she answered.

"So, you live here alone?" I asked, trying to make some small talk. She nodded. "Nice place. Not too shabby of an area, as well. Do you work?"

I think I scared her with all my questions.

"At the moment, I am helping Scotland Yard with a case," she explained. "An arrangement that was set up by an old friend of mine."

That perked my interest and my back straightened. "You a bobby?"

"A what?"

"You work for Scotland Yard? A constable?" I asked, almost too eagarly. "I'd never met a woman bobby before."

She shook her head. "No, I don't work for them. I work with them. I'm a," she searched for the right word. "More of a detective."

"That's very interesting," I said and found the conversation had hit a dead end. "Suppose I should go out and sell some of these matches. Need money to eat, afterall." I stand and offer my hand to her. "Jenny Flint, by the way." She stared at it. Her eyes moving from my hand to my face. I think she believes I'm going to strike her, I realized. "I'm not going to hurt you," I assured her. "Only meant to help you back to your feet."

That seemed to appease her. She placed her hand against my own and I couldn't help but gasp. The scales were softer than I originally thought. There was a coolness to her skin, too. I yanked and helped the lizard woman to her feet. She straightened her dress and looked down at me. Those blue eyes searching my own.

"You truly are not afraid of me?"

I offered a sympathic smile. I could tell that this had never happened to her before. In that moment, looking into those eyes, I could almost see the loneliness that she felt. She was expecting me to run at any moment. My chest felt a little heavy. I gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go. "Not unless you give me reason to be," I murmured. "You saved my life. I owe you a debt. Not sure how I can repay somethin' like that. I reckon I can start by offerin' somethin' I think you may need."

"What might that be?"

"My friendship, Ma'am."

I opened my eyes and found my mistress lightly tracing the cover of her book. She looked somewhat sad. "Everything okay, Ma'am?" I asked, concern getting the better of me.

She looked up, surprised for a moment and then shook her head. "Just thinking of the case, I suppose."

She was never a good liar. At least not with me. I saw right through it. I looked down at the travel guide that we purchased from the bookstore before leaving London. Everything we would need to know about Japan. I read through it five times, briefing Madame after. Human customs and anything that deal with my people was something that she couldn't quite follow. My job was teach her and ensure that she didn't overstep any lines.

"We will need to bow when greeting people," I reminded her, trying to make some conversation. She looked at me, expecting me to ellaborate. "The lower the bow, the more respectful you mean to be."

"We are to meet our guide once arriving, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, Mr. Ito. However, we should refer to him as Ito-san."

"Ito-san," she repeated. Then, she was lost in thought. Her face giving an indication that perhaps, she was trying to decide something. "Jenny, I don't want to be too forward, however, I've noticed that you've been a little withdrawn," she began, hesitantly. "Has... is everything alright?"

I thought that over for a moment before answering. Was everything alright? In terms of health and wellbeing, yes. Everything was saavy. In every other way, I'd have to answer no. I didn't want to make her worry. Especially if this was all in my head. "Yes, Ma'am. Everything is good. Just a bit bored from this train ride is all."

"We could play cards," she offered with a little hope in her eyes.

She missed my company. Perhaps avoiding her was not the best option. The trouble was, I needed to space to think. Things were changing and I wasn't sure I could keep up with it. I studied my mistress for a moment. For the longest time, when I was younger, I had been fond of her. Not in the fondness that you'd feel for a close friend or that like. A fondness that was close to an attraction. Silly schoolgirl nonsense, I told myself over and over. Those thoughts and those feelings were buried and by the time I was of age, I had managed to bottle them up and lock it away.

Truth be told, I was completely devoted to Madame Vastra. I was careful to not cross lines. It's not proper to feel for someone of the same gender. I knew this. I should marry an English fellow and start a family of my own. However, the thought of leaving my mistress would often times turn my belly the wrong way. My loneliness was quenched six years ago. Now, as I near the age of twenty, I found that I met with loneliness in a different way.

It's not like I longed for romance like the ones in the books Madame read. I cringed at the throught of some bloke riding on a stallion with a boutqiue of flowers. Although, that form of companionship was something that crossed my mind from time to time. Especially in the coldness of the night. Where was a maid, who fights crime and lives with a lizard gonna find romance?

"Aye, Ma'am," I agreed and folded out the table to cover the space between us. I watched as Madame leaned over, rummaging through her bag that lay on the bottom bunk of her bed. The doctor had taught us a few games to play from different time eras. Madame favorite was one called Crazy Eights. It was a fast paced game. We played for a few hours. Madame won three games out of five. Finally, we resigned to reading for the rest of the night. I pulled out the tour guide once more, flipping through the pages to review what I had learnt.

"Jenny?"

I looked up to find my mistress watching me. Her book was closed and placed on the table. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Have I..." she began with much trouble. "Have I done something to upset you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, Ma'am."

She looked a bit flustered. Feelings and Madame were never good friends. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to decide against it. Her lips closed and she looked out the window at the darking sky.

"I been doing a lot of thinking," I told her. "You and me. We got a good thing going, right?"

Her blue eyes searched for my own. "Indeed. I would say that we are not merely partners. I consider you my friend, Jenny."

I nodded. That much I knew already. She may not have noticed it, but I have. The looks she's been giving me. The way her hand would linger too long upon my own. Poor Madame is so daft sometimes. Even to her own feelings. I doubt she realized her own actions. But I have. My only hope was that I hadn't been reading too much into it.

I bottled all that up years ago. I thought I put it behind me and could move on, knowing that my feelings would never be reciprocated. I was sure of that. Ol' Grumpy Lizard could never feel for a Smelly Ape like myself. That thought alone was enough to put an end to my foolish heart's desires. Yet, I couldn't help but wonder... was it truly foolish?

The answer was in Madame's face as she sat across from me. The answer was no, it wasn't. Because, there it sat, clear as day, her blue eyes watching me with such fierce fondness, it made my chest flutter. 

Madame Vastra was sweet on me.


	2. Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra learns about friendship.

Chapter 2

**April 1886 – Arrival at Toyama, Japan**

_Vastra's POV_

The boat ride to shore had proved most challenging. It rocked back and forth and occasionally went too far up into the air only to slam hard onto the water with a violent splash. Unpleasant, much like traveling on the Tardis.

I had never travelled by boat before. While with the circus, we had travelled mostly by train. I spent quite some time on a train and had seen most of Europe and parts of Russia. Each week saw a new city until finally, we had come into full circle back in England. After eleven months of exhausting traveling and degrading performances, I took my leave. I had not been on a train since. I daresay, if I was forced to choose between boat or a train, I would side with the latter.

Jenny didn't enjoy the ride either. On two occasions, she had gotten sick. I lightly touched her back as she leaned over the edge, emptying the contents of her belly into the dark waters. I let my hand run up and down in a soothing manner.

She didn't appear to appreciate the gesture. Her eyes were wide and she stared at me for a long moment once she regained her composure. Was she frightened of me? I shook my head. I've asked that on several occasions in the last six years. The answer was always no. Perhaps it was a look of shock? I must really improve on these facial expressions. Perhaps it was just the Victorian way. Mustn't be too familiar with another's body. Especially when that person is your employee.

It had begun to rain when we arrived in the small town. A male ape dressed in an oversized robe met us with a bow. Jenny echoed the gesture and elbowed me to do the same. His black hair was tied behind his neck and he lacked facial hair. He seemed to take pause when looking at Jenny. A light smile touched his lips when he met her eyes. I felt a little uneasy by it. A new feeling had begun to sprout wings. I couldn't put a name to it.

"Ito-san," Jenny begun with a warm smile. "May I introduce you to Madame Vastra."

"Very nice to meet you," he said, turning to me with much enthusiasm. His English sounded different from that of the London apes. Jenny had explained accents before, but I hadn't quite understood until that moment. I was aware of the different accents in London. Cockney and Irish were the two that struck out to me the most. However, I had come to find out that Apes apparently spoke different languages in different parts of the world. Why couldn't one be enough? I thought warily.

"Likewise," I said and with that, the male ape began to lead us out from the awning and into the rain. I leaned closer to Jenny as she held the umbrella over us. "Why is he wearing a dress?"

"Oi, stop it," Jenny warned me in a low whisper and elbowed me in the ribs. "It's a kimono. They are more like a large robe and oversized trousers. It's the fashion here."

Everything was so different from London. There were no cobble streets. Only dirt paths on which people walked on and it didn't appear that there were horse and carriages. Instead, several carts were pulled by men. I watched as a couple climbed up onto the seat of the cart. A man accepted payment, his face hidden by a large hat. He grabbed the wood poles on either side of him and pulled. Rather slowly since the ground was turning into mud.

"It's called a Rickshaw, Ma'am," Jenny explained when she noticed my questioning stare. Then, I smiled and opened my mouth. Her hand went up, stopping me and a stern look met my face. "Don't start," she warned as if she could almost read all the offensive remarks I had coming.

We arrived at a gate. Ito opened the wooden door and moved aside to allow us in. A few feet away from the entrance was the door to a small building. This must be the inn, I realized as we walked up the steps. I looked around. It appeared to be a small grass area around the building, all blocked in by a concrete wall. My eyes went up. The roof was slanted with the two sides meeting at a point. It would be difficult for someone to climb up onto, seeing as there was no flat surface to stand on. As we entered through the doorway, Jenny pulled at my arm.

"Remember to remove your shoes," she whispered as we went through the door. I gave a nod and copied her movements. She removed her cap, setting it on a hook to dry along with the umbrella.

Our shoes were removed and we were to leave them by the entrance. We were given slippers of sorts, which allowed us to travel to the rest of the house. It was a very rude gesture to not change shoes when entering a home. I assumed it was to keep the floors clean.

It was spacious. With no real brick wall. There were sliding doors made of wooden frame and some sort of translucent paper. Jenny explained that this was rice paper. We were led into a second room, which had a table that was only a foot or so off the ground. A man was knelt at the side with a bowl of rice in his hand and two sticks in the other.

"Tanaka Hisao," Ito announced and then half turned back to us. "This is Madame Vastra," he said before switching to Japanese. They exchanged a few more words before Tanaka gave a sharp nod. He was a strange sort of fellow. Also dressed in the strange set of robes as Ito. His facial hair seemingly extending down past his chin. His hair, like Ito's, was long. Such a contrast from the males back in London. "Her companion, Miss Jenny Flint."

My maid bowed deeply and I quickly followed suit. "Tanaka-san?" I ventured, trying not to sound too hesitant, but failing. He gave a nod of affirmation. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

He spoke in a rushed fashion with nothing but Japanese. Mr Ito cleared his throat. "Tanaka-san returns the sentiment," he explained. "He is most appreciative that you travelled all this way."

"It is no trouble," Jenny spoke up. "We are happy to be of service."

Mr Ito took a moment to translate this to our host. "Tanaka-san would like to welcome you into his home. He and his wife run this small Inn."

I gave a nod and smiled. "We are most appreciative. Once my assistant and I are settled, we shall begin our investigation."

I waited for Ito to translate and watched as the pair spoke. My eyes went to Jenny, who was watch intently. "Tanaka-san, would like to invite you for a quick dinner," Ito explained. "You must be starving after your long trip. Please, take a seat. We shall show you to your rooms after. Your luggage I believe is being sent over as we speak."

Jenny smiled in thanks and took her place at the opposite of the table that Tanaka sat. She chose the left side of the table right and knelt. I took my place on her right side, sitting closer to our host. Ito sat across from me. Within moments, a young woman, also dressed in a robe, walked in, carrying a large tray. She began to serve our food.

I look down at the small bowl in front of me and a pair of sticks beside it. I had seen Jenny toy with something similar back home. I resist the urge to groan. Of course, Jenny was practicing on how to eat in the Japanese fashion. I should have read the books. I watched my companion as she placed the sticks between her fore finger and thumb. She clicked the ends together with one hand, demonstrating how it was done.

I did my best at eating with the chopsticks. I was given rice and mostly fish. It didn't exactly come to parr with fresh meat, but it would have to do. The Island, I was told, was fresh stock in both grain and sea life. We ate mostly in silence, occasionally commenting on the differences between London and this country. Ito translated all to Tanaka and back.

Jenny was silent during the exchanges as she normally was when we had company back home.

Her eyes looked back and forth between our host and Ito each time they spoke. Occasionally, she would look over at me, giving me a warm smile. My heart fluttered a little each time. How strange a reaction to have... I thought to myself. It was only a smile.

_Six years ago..._

"You have returned, I see," I said when I spotted the girl sitting by my door that evening. She had left that morning to sell matches. A strange profession. Now, she had returned and she was eating something. It didn't appear to be what she had this morning. Thankfully. It was odd to eat an egg. Especially since I was hatched from one. It didn't taste awful, just not what I had expected.

"You haven't given me an answer," she grumbled between bites.

"Chew then speak," I instructed her. "Answer to what?"

She swallowed her food. "Can you teach me to fight?"

I sigh. "I don't think it can be done."

"You don't think it can be done?" she asked, skeptically. "Or you don't want to do it?"

"Cheeky little ape," I remarked as I opened the door to my flat. She opened her mouth to reply, but stops short as I enter my home and close the door behind. I left her there that night. And, when I awoke the next morning, I found here there sitting in the same spot, with her back against the wall.

"Persistent," I commented as I walked on by. I hadn't bothered to stay long enough to hear her reply. I had business with Scotland Yard and I was running behind as it was. It was an arrangement set up by the Doctor. It was partially why I had left the circus. Once arriving back in England, he showed up as he always does. Seemingly out of thin air.

"The Yard is in need of your unique," he had told me, pausing for the right use. "Abilities."

"I do not partner up with Apes," I nearly spat at him. "It is bad enough that I entertain them each day. And, I certainly will not lower myself by 'assisting' them in whatever absurd-"

"Vastra, please," his voice had been soothing. "Do you really want the rest of your existence to revolve around that circus? Or in hiding?"

I hadn't had an answer for him. He took that as an affirmation and with that, I was introduced to Inspector Abberline. The Doctor, of course, disappeared shortly after the meeting, leaving me with the expectation that I would help these ridiculous Apes. I spent the next three days going over the case files. All the notes compiled by the inspectors and all the witness testimonies. It was tedious.

It was bad enough that I had to deal with the Apes during the day. Listening them ramble on and on about their stupid lives and explain all the details of this case. It was bad enough that I had to walk home each day, smelling their vile odor. The worst had been the Ape that decided to attach herself indefinitely to my doorstep.

When I arrived at my door each night, she was there.

Each morning when I awoke and left, she was there.

I had half a mind to end her life and be done with it. However, each time I walked up to my doorway, she would look up. It wasn't fear that met me. It wasn't disgust. It was the biggest smile I had ever seen on these creatures. It was genuine and kind. She meant me no harm.

_I reckon I can start by offerin' somethin' I think you may need. My friendship, Ma'am._

I closed the door behind me, scoffing at the thought. Friendship? I shook my head. That is the last thing I would ever want from these Apes. I fell back onto the small bed and looked up at the ceiling. Was this truly what my life would going to be like? I began to wonder. Living amongst these primitive creatures? I closed my eyes. I don't need friendship. I don't need acceptance. I certainly don't need her.

A loud bang awoke me. I shot straight up and looked around. It was dark and the sound of rain tapped against the window pane in a rhythmic pattern. The sound had been the thunder rumbling out. I yawned, feeling a little more renewed thanks to the sleep. I lean over to the stand beside my bed and lit the lantern I had left there.

Another sound catches my attention. I turned to the door. Is that little Ape still there? Surely, she chose to seek better shelter. The entrance to my little flat didn't offer much protection against the rain. Surely... she didn't stay. The sound caught my ears again and it sounded like whimpering.

With a heavy sigh I cross the small room and go to open the door. Looking out, I prepare myself to give her a good tongue lashing. Instead, I stop short. The little Ape lay on her side, her arms crossed over her chest. She was trembling and a low whimper escaped her lips. She lacked a coat and she was soaked to the bone.

I nudge her slightly with my foot. She made another noise, but otherwise remained asleep. My heart grew a little heavier. To be dead asleep in these conditions... she was used to it. How many nights did she spend out on the street, sleeping just as she was? How cold must have it been during the winter months? I shook my head. It is not my concern.

I turn to leave her, but stop short. My eyes flicker back down to the sleeping creature. I felt a strange tightness in my throat. The image of her smiling face flashed in my mind briefly before I had the chance to cast it out.

_I reckon I can start by offerin' somethin' I think you may need._

I can't stand apes. They smell. They are dirty. They're loud. They treat their children more like dogs than actual people. Barbarians. I let my forehead rest against the door frame for a moment. The rain was letting up, but a cold breeze whipped through.

_My friendship, Ma'am._

My eyes return to the sleeping ape that perched herself next to my door. This one was not like the other apes. Never mind the lack of fear she had for me. Never mind her boldness as to follow a stranger home. Her people left her to rot. Walking on by without a second glance her way. Perhaps she understood a little of loneliness. Certainly, she must have some family somewhere. Why was she not with them? Perhaps, like myself, she had no one.

"Vastra, what are you thinking?" I ask myself, exasperated. With that, I bend down and take her into my arms. She stirred a little, her eyes blinking open, only to fall back into her slumber.

I removed her dress, wrapping her in one of my own night shirts. I paused, considering her wound from the other day. It appeared to be healing, although she had understated the severity of it. I started a fire once she was under the covers of my bed. The air became warmer. Her shivering had stopped and the color appeared to return to her cheeks. She'll be lucky to not catch a cold. She's lucky to be alive, period, I decided.

I took a place near the bed and let my head lean against the mattress. With my eyes closed, I drift off into sleep. I'm not sure how long I slept for, but when I awoke, it was light. The sun shone in, disbarring any evidence of the rain. I sat straight up, feeling my bones crack from the uncomfortable sleeping position. I jumped when I saw her.

She was sitting up in the bed, watching me with careful eyes. She had taken a blanket and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Mornin', Ma'am," she greeted me with a small smile.

"Good morning," I said as I rolled my neck to release the stiffness. I watched her, seeing the blush that rose on her cheeks. Her eyes darted over to her dress which was hung near the fire. "You were asleep in the rain," I explained. She gave a nod, obviously a little embarrassed by the thought of being undressed by a stranger. "Your wound is healing nicely," I continue, watching her eyes for any sign of distress. There was none. Only a calm collected demeanor as she looked back at me. "I cleaned it up for I feared it would fester."

Another nod. Finally, she offered another smile. "Thank you, Ma'am," she said. "You did me a great kindness. Twice now."

I looked away for a moment, not able to respond to the deep appreciation she showed. "If I return you to the streets," I begin, watching as the fire began to die out. "I am going to assume that you will just return to my doorstep."

"I really have nothing better to do," she admitted and with that her smile disappeared. "I... I have nowhere really to go."

I gave a heavy sigh and against my own better judgement. I concede. "Let's go then," I said as I stood up. I straightened out my dress. In my haste the night before, I hadn't had the opportunity to change into night clothes. I crossed the small room and reached for my veil and gloves.

"What?"

"You wish to learn the skills of combat, do you not?"

"Now?"

My eyes narrowed. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Ma'am," she answered in a rush. "Just that... I need some breakfast is all."

The fact that these apes need to eat so frequently eludes me at times. Mostly one large meal would be sufficient for myself. Studying the little ape for a moment, I realize how frail and white she looked. Malnourished, I thought and for a moment, I felt my heart grow a little heavy for the second time in less than twenty four hours. "Well, then, let us get some food."

We found a street vendor. I ordered quite a few things and we found a bench near a busy intersection. My eyes went to the Apes that passed us, noting the strange looks they were giving me. I placed the food between us and offered for her to choose what she wanted and how much. She looked at me with what I could tell was uncertainty.

"I should pay you back," she offered, reaching into the pocket of her dress.

"Nonsense," I answered and took one of the hard boiled eggs I had brought. "You will need energy if you will train and learn. Eat as much as you need. I... had a big lunch yesterday." I considered the egg before giving it small bite. Perhaps, it wasn't too awful.

She was hesitant until I gave her a nod. With that, she grabbed a few items and began eating. I watched her from the corner of my eye. She was taking quick bites almost greedily. This was probably one of the most filling meals she's had in a while. I don't want to feel pity, but I know it's there. Especially when she thanked me as if I had saved her life again.

"You are Jenny, you said?" I asked, making sure I remembered her name.

"Yes, Ma'am," she smiled at me, remembering to swallow her food before answering me. "I don't think I caught your name, though."

"Vastra."

"That's a bit diff'runt," she blurted out and I watched as a look of horror crosses her face. One of the only Ape expressions I am familiar with, as it is the most common I see when I run into them. "Blimey, there goes my mouth," she looked down, sheepishly. "Sorry, Ma'am. I haven't talked to many people for a long while. Not many give someone like me the time of day."

I watched as her brown eyes darted up and down, trying to avoid my gaze. "No, it's alright," I assured her, smiling a little at her strange behavior. "I suppose to you, it would be strange."

"So, what'd you say you were again?" she asked, giving me a hard look though the veil I had over my face.

"Silurian."

"Right, I remember now," she replies as she takes a sip of her tea. "You said you were from a long time ago? How does that work?"

I had suspected that this girl was uneducated. In that moment, I couldn't help but wonder exactly to what extent. I had heard of ape families sending their young to work instead of school. Earning pennies was considered a higher priority. My kind would frown upon this type of behavior. Nothing is more important and nourishing the brain with knowledge. Except for perhaps food. Suppose, that would account for the need for pennies.

"A different time era," I explained. "I was asleep underground for millions of years. I awoken about a year ago." She nodded and I believe she may have understood me. "You will probably never see another of my kind in this time and place."

"Why's that?"

I hesitated to answer. The words were hard to form. My heart still ached from seeing my sister's bodies in that tunnel. "Because, they are all dead. I am the only one left."

She stopped chewing and looked at me. There was sorrow filling her dark brown eyes. "Your family's dead?" Her voice was low. I gave a nod and watched as she let the knowledge sink in. "My parents died years ago. Same with my brothers and sisters. Consumption."

I heard the word before. A common disease in this era. "That's awful," I managed to say.

"It's alright," she assured me. "I was young when it happened. I don't remember them well. My Aunt and Uncle took me in right after."

"Why are you not with them now?" I asked, surprised by the level of interest I had.

She was silent for a moment and looked down at her food. Her brow knit closer together. Was she frustrated? No, I think conflicted. "It's unimportant," was all she would say. Then with that, she gave me a smile and changed the subject. "So, does anyone else know that you're green and you eat people? I reckon no one at the Yard would."

"No, they do not," I confirm. "Aside from the people in the circus and the occasional encounters that I have with apes, no one is aware of my... appearance."

"Except for me."

"Except for you."

"Why do you hide it?" It was a blunt question, but genuine. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, waiting for my response.

"As I mentioned before, you are the only one who has not run or screamed," I reminded her. "I do my best to avoid those types of situations."

"So, you live alone, you hide from the world, and you eat people."

"You seem fixated on that last observation."

"Sorry, Ma'am. Like I said. I ain't met anyone who eats people," she replied with a shrug. "The green doesn't bother me. Nor the scales."

"You are certainly a strange Ape," I said with a shake of my head.

"I'm not an Ape," she gave me a look I hadn't seen on an Ape before. Her eyebrows went inward and her lips pursed together.

"Scientifically speaking, you are."

She shakes her head with a faint smile on her lips. "Are all Sil-," she stopped, trying to remember the word.

"Silurian," I offered.

"Right. I'll get it someday. Are all you reptile people like this?"

"Like what?"

"Angry like," she said with a shrug. "You don't seem very happy is all, Ma'am."

"I am a reptile living amongst Apes," I murmured, looking down at the hard boiled egg in my hand. "I must wear this veil to keep from scaring you Apes."

"Well, you don't scare me," she told me. "And, you don't seem too different from 'apes'," she made a face at the word.

I gave her a dubious look. "What..." I stopped as she gave a sigh and she held out a hand.

"Give me your hand, Ma'am."

I'm hesitant to do this. But, she's just a little Ape, what harm could she possibly do to me? I give her my gloved hand. She presses her hand against my own so all our fingers touch together. She presses upward to place it in my line of vision. I looked at her, curiously.

"Five fingers. Same as mine," she notes, letting her eyes wander over me for a moment. "Two arms. Two legs. Two eyes," she notes as she brings her face closer. She squinted to look at me through the veil. "Aside from the no hair and the green scales, we ain't too different."

"You are a mammal," I say almost too harshly and watch as she retracts her hand. "I am a reptile. We are not the same. You apes killed my family."

"Apes..." she paused after saying the word, looking down. She seems sad about something. "They tried to kill me, Ma'am. So, I can understand your anger... but I didn't kill your family."

I bit my lip, knowing that I made an error with my words. I hadn't meant to, but a part of me blamed her for my sister's death. Looking down at my hands. I could still feel the warmth of her palm against my own even through the glove. Surely, I was better than this. Even the Doctor said so when he stopped me from killing those apes. Did I hate apes? Yes. They were easy to hate. Glanced over at the little ape beside me. She had returned to her meal, occasionally sipping her tea. Did I hate her? I didn't have a reason to.

"Apples..." her voice brought me out of my reverie. Her brown eyes looked over at me with nothing but innocence. "Humans are like apples."

"That is the strangest thing I have ever heard," I replied, dryly.

She smiled in spite of my negative attitude. "There are so many kinds of apples. You could go to the market and search all day and find nothin' but foul apples. Like the ones that you bite into and are sour. That's a lot like people, Ma'am. Then every so often, you can find a good apple. That tasty and juicy apple. It's so good that it made the search worth while," she looked back down. "If you're lucky, you can even find more than one."

I stare at her for a moment. She resumes eating the last bit of food. Apes are apples? What a strange concept. What a strange little Ape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The apple scene is one of my favorites. When I was kid, my father used to tell me that in every plant, there was at least one bad seed. Mind you, he was telling me this during one of his bible lectures and how I was going to hell. But, I like Jenny's version more. It gives hope that there is good out there in this sometimes dark world.


	3. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case's details in Japan are revealed. Jenny reflects on her feelings. And in the past, lessons are taught.

## Chapter 3

**1886 - Japan**

_Jenny's POV_

"Ninjas?" I repeated, skeptically. I had been pulling out the futons and paused to regard Madame. She sat against the door frame. That entry way looked out at the small yard. Strange being in a home with no windows. Our room was fairly small, only giving enough space for our futons. Strange thing, they were. Just a thin mattress that is placed on the floor then folded up put into storage during the day.

"I believe so," Madame answered as she flipped through the book she had in her lap. "From what I've researched, we are dealing with a group of individuals that call themselves The Black Spirits," she explained and then placed a hand on her chin. "Dangerous as they seem, they don't appear to enjoy getting their hands dirty. They have either hired a group of ninjas to terrorize the people of this town. Or, perhaps they have ninjas employed within the organization."

I had heard of ninjas on more than one occasion back in London. I thought them a myth from all the stories I heard. "And, these ninjas were employed to kidnap women?" I asked, not looking up from her work in preparing Madame's futon.

"Yes. Four as of last week. All taken from their beds in the middle of the night," she told me. "Curiously, these same nights, random fires were set about the city."

"A diversion?" I ventured as I folded over the last blanket. "From the little knowledge that I have, it is said that ninjas rely on distraction. A noise from the right to gain your attention while they sneak on by through the left."

Madame placed a hand on her chin, considering my idea. "Perhaps that can be so. My fear is that they are unrelated incidents to the kidnappings. The more pressing matter at hand is the whereabouts of these four girls."

"Straight out of their beds, you say? In the middle of the night?" I asked, beginning the process of preparing my own futon.

"Indeed," she replied with a heavy sight. "These individuals are kidnapping young woman straight from their beds. No sign of entry. No sign of struggle."

"Almost like they can walk through walls," I said, incredulously. "This is like the child napper case back in 1883. Wasn't it just a simple case of lock pickin'? Couldn't it be like that?"

Madame gave another heavy sigh and flipped through more pages of her book. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. This home doesn't appear to have many locks. This door just slides open," she looked up at the entry way where she was sitting. "The only deterrent appears to be the large wall that surrounds this inn." With another shake of her head, she stood and closed the door with a rough slide.

"The roof doesn't seem too easy to climb," I noted and sat down on the futon.

"I noticed that as well," she said almost forlorn. "They could have just walked in. We will need to take a further look into this inn tomorrow. The daughter of Mr Tanaka was one of the four women taken."

"When had this happened?"

"She was the first. Taken back in the beginning of February."

Then another thought strikes me. "Why are they terrorizing this town?" I asked. "It's no Tokyo. Rather small, unimportant town."

Madame considered that question for a moment. "My guess would be because it the location of trade between both Korea and Russia. These Black Spirits most likely use the port for their own criminal activity no doubt." Madame gave a large sigh.

I watched Madame grow even more distressed. I gave a half smile, knowing that Madame was beginning to hate this case before it even began. Perhaps, it was more the fact that we were in a new country so diff'runt from our own. Bloody hell, she was just getting used to London. "Perhaps, we should sleep on it. It'll be nice to be on a bed that is not in motion."

She scoffed. "If you can call that a bed."

"Oi, I've slept in worst. This isn't too shabby," I retorted as I brought the large blanket over my body. "Be happy that they offered a room at all." I watch as Madame made her way to the futon beside my own. It had been a long time since we had shared a room. I tried, but my eyes couldn't leave her as I watched her shed her robe. Her nightgown fell down all the way past her knees and only barely covered her chest. The white silk fabric was a striking contrast to the green scales. Suddenly, I didn't feel like I needed the covers much.

Madame pulled the blankets up to her chest and laid her head down on the small pillow. "Good night, Jenny," she said with a light smile. I returned the sentiment and watched as she rolled to her side to face the other way."

My heart grew a little heavy when she turned away. This unfamiliar rush of desire almost began to swallow me up. I felt the flutterin' in my chest. Blimey, I hadn't felt this in a long while.

I learnt fairly early on that I was diff'runt from the other girls. I was thirteen when another girl my age showed me just how diff'runt. Elsa came to town shortly after I turned twelve and the attraction was almost instantaneous. At least for me it were. It started with wantin' to just be around her. She'd smile and a small bubble began to spin around in my belly. It wasn't an unpleasant feelin'. I just hadn't expected it was all. After all, I raised with the expectation that I should want a man.

Then one day, I decided to finally make a move. We had grown close. Light touches on the arms that lingered far too long. Knowin' smiles and wanderin' eyes. We were sittin' on my bed one afternoon, chattin' as we always did. She bit her lip and looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. I had pulled her by the shoulders, bringing her close to me, and pressed my lips against hers.

My Uncle walked in on us shortly after. Not a good way to be found as I had completely placed my own body upon hers. My lips were at her neck. My hand upon her breast.

"What are you doin'!?" I could still remember him screamin'.

We pulled apart like two opposite ends of magnets. I jumped to my feet, going back against the wall. I had never been so petrified. My kind Uncle, whom took me in, was turning a shade of red I hadn't ever seen. In all the whippin's and tongue lashin's I received, never had I seen him this angry. I swallowed hard.

"Uncle, I-"

"No! Jenny, no words," he screamed before turning to Elsa. He jabbed his thumb towards the door. "Out with you!"

I watched as Elsa scrambled to her feet, almost tripping as she ran past my uncle. I never saw her again. My uncle took three long steps my way and I felt my body go rigid.

"As for you," he began, his anger disappearing and being replaced with something more awful. Disgust and disappointment. "What would your parents say if they saw you now, eh?" I winced at the words, but couldn't bring myself to formulate a response. He shook his head. "Best pack your things," he instructed, turning his back on me.

That night, I left the place I had called home for five years, finding myself alone for the second time in my short life. My parents passed when I was about eight, having caught consumption from my siblings. Never felt the same after that. Nothin' can truly replace the bond you have with your kin. My poor Aunt couldn't have children of her own. They both did their best, despite being so unfamiliar with raisin' a child. As great as they were, they never truly 'got' me. I wasn't much into things as the other girls were. Learnin' to cook and mend. Everythin' that a housewife ought to know bored me to tears.

I turned my gaze to the ceiling, trying to keep my eyes and my mind off of Madame. Trying to sort my feelings was going to prove more difficult than I had anticipated. It'd be easy to just say, 'Yes, I love her!' and have us fall into each other arms. But, it was more complicated than that. Much like our strange relationship.

I had long ago shoved what many would call 'deviant' behavior away. Not out of disgust of myself or anythin' like that. Nah, being with women felt so natural to me. It felt right. I was attracted to them. No denying that. But, I valued Madame's opinion of me. While I didn't think she would truly cast me aside for... reasons such as that, I hadn't been brave enough to take that chance. I liked being around her too much. Then, the likin' became fondness for a while. Dare I say, I was slightly attracted to her?

My eyes found her in the dark. Her back was still facing me. Oh yes, I'd say I was attracted to her. Scales and all. What I would do to have them under my finger tips...

I considered for a moment that perhaps it was because I hadn't had a woman in a long while. By the time I was sixteen, almost all of my time was spent working with Madame and the Yard. Not to mention, she had begun to train me in sword combat and teachin' me my letters. It had gotten harder to find time away from Madame in those days. By the time night had come around, I was too exhausted.

No, this wasn't just a physical attraction. My eyes went back to the ceiling. It was more than that. It was the sound of her voice. The feel of her hand upon my own. It was thrill of challengin' her in a sword duel. It was the reason I hadn't run off years ago. It was the reason being so close to her felt so... right. I was in love with her. And the very thought was enough to knock the wind outta me.

Doubt is a very powerful force. For the longest time, doubt had been the reason I hadn't acted on my feelin's. She could never feel for an ape. She barely could stand the sight of us. Though, I was certain I had become an exception. Maybe not from the start, but over time, yes. I think, she grew fond of me in her own way. Now of course, there was no doubt that she cared for me. It was plain upon her face.

So... what if we do go through all this relationship bit and find that we aren't truly compatible. What would happen if things gone sour? Would I still be able to work with her? Live with her? Would she finally get sick of me and eat me?

I shook my head. What nonsense. I come up with outcomes of a theoretical ending of a theoretical relationship. Perhaps I should focus on the part of startin' the bleeding thing before ending it. I close my eyes. I should just talk to her. Tell her what I've noticed. Ask her... but then, what if I'm readin' her all wrong? Shakin' my head again, I realized that I should take my own advice. Sleep on it.

**Six Years Ago...**

_Jenny's POV_

Training was hard. That was an understatement. We found an old house over on Paternoster. A nice area and the house stuck out like a sore thumb. The house caught fire some time ago and it drove the previous tenants out. The place had an unpleasant sort of smell and all the windows had been boarded up. I was sure no one would bother us there. Even if they did, I was certain the lizard woman that I had dragged here would scare 'em off.

Speaking of her, she tried my patience, she did.

I fell to the floor with a grunt of pain. She had flung me down without effort. It had been like that for the last few hours. I would attack and she would push me back or down and sometimes just swing me around until I was flyin' into the wall. We had chosen a large room that was located towards the back of the house. Looked like it had a large window at one time, but had been boarded up like all the other ones. Probably had a great view of the sunset.

It was a strange thought to have as I was sprawled on the floor. The dust flew about the air, awakened by our movements. Maybe I should tidy the place up, I thought and let out a cough.

"You know," I began when I managed to stand. I patted down my skirt. I made a mental note to find me some trousers for this. "Trainin' usually includes teachin'. All you've manage to do is fling me about or push me back. I ain't sure of how to protect meself here."

She smirked at me. "Don't let yourself get hit."

I raised an eyebrow. "Bleedin' hell. You just tryin' to get rid of me is all. Knock the girl around until she passes out or runs. Is that it, then?"

"Perhaps," she shrugged.

"Madame," I practically whine. I had to admit, it weren't very lady like of me. "We been at this for three days. You gotta give me somethin' to work with. Anythin'."

I watched her as she studied me. Finally, she took three long strides towards me. I straightened my back, almost frightened by the cold stare she was giving me. We were at arms length away and she put up her arm and made a fist. Then, she bent her elbow. "Come at me," she barked.

"What?"

"Throw a punch."

"I already done that before. You just gonna toss me about," I said. She gave me a long stare, daring me to continue to defy her. "Alright then," I say as I drew my arm back. I aimed a punch at her.

Using her arm, she swatted my attack away as if she were shooing a fly. I staggered a little by the force she used. Don't think she realized how much stronger she was compared to me.

"Again," she orders.

I repeat the motion and watched as she used the outer part of her arm to connect with my wrist. My attack was forced off its course. I took two steps back.

"That's it?" I ask, almost hesitantly. Part of me thinks that this is a trick.

She nods. "You can do one of two things," she explains and lets her arm fall to her side. "You can avoid the attack. So, when you see a fist, duck or back away as quick as you can. Or you can throw the attack off course. As I've just shown you."

"How do I know which to use?"

She tilted her head when she looked at me. "Instinct."

At her command, we begun again. This time, she slowed her pace and threw a few punches. I mimicked her motion and swatted her attacks as they came. It was diff'runt than it had been with me. As she was more experienced, she didn't quite lose her footing. When my arm connected with her wrist, I found I had to use a little force to stop her. Then I had to remember to anticipate the next move as she always appeared to be thinkin' two steps head.

By the end of the session, I only managed to get hit three times.

That evening as I was lockin' the place up, I found Madame standing on the porch, lookin' about. She was quiet for a while as she looked from the house, to the yard, and then to the street. She then considered the broken down porch.

"Little ape, whatever happened to this home?" She asked, curiously as we walked down steps.

I tried to avoid thinkin' of that strange pet name she had for me. She was still hung up on humans bein' nothin' more than apes. I tried not to take offense and wondered briefly if she had forgotten my name again. I gave a shrug. "Not too sure, really. It's been abandoned for some time now. At least a year. Shame really. It must have been a beautiful home."

Madame stopped to regard the house once more. The white paint was beginnin' to chip away. From here, it didn't look too invitin'. "Yes, it must have," she agreed, thoughtfully. Then she brought the veil over her face and turned to leave.

"I used to walk though this way to sell matches up the road," I explained to her. "Figured we'd be left alone here. People don't venture in. They think it's haunted. Something to do with the number."

"Number?"

"Aye, Ma'am. House number," I pointed to the number on the porch railing. The chain holding the address board had broken on one side, letting it sway on an angle. "Thirteen."

"What does a number have to do with anything?" she asked.

I looked at her, seeing the cynical expression through her veil. The air was beginnin' to cool a bit and I hugged myself. "Just some ol' wives tale. Suppose, like wishin' on a shootin' star."

From the corner of my eye, I could see the veil shifting. She was shaking her head. "Your kind have some strange ideas."

"What? You Sil-" I paused when I realized I couldn't remember the word again. "Reptile people don't have silly stories or superstitions?"

"No," she answered. "And, it's Silurian."

We walked a little on in silence. I gave a yawn, feeling my bones ache from our training session. "Ma'am, where did you learn to fight?"

"We had extensive training programs," she explained in a low voice. "We enter them at a very young age. Much younger than your own age. The program lasts as long as it takes for our elders to decide if we are ready to take ranks in our army."

"Is that what you had to go through? How long were you in the program?"

She was silent for a long moment as we walked, becomin' lost in her thoughts. Finally, she turned to look at me. "About three years."

"Blimey, that's a long time," I breathed. "Reckon it'll take me that long to learn what you know?"

She laughed. "Some Silurians take ten years. Average is about five. I do not believe you could learn what I know."

I made a face. "And, why is that? Because, I'm a ape?"

"Precisely."

I grab her arm, stopping her. "I been told all my life that I can't do this or that, because I'm not a boy. If I were a boy, I could join the military and be on my way instead of living on the streets." I pause, feelin' my anger about to burst. "Now, you tell me I can't do something just because... because I'm not a lizard like you?"

Her expression darkens and I let her arm go. Part of me becomes afraid. I have to remind myself that this creature eats people. I watched her take down three men. I took a deep breath, not wanting to show that small bit of fear. She began to stare at me almost like she was seein' me for the first time.

"You mean that female apes cannot train to become a warrior?" she asked me with surprise.

I gave a shrug. "Women can't do much of anythin'. We are only around to marry men, care for the home, and have children."

She was thoughtful again. Her expressions were so very hard to read. With a shake of her head, she continued on down the street. I followed after her, hoping for a response and not daring to speak my mind again in fear she would cast me out.

"Your ape society baffles me," she begins sometime later. "There does not appear to be any unity nor equality."

"What? Between men and women?"

"And social classes, it would seem," she replied and for a moment, I could have sworn she sounded sad like.

I gave a shrug. "Suppose I'm just used it all. Women cannot be themselves. They belong to their parents until they marry. After, they belong to their husbands."

"How absurd," she hissed. I gave her an odd look. She was truly upset by the idea of women's second class status. We were silent as we walked. Finally, she spoke again. "I am beginning to learn much about this society of yours. What I have found has been disturbing. While working with the Yard these past few days, I have found... how very heartless your kind can be."

"We can be," I agree, wincing at her words. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Ma'am. It was very disrespectful of me. No excuse for it."

I could see her eyes flicker my way through the veil. "You are so amusing," she chuckled. "So very worried that you've made me cross. Even though I have not granted you the same respect you have given me."

"Respect must be earned, Ma'am," I told her, remembering old lessons from my Uncle and Aunt. "Like I said before. You did me a great kindness. I owe you. So, you have my respect and I will try to gain yours," I look down, not daring to meet her gaze. "Someday."

"You talk as if we will never part," she mused as we rounded a corner. "I was under the impression that once I taught you what you wanted to know, you'd be on your way."

Before I could form a reply, a man called out. "Madame Vastra!"

We turn to find one of the inspectors of the Scotland Yard quickly making his way towards us. I took a step back away from Madame. Even through the veil I could see the unpleasant look Madame had. She turned to regard the inspector.

He was an older gent. Probably about the same age as my Uncle. Removing his cap, he brought his hand to smooth down the little hair he had. He gave Madame a warm smile and immediately I could recognize the affection. Ah, so Madame has an admirer, I mused.

"Inspector Gladstone," Madame greeted, but didn't sound too welcoming. At least I now knew that the impolite nature of hers was not just aimed towards me. Also I knew that she did have the ability to remember names. "What a nice... surprise. How are you this evening?"

"Very well and yourself?"

"I am well. Thank you," Madame responded. I raised an eyebrow. It sounded rehearsed.

The inspector turned his attention to me. He didn't look very appreciative to see me. "And, who might this be? Daughter?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, Sir, I think not," I blurted out and I could see Madame's head turn slightly my way. I reach into the pocket of my dress, pulling out a matchbook. "Just trying to sell me some matches to pay for dinner, Sir. Would you care for one?"

He turned his head away from me, actin' like I was a disgusting fly or somethin'. "No thank you."

I turned back to Madame, offering her the book. "And, you Ma'am? You haven't given me an answer. Would you like some matches?"

She reached into her own purse and took out a coin. I was surprised as she handed it to me, snatching the book from my hands. "Run along, now. I'm sure you have other matches to sell."

Nodding, I turned around, heading down the street at a fast past. I looked down at the coin she had given me. I smiled. She overpaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's Ninjas... it's Japan! What else would it have been? Lol. Actually I watched a few very interesting documentaries on Ninjas recently and so I hope it will come in handy. A little back story, ninjas are said to have appeared anywhere between the 12th and 15th century. They mostly stole secrets from Samurai Warlords and assassinations during wartimes. What Jenny says is actually true, they did use fire as a form of diversion. They were very fond of arson and would set castles and camps on fire. Then when everyone was running about trying to put out the fire, they would swoop in and attack. They are pretty interesting so when I decided to set this in Japan, I couldn't help but include them.


	4. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is underway in 1886 Japan, while in 1880, Vastra learns she has much more in common with apes than she first thought.

## Chapter 4

**1886 Day After Arrival in Japan - The Investigation Begins**

_Vastra's POV_

I awoke slowly, blinking several times, taking a moment to assess my surroundings. I was not in my room in London. I was not in my bed, but in a silly thing called a 'futon'. I was also not alone. Beside me, not more than three feet away, Jenny lay on her own futon, peacefully sleeping. She was on her side, facing me, with most of her hair covering her face. I smiled. It felt good to be around her again. The past few weeks, she was keeping a rather great distance from me and hardly speaking. Something has been on her mind. How I wish I could into that head of hers to find out.

I looked up at the ceiling thinking back to our conversation on the train.

_"You and me. We got a good thing going, right?"_

What had she meant? Of course, I considered her and I close friends. Perhaps it hadn't started in that manner, but over the last six years we had grown considerably close. She hadn't elaborated on her thoughts and afterwards, she returned to her quiet brooding. I hadn't wanted to consider it, although the thought did cross my mind every so often. Perhaps Jenny was considering leaving my service. No, she enjoyed our work too greatly. Although, it would be logical that she would consider finding another of her kind. I snuck a glance at my young companion. She is of the age that one normally seeks out a mate. The thought made me feel slightly ill. I don't want her to seek out another. I don't want her leave.

I left my little bed and donned on my robe. It was time to think of other things. Such as this strange case. Dragged all the way over to a strange country. For what? To find four missing women. Stop, what appeared to be, an uprising of sorts against the town. And, deal with ninjas. I shook my head. I had hoped that this would be an open and shut case. I was hoping to be done by next week and on my way back to London soon after. Foolish thoughts. There was a reason we were beckoned. This small town and their small police force could not handle this type of situation. No doubt, neighboring towns did not want to lend a hand. Much too afraid of these so called 'Black Spirits'.

Why do I let myself get dragged into these things? I asked myself. I knew the answer. It was because of her. My eyes went back to the young woman. I smiled. She looked so peaceful when asleep. Her kind heart is what caused all this. From day one, she had always had a fascination with the line of work I had found myself in. The Doctor arranged for me to work with Scotland Yard, but Jenny was the one, who pushed me to do it. If not for her, I probably would have let the cases go cold and then disappeared.

We received the request to come to Japan nearly three weeks ago. At the time, there were only three girls missing. The message had been brief. Jenny had read it nearly five times. Her brown eyes darting from the left to right and her mouth moving to read in a silent fashion.

"Well?" she had asked when she finally finished.

"Well what?" I tilted my head to look at her. I brought the cup of tea to my lips and watched as my young companion scowled at me. I knew it was bad to taunt her, but that look she'd gave me... it was very endearing. How I love to antagonize her up sometimes.

"Are we going to go?" she asked in a hurry.

I considered the question for a moment. Jenny had a large heart. For her, it wasn't about the chance to see a new country nor was it the promise of payment, which seemed to be quite staggering. No, for her it was because of these women and the injustice served to them. Crime against women always set her on edge. Who could blame her? She herself was almost one of them. Had it not been for me, who knows what would have happened. I banished the thought from my mind. Best not think of it.

"Well, it appears that they are quite in need of our services," I ventured with a knowing smile. I watched my young friend's worry dissipated. She took that as affirmation and quickly set off to pack our things.

I let out a breath and turned back to the door. The sunshine beamed into the small room when I slide the wooden door open. Faintly, I could hear birds chirping and the sound of people on the street going about their day. I had to say, it was much quieter than London. There were no horses, so no sound of their hoofs on the cobblestones nor the smell of their droppings. It was almost... peaceful.

A low moan brought my attention back to Jenny. She stirred, lifting her head to glare at me. "Oi, enough with that. Tell the sun to go away. I'm not ready." With that, she dropped her head back down, bringing the blankets over her head.

I resisted the urge to laugh. "I apologize, my Dear, I didn't mean to wake you."

Something in my stomach began to stir at the sight of her. Jenny sat up, letting the blankets fall into a pool on her lap. She stretched, rolling her neck to the side and extending one of her arms into the air. It made for quite the sight as she was only in a chemise. I turned around to give my young companion some privacy. However, the image of her was seared into my mind. I couldn't be certain when this started. Slowly over time, it became much more difficult to resist the urge to appreciate certain physical aspects of Jenny Flint. The curve of her hips as she swung her sword about during training. Those lovely red lips as they curled into a smile that seemed to illuminate her entire face. The swell of her breasts in that chemise of hers. I felt my throat go dry and I closed my eyes, trying to will my thoughts away.

"Did you sleep well, Ma'am?" I heard her ask as she shuffled about.

"Yes, surprisingly," I answered. There was a light smell of rain that lingered on. However, the clouds all vanished giving me the expectation of a clear and sunny day. "And you, my Dear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she answered as she came into my peripheral vision. She wore a long black robe and had tied her hair up in a loose bun. She crossed her arms over her chest and regarded the morning scenery. "Quite beautiful, don't you think?"

I watched as Jenny admired sky, stepping out onto the small porch that let out into the yard. "Yes, beautiful indeed," I agreed, not tearing my eyes away from her. I cleared my throat, realizing that I was staring at my friend for far longer than appropriate.

"A bit of a contrast from London, I'd say," she mused and turned back to enter the room again. "Pleasant sort of smell. I could get used to not havin' horse droppin's everywhere."

She went to the luggage, opening my case. We had arrived so late the night before, we hadn't had time to unpack. Ito briefed me slightly on what little he knew of the case we were requested to work on. The mention of ninjas made my stomach turn slightly. Of all the stories I had heard, most of which were from Jenny, had made me believe we were not dealing with actual human beings. They were more like phantoms.

"Will this do?" Jenny asked, pulling out one of my dresses.

I gave a nod of approval. She turned to close the door and kept her back to me to give me privacy. Shedding the robe, I wondered briefly if my body would have to same effect on Jenny as hers had on me. Would she find it flattering to know that I had become slightly fond of her? Fond that was not strictly friendly. A part of myself wanted to scold that part of my mind to even consider that notion. Put the fact that we were both females aside, there was also another issue. We were not of the same species. An ape would not find green scales very appealing. Still, there was a part of me that could not stifle the rise of hope in my chest whenever she smiled at me. Whenever I caught those dark brown eyes with my own.

"These ninjas," Jenny began as she began to tie my corset. "What exactly is their purpose? You know, aside from kidnapping and such."

I half turned my head towards her. Her brown eyes focused solely on the task before her. "Ninjas have been around for centuries. The stories you have told me do hold some truth. That much I gathered after my talk with Ito last night. Their most useful talent was the ability to steal information from others. They are rather adept in disguising themselves and moving about undetected. Which is why stories are so intriguing to children. They sound more of a folk legend than anything else."

"Much like wishing on a shootin' star, eh?" she asked with some amusement.

My mind went back to a night so long ago. A different time. A different me. We shared a smile. "Quite so," I agreed. "For a long time, it was uncertain that they existed at all."

She moved around me once she finished. "You sound rather impressed, Ma'am," she noted as she went to retrieve my dress.

I gave a sound of approval. "Perhaps a little," I admitted. "In addition to espionage, they were also employed as assassins."

"Assassins?"

She brought the dress over my head and helped me into it. Such a cumbersome task. I wasn't particularly fond of the process, but I had to admit that the fashion in this time era was exquisite. "I'm afraid so," I answered as Jenny went around me to smooth out my skirts. "We certainly have our work cut out for us." She gave a sigh. I could almost read her thoughts. It appeared we would be spending quite a deal of time in this country. I placed a hand on her shoulder as if to try and lessen the tension that was becoming visible. "Do not fret, my Dear," I began, soothingly. "Let us begin with finding the reason for these kidnappings. I believe we have an audience with Mr Tanaka this morning."

She nodded. I left her to get dressed, venturing out into the hallway. It was quiet and I wondered briefly how many people were staying in the inn. I allowed myself the moment to consider this.

We were on the west side of the building and on the main floor. Our door led out into a long hallway with one room across from our own, two on the right of ours, another across the hall and then the washroom. Down at the very opposite end of our room, there was a set of stairs. If this floor was a mirror image than that amounted to ten rooms. The Tanaka's no doubt occupy one and the daughter must have had one as well. Question was, did she stay on this floor or above?

If all the rooms on the main floor were a duplicate of Jenny and mine, than all would have that doorway that let into the yard. It would have been simple for the kidnapper to take the girl on this floor. He would have most likely entered through the doorway from the yard and not have needed to come down the hall to go upstairs.

I tapped my foot on the floor, thinking over how much noise this could produce if someone were to walk on it. I took a few careful steps, listening for noise. It did not produce enough to attract attention Then again, if he had needed to go through the hallway, someone may have just assumed a guest was in need of the washroom.

Before I could contemplate the matter further, Jenny emerged from the room. She eyed me suspiciously. "Oi, you've started without me, haven't you?" She snapped at me.

I held back the laugh that threatened to escape. "I assure you, I haven't gotten very far," I promised her. "Only observing the number of rooms on this floor."

"Uh-huh," she placed her hands on her hips, letting one eyebrow arch. How I enjoy this part of our banter. That look on her face was lovely. "Well, let's be on our way. You ready, then?"

"Yes, my Dear."

We were given more rice and fish that morning. We also met with Tanaka's wife. All conversation, of course, was translated by Mr Ito. We all chose the same positions as we had the night before at the table. Mr Ito sat across from Jenny, letting Tanaka's wife to sit beside him. Jenny was at my right, quiet as she observed the scene. She would, no doubt, share her thoughts with me later.

Mr Tanaka's wife was a smaller creature, shorter than Jenny. She had her hair up in a bun on the top of head. As I later found out, I was also suppose to address her as Tanaka-san. How very confusing. If I say the name, both the female and male will think I am addressing them. I decided I would do what I have always done in the past – avoid using names.

"Shall we begin then?" I asked Ito.

He gave a nod and explained in Japan that we were ready. Mrs Tanaka grew quite solemn, as one would expect. Mr Tanaka sat straight up, folding his arms over his chest. He gave a nod towards Ito. Ito placed his eating sticks down. "As I briefly explained last night, Tanaka-san's daughter was taken back in February."

"How unfortunate," Jenny chimed in as she placed her hands in her lap. I made a mental note to thank her. Of course, I had forgotten to give my condolences. "Please relay to them, our dearest sympathy. We are committed to do everything we can in finding out what has happened to her."

Ito nodded and began to translate. I watched as the faces of both the humans changed. They softened somewhat. Mrs Tanaka gave a warm smile, although I was quite certain there was sadness there, as well.

"There were three others taken. All in the same fashion," Ito continued. "As I said, Mariko was the first in February. Then, by the end of that month, Riku. Umiko was taken in mid March. Lastly, Haruka was taken just two weeks ago."

"And, you are certain that these Black Spirits are behind this?" I asked.

"We are," he answered. "Tanaka owns a company that was founded by his grandfather back in 1820. Tanaka Trading Company. The country has slowly entered the market of trade between the Americas and Europe. It has proven quite profitable for the Tanaka family. However, there is history between the company the Black Spirits."

"In what way?"

"The founder of the Black Spirits is said to be a Tanaka," Ito explained. "Mr Tanaka's brother, Masato."

Jenny and I shared a look. "So, we are to go under the assumption that Mariko was taken by her own Uncle?" I asked.

Ito let out a sigh. "It is plausible," he began. "Masato was cut out of the company when their father stilled owned it. Both were actually employed within the company at the time. Masato and the late Mr Tanaka had a... disagreement. This led to Masato's dismissal from, not only the company, but the family as well."

"What did he do?" Jenny asked.

Ito gave his employer a sideway glance. Tanaka frowned and shook his head. He must have understood the direction our conversation had gone. "That I cannot say," Ito replied, carefully. "He will not say. It is forbidden to speak of it within the family."

I watched Jenny's face change. She was troubled by this. "So, after he was casted out, he formed this criminal organization?"

"Yes. Stories be told of illegal brothels," he explained. "Selling of drugs and... people."

"People?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Are you certain?" Jenny asked, seemingly understanding something I had missed.

"Jenny?" Her brown eyes turned to regard me. There was an intensity in her stare. I was certain now that I misunderstood something in the conversation. The sale of people? I am ignorant of most ape traditions and I have come to know most of their usual crimes. This was new.

"Yes, we are certain that there is," Ito answered. "Which is why we sent for you. We had heard of your great successes in many cases that you have taken in London. If anyone can find these girls..." He didn't finish the thought.

Jenny and I shared another look. We never made promises. We could not guarantee the recovery of lost ones. It was too dangerous to take such a risk as to elevate the hope of family members only to return with no news or worst, devastating news. If the Tanaka girl was taken more than a month ago... chances were that she was dead. All we could hope to do is bring her assailant to answer for his crime. "I assure you," I began, carefully. "We will do our best."

"What of these Ninjas, then?" Jenny interjected. "What do you know of them?"

"Very little, I'm afraid. Anyone who has come in contact with a ninja is not generally given the opportunity to share their findings. They are either never seen from again. Or they are killed."

"How do you know they'd seen them then?" Jenny asked. I suppressed a smile at my companion's cheeky tone.

"You mean, how are we so sure that ninjas are the ones who had taken them?" Ito countered, almost defensively. The man reached into his breast pocket to retrieve a piece of paper. "They leave this."

I grabbed the paper and unfolded it. It was black and on it, in red, was some sort of symbol. I believe it was some sort of Japanese kanji. "Does it stand for something?"

"Death," he answered.

I watched as Mrs Tanaka began to visibly shake. She stood suddenly, muttering something, and then began to clean the table. I returned my attention towards the paper again. The paper was worn and it looked like it had been unfolded and refolded countless times. "This isn't the exact one found in Mariko's room," I stated before handing the paper to my companion.

Ito regarded me for a long moment, his expression darkened. "My father was a former Samurai," he explained. "Before the Meija era, Samurai were our soldiers. Now, they are all but stories we tell our children. Ten years ago, my father was assassinated by a ninja. That was left on his person."

"I am sorry for your loss," I offered, proud with myself that I remembered to offer that sentiment.

"Something still troubles me," Jenny spoke up. "I understand the connection between the Black Spirits and Mariko. However, how do these other girls play in exactly? Are they related to the Tanakas in anyway?"

"Yes," Ito answered. "Each of their fathers holds a seat on the board for Tanaka Trading Company."

This was getting more interesting, I decided. So, these Black Spirits are hitting the owners of Tanaka Trading where it will most hurt. They cannot take down the company, but that doesn't mean they cannot hurt them in other ways. Jenny once explained the bond between parents and children before. While I had rarely had the opportunity to witness it, parents were very protective of their young. I had almost laughed the point off, but then Jenny began to tell stories of her own parents. The more she told, the more I began to believe her.

For the longest time, I had believed ape families flawed. How could a parent abide by their children working instead of education? Why are some children simply abandoned?

"I cannot comment on parents casting out their children, Ma'am," she explained one evening. "I can say that I have seen parents lose their children while they were still nursing. I have seen them lose children whom were ten, fifteen, and even well into adulthood. I have seen that pain on their faces. Nothing could hurt them more. A part of themselves are lost forever."

I knew of loss, of course. Having lost my sisters and my people. I felt that pain. I hadn't ever considered that Apes could feel that pain, too. In their own strange way, they developed bonds amongst each other just as Silurians had. Although, I was still fairly certain those bonds were easily severed. It was that very thought that led me down this road of being a detective. The Doctor set me on the road, however it was Jenny's countless reminders of the people left behind and the pain they felt that made me follow it.

**Fall 1880 - Vastra's Flat**

_Vastra's POV_

"What in the world are you doing in here?" I asked, feeling my anger finally boiling over. "And, how did you even get in here?"

This was the final blow to my trying patience. First she took residence upon my doorstep for several days. Now for the past three days since I agreed to teach her combat, she had taken upon herself to take residence in my very home. I eyed the small make shift bed that was set up beside my own. Nothing more than a crate of sorts and piles of rags and blankets. Nevertheless, I had never seen an Ape so grateful. It had been a long time since she had slept on anything soft and comforting. A pile of blankets was a step above the hard ground or bench. But my patience was wearing thin. This creature was already taking up too much of my time and invading too much of my space.

I hadn't given her a key to the flat. No, while I was out and about, she was to leave. Towards the end of the day, normally after supper, we were to meet at that old house with the unlucky number. The arrangement was against my better judgement. I am fairly certain that this ape cannot be taught to fight.

With a huff, I glowered at the young ape. She half turned her head at me, not paying me much heed, which angered me all the more. She sat on her heels by the fire, her hand holding some straight stick. Over the fire, she had placed some sort of large bowl. Was she cooking something? She broke into my home to... cook? She must have noticed my mood for she smiled. It smoothed my irritation slightly. Strange how she was able to manage that.

"You overpaid," she offered as explanation and when she noticed my confusion, added, "For the matches, Ma'am. I decided to cook you something in thanks."

"Overpaid?" I blinked a few times.

"Aye," she murmured and then turned back to the bowl. "It's almost done."

"You haven't answered my other question," I pressed on. "How did you get in here? I distinctly remember locking this door." I shut the said door and begin to shed my veil. The onslaught of smells began to overpower me. It wasn't unpleasant.

"I picked the lock," she explained without looking at me.

"Picked?" She must has sensed my confusion for she turned around, pulling something out of her pocket. It was a small... twig?

"Aye, picked it with this."

I look at the door and then back at her. "How...?"

She placed the twig back in her pocket. "Perhaps, I'll show you someday. Maybe even teach you," she regarded me for a moment. "Return the favor as they say."

I should be angry with her. She's invaded my home. My life. Instead, I find myself sinking into a chair, watching her with interest. Then my eyes catch the file that was opened on the table. "What is this doing out?"

"Sorry, Ma'am," she begins and almost appears embarrassed. Almost being the keyword. "I fear that my curiosity got the better of me."

"You are poking about my things," I said and shot her a dirty look. "Do you know no boundaries?"

"It wasn't as if you hid it or anythin'," she reasoned as she began to gather the food and pour it into two bowls she had set beside her. "You left it on the bed. Open, mind you."

I grabbed the folder and lifted it. "This is not your concern," I scolded her.

She gives me a strange look. It is another expression she has worn, however I can't put a name to it. Her brows curved inward and her lips pursed together. "I started thinkin' back to the night I got attacked by those men. Match girls were avoidin' George Street. Actually, the whole lot of 'em were avoiding that part of town altogether. In my haste, I'd forgotten why." She brought over the bowls and sat across from me. She placed one of them in front of me then pointed to the file I had placed back on the table. "Most of 'em were last seen there. Not far from where ya found me."

I sniffed the bowl. It wasn't an awful smell, just a little overpowering. It was some sort of soup with what I recognize as being carrots, potatoes, and some sort of meat. I looked up at the little ape, watching as she began eating spoonfuls of this strange substance. "Is there a point in all this?"

"You know who's behind this, don't you?" she asked and for a moment, it sounded as if she were accusing me of something.

"What would ever make you think that?" I asked as I lift spoonful of liquid to my nose.

She was silent for a long moment while she chewed. Then after swallowing, she answered my question. "I heard whispers of the girls being taken in that area. They were found dead elsewhere, weren't they?"

I tilted my head. "Whispers?"

"People on street," she explained with a shrug. "They talk amongst themselves. If you listen right, you can find out a whole lot. Shame bobbies don't ask us. Reckon we can solve half their murder cases."

"How does this relate to your belief that I know this culprit?"

She bit her lip. "You'd only got the case that very day. Ain't that what you said? Must have. You said yourself that you had only just got into town and was helpin' Scotland Yard out. Big coincidence that you ended up right where these poor girls were last seen. Reckon the man responsible either works nearby or lives there. That's why you were there, weren't you? To catch him in the act as they say?"

I look at her for a long moment. She wasn't too far off in her theory. I had an idea of who it may be, however I couldn't be certain. I had deduced that the girls were being taken on that block or not far from it. I put the spoon down. "Again, I say, this does not concern you."

"It does," she insists and then hesitates for a moment."One of those girls... I knew her." Reaching over, she grabbed the folder. Flipping through the papers, she found what she was looking for, pulled it out to hand to me. I studied the face staring back at me. It was just like the other ten girls that were taken. All looking somewhat the same or similar. "She was a match girl. Like meself," the little Ape explained, motioning to the picture in my hand. "We were... close. Didn't know her for very long, but she was a sweet thing. Taught me to read a bit. Then one day she was gone. Asked around a bit. Found that she had worked a few blocks down from George Street."

"That was where I found you?" I have a hard time with Ape names... street names are a whole another matter.

She nodded. "She was found some weeks later. Practically across town."

I studied her for a moment. This little determined thing. She stared back at me and if I didn't know better, I'd almost say she was cross with me. "I may have an idea of whom may be responsible for this," I conceded, but then shook my head. "However, this matters not to me. This matter is for the Ape police."

The sound of her hands slamming on the table nearly made me jump in my seat. The little Ape stood, looking over at me with what I can say was defiance. "I thought you were workin' with the Yard. Ain't that what you said?"

"It was not by choice, I can assure you."

She pursed her lips together in a thin line. She blinked a few times and I watched as strange phenomenon took place. Her eyes became wet. From what I remember the Doctor telling me, this was crying. Why did Apes cry? I couldn't remember the reason he had given me. "I don't understand you," she muttered and I could tell she was trying to keep her voice steady. "You have all these talents. Skills, really. You took those men out as if you were playin' sport! Just like that! You made it look so easy." She shook her head, looking away from me. I watched as a drop of water began to trickle down her cheek. The air began to smell of salt. I believe these were called 'tears'. "You could help us!" she turned back to me almost desperate now. "You could do so much good for so many people. Yet you'd rather... hide away."

I leaned forward, scowling at her. "And why should I?" I countered, darkly. "Did I not explain before how your kind killed my family? Massacred them! Why would I help your kind after such a grave injustice was done to me?"

Curiously enough, her expression began to soften. I watched as the tension eased and she began to wipe away the tears from her eyes. She sat down, never taking her eyes away from mine. "Because, it's the right thing to do, Ma'am." I scoffed at that, leaning back against my chair. "Tell me then," she began and her voice was calm and friendly. "What good will it do you?" My eyes widen at that question. "If you don't help us... what will it do for you? You're already unhappy as it is," she looked around. "Don't seem like you have a friend in the world. You live alone. I have a feelin' that you ain't got much else to lose."

"Is that suppose to encourage me?" I asked almost bitterly.

She reached over, tapping the photo of the young ape. "This was Ruth. Never knew her last name," She admitted. Her brown eyes watched me, searching for my reactions. I kept my expression neutral. "She was a good friend. She had three younger brothers. Her father passed, I'd say two years now. She had to quit school so she could work full time. Her mum stayed home to care of the younger ones. They did alright until she went missing three months ago. Now, the mum and those three boys got nothin'. No one lookin' out for 'em. That evil man took her away and now they are left behind."

I didn't want to feel anything. I tried. But something about the way she spoke of them and the way she stared at me brought a wall of sorts down. I hadn't known it was up. Suddenly, I felt remorse. Not just for the young ape she was describing... but for her family. And, for the fact that I hadn't cared about them to begin with. I hadn't even stopped to think of the victim's families... the ones who were left behind like myself. This little Ape in front of me knew of this pain, as well.

"It's easier to not care," she pressed on. "I know that you think that. I know that you probably don't give an arse about it. However, I do know that a little part of you cares. You must. Otherwise, you would have walked on by that night you saved me. You wouldn't have stopped to help. If you didn't care... at least just a little, then you would have eaten me along with those men." She gave me a warm smile and placed a hand over my own. I gasped at the touch. The warm skin of this mammal against my cold scales... it was quite the contrast. "It's alright to care, you know..."

This young Ape has invaded my home and my life. In the last two weeks that I have known her, I have broken every rule I placed upon myself since awakening. I thought back to that night when the Doctor had found me. His pleading.

"Don't do this Vastra..."

"Let me go after them. They deserve death!" I had almost shrieked. "They have taken everything from me!"

He placed his hands on my shoulders, calming me at once. "Anger has blinded you." He looked down at the dead man. "I would say you and the humans are even now."

I shoved his hands away. "We will never be even."

I cupped my hands together, letting my forehead rest against them. The Doctor stopped me from making a grave mistake. Taking the lives of innocent Apes. Then after eleven months, he sought me out.

"Why would Scotland Yard require my assistance?" I asked, curiously. "You know that I want nothing to do with these Apes. Eleven months has not changed anything."

"Vastra," he began, placing a hand on my cheek. I recoiled slightly from the touch. "You are just as lost as you were that night. Take this opportunity to build something good in your life. Perhaps you'll even make a friend or two."

I scoffed. "I don't need friends, Doctor."

He smiled at this, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Everyone needs at least one friend."

A thought suddenly struck me. Was this the reason the Doctor insisted I take the position? Did he know I would meet this Jenny Flint? If I had to choose an Ape, she certainly wouldn't be a bad choice. She was amiable. So very hungry for knowledge. No fear of my appearance or of what I am capable of.

The Doctor's plan was to have me work with Scotland Yard to assist them in cases that proved most difficult for Apes to handle. I let my hands fall to observe the little Ape that followed me home. She was watching me, waiting patiently for my response. It would appear that this creature will not let me rebel against the Doctor's plan.

I gave a resigned sigh. "The list of debts will grow for you," I ventured, hoping that perhaps that will deter her. I realized at that moment that I hadn't kept count. Saved her life. Took her in. Gave her a home... apparently. I hadn't done those things for her in hopes of some sort of repayment. I had done it... oh Goddess, because it was the right thing to do.

The little Ape slowly smiled. "So, you'll help?" There was hope in her voice.

By Goddess, Vastra, what are you getting yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a mystery story, so I apologize for any sloppiness. 
> 
> The 1880 scene with Vastra and Jenny was one of my favorites to write. I have this strong suspicion that helping Scotland Yard was something Vastra was either forced into or accidentally became part of. The version of Vastra that I wanted to show in this story is in a very dark place, so I felt like she needed a wake up call. Which I hope, Jenny was able to give.


	5. Shoe Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first case begins.

## Chapter 5

**1880 – October – The First Case**

_Jenny's POV_

We took over that ol' house on Paternoster. Had to admit, I took quite the likin' to it. My lizard companion moved most of the case files into the house and while I trained, she worked. This meant starin' at photographs of the dead girls and notes... for hours. It was almost as if she were expectin' somethin' to jump out at her at any moment. Everythin' was laid out in a disarray on the floor before her. Then, she would walk about, pausing at one piece for a moment, walk again, and then pause at another. The cycle went on and on. I watched as her face would become troubled and she would tap her fingers on her chin. I think she was mullin' over an idea after idea. It made my head spin.

As for me, she set me to work on fightin' a bag of sand.

"It will be good practice on your form. Execution is important in combat," she explained when she had brought in the bag over her shoulder. We found a chair in one of the rooms. It looked like an ol' arm chair. She placed the huge bag on top. It wasn't high enough for her to take a whack at, but with my height, it worked. "It will toughen up the skin on your knuckles and develop strength in her arms."

I looked down at my hands. She hadn't been overplayin' that one bit. On each of my knuckles, cuts and bruises began to form. Nothin' hurt worse than openin' a wound while it's begun to heal. I watched as the blood trickled down my hand. It wasn't too horrible. Madame had explained that cuts on hands only look worse than they were. Not much meat between the skin and bones there. All the same, it still turned my stomach to see it.

"Why exactly am I doin' this again?" I couldn't help but ask. I traded my skirts for trousers for occasions like this. Made trainin' easier. If only my mum could see me now. Lose her mind, she would. I walked over to my skirts and found the pile of rags I brought. Found out early on, I'd need these to patch meself up. I tore a long piece off and began to wrap it around my hand.

She didn't bother to look up from her observations. "At some point, your hands will cease to bleed. That way when you attack one of your fellow Apes, your hands will suffer minimal damage."

"If I have any hands left," I mumbled as I wrapped the make shift cloth over my left hand. "How long does that normally take?"

She bent over to pick up a photo. "Probably years," she told me with out skippin' a beat.

I rolled my eyes and returned to my task. Each punch brought a new wave of pain. Wouldn't think punching sand would be so painful. Hadn't even thought to ask where she gotten it. Madame ordered that I do three sets of ten. That meant, as she explained, I were to punch the bag ten times with each fist. Then I was allowed a ten minute break in between. After which, she and I were to practice fighting techniques. Translation meant, I were to be flung about until I could learn to properly defend myself.

I had to shake my head at the thought of my new mentor. Surely, one of the worst teachers I have ever seen. I paused for a moment, looking over at Madame. She was circling about again with an odd look on her face. Troubled, I think. She looked almost... predatory.

"Ten girls," her voice spooked me.

"Sorry?"

She circled again, her eyes darting about. "There are ten girls to this case. At least."

"Ten?" I gulped at the thought.

"All share certain qualities. All are of the working class. Some are match girls like yourself. Most are barmaids. All are between the age of seventeen and twenty. How old was that friend of yours?"

I felt a ping of sadness in my heart at the thought of Ruth. "I believe seventeen."

"All these girls had very light brown hair or blonde hair," she continued. "Most have brown eyes, however about three had grey eyes."

"Pardon me, Ma'am, but may I ask what the relevance is to that?"

She stopped her pacing and looked towards me. "To catch a predator, you must learn to think like that predator. Thus, we must understand what he likes. Or in this case, who."

"What an evil man," I commented, shuddering.

The lizard woman gave me an odd look. "We are not looking for a man."

I came to stand beside her, looking over the photographs. Some were photos of the crime scenes and others were of the girls 'emselves. "Aye. Right you are. No man does somethin' so vile."

She shook her head. "We are not in search of an Ape."

I lifted an eyebrow. "You mean, a person?"

"Person. Ape," she shrugged. "There is no true difference."

"There are quite a few differences," I muttered and knelt beside the giant mess she made. "I got a question for ya, Ma'am." I waited for her to look my way. "The other night, I told you those girls were taken near George Street. How did you come to find that out?"

"You mean, how did I know to go looking in that area when the bodies were found on the opposite side of town?"

I gave a nod. "'Scuse me for sayin', but you don't seem to like people very much. So, I very much doubt you got that from askin' around."

"You are correct in assuming that," she murmured, beginning her pacing again.

"Which point?"

"Both."

I gave a sigh. "So, how'd you do it?"

She considered my question for a moment. Then, she reached down to grab the bag she had set aside. Reaching inside, she brought out a piece of cloth. "This was found at one of the scenes," she explained as she handed it to me.

I took the brown piece of cloth and looked it over. On it were several black stains. I brought it to my nose. "Shoe shine?"

"Yes," she answered, watching me carefully. "There were two things that brought me to that area. The first being the ape's scent." She must have noticed my blank stare, because she gave a disgruntled sigh and continued. "Everyone has their own unique smell. I was able to follow four of those girls scents to that very area."

Hesitantly, I lifted an arm and took a whiff. "You sayin' we smell?"

She tilted her head, somewhat amused my question. "Not... in the sense you are thinking."

I hand the cloth back to her. "Then in what way? You mean, you can sniff people out like a dog?"

She shook her head and I think she's annoyed again with me. "I am not a dog."

I bit my lower lip. I didn't want to anger her, but I was truly curious. She walked around again, pausing at each picture. "So, what was the other thing?" I asked, hoping that the change of subject may relieve some of the tension.

"Shoe shine was found on another one of the female apes," she explained as she began to walk about again. Blimey, she was gonna make me dizzy. "I believe, there is a shoe shop near George Street."

I crouched by the pile of photos and began to look them over. "You mean, the one on Sun Street? Butler Shoes? That's just 'round the corner from there." She nodded. "Hang on, you think Ol' Jim Butler had a hand in this?"

"Quite possibly," she stated. "However, I am truly hesitant to believe that an ape had anything to do with this.

"He seemed like such a nice ol' gent," I muttered, putting the photo I had been looking at back down. I stood and began to pat down my trousers.

"You know him personally?"

I shook my head. "Only when I had to get shoes," I explained, looking down at my old tattered shoes I had on. "Actually, these I got from him."

She crouched down, picking up one of the investigation notes. "Don't fret too much over it. As I stated before, it's not a matter of who, but what done this."

"Oi, I can handle you callin' my kind apes," I began, scowling at her. "But, don't go sayin' we ain't a who now."

The lizard woman regarded me for a long moment. "Perhaps I had not been clear," she began, carefully. "It is not an ape."

I opened my mouth, but shut it when I realized what she had said. "You mean, it weren't a person?"

"Person. Ape." She gave a shrug.

"Ma'am," I snapped and she looked up. "Who's done this awful thing to these poor girls?"

She was quiet for a long moment and part of me thought she wasn't goin' to answer me. Finally, she set the paper down. "I have a friend, who set this arrangement up with Scotland Yard. I was told they were in need of my expertise on a particular case." She stood again. "I now realize what he had meant."

I stood when she came closer to me. Bending down, she pulled a picture from the pile and placed it in my hands. "Ma'am?"

"It is hard to see by an untrained eye," she began, letting finger trail along the photo. "However, upon closer inspection, you will find a marking on these individual's necks."

Confused, I pulled the picture closer. The woman was laying down with her neck somewhat exposed as her head lay to the side. It was hard to see, but I saw what she had said. On the base of her neck, just before the shoulder, there were four holes. She was right. It was an easy miss. The four holes were almost in a circle pattern of sorts. Small, but still noticeable now that it was pointed out to me. "What is that?"

Her blue eyes caught my own and for a moment, I felt my breath catch in my throat. I hadn't noticed how gorgeous those eyes were before. Such a contrast to her green scales and it weren't in a bad way. "All the girls had the same mark. Almost in the same exact spot."

"All of them?" I asked as we both rose to our feet.

She slowly nodded before lettin' her eyes wander down to my feet. "Perhaps the first step is to get you new shoes."

Wouldn't that be nice? I thought, trying to keep the pain I felt in my heart out. My Uncle got me these shoes. That was well before he had found me to be nothin' but a tom. It weren't nothin' fancy. Just a simple brown pair. They weren't nothin' like beautiful black boots that the lizard lady had. "I haven't the money for such luxuries," I managed to tell her.

"Need not worry about the cost," she quickly said. "It is to help this investigation. I will purchase them."

Buy me shoes? I shook my head. "I can't let you do that. Why not get shoes for yourself, Ma'am?"

She eyed my shoes again. "You are clearly more in need of them."

"Why not just pop in, act like you lookin' for shoes, but not get any?" I asked, trying very hard to get myself out of this. I already owed her quite a big deal. She already reminded me of that.

"Jenny," she began, not looking my way. "Finish your set and we will get some dinner. In the morning, we shall pay the shoe shop a visit."

I gave a sigh, knowing full well that this was a fight I was not sure to win. She had a funny way of doin' that. Going back to the bag of sand, I began my next set. My mind reeled at the information I was given. These poor girls. That strange markin'. Mr Butler. I shook my head, concentratin' on my form. I had to leave it in the hands of this strange lizard woman. I had to trust her.

She was so thick sometimes. We had only known each other for a couple of week and I wasn't sure yet if she were gonna be a great friend or a pain in my arse. There was a wildness about her. Somethin' untamed. I should fear her, I realized. I should be shakin' to my very core. My eyes found her again. She was beginnin' to move the photos about. I couldn't fear her. There was a kindness there. Underneath that hard shell of hers, there was a carin' soul. I had to believe that. I wanted to believe that.

I paused in mid punch when another thought struck me. She hadn't called me 'ape'. I turned to look at her, watchin' as she stood to walk about again. She called me by my name. Properly. I smiled, then returned to my task. Rude. Vexing. Impulsive. She certainly was. I thought of her voice sayin' my name again. My smile turned into a grin. Perhaps she ain't so awful... for a lizard.

The next morning, we did exactly what she said we would do. After a small breakfast, we headed over to Sun Street. It were a great sunny morning and I couldn't bring it to myself to feel angry about lettin' her buy me shoes.

"Ma'am?" I called to her as we walked down the street. The veil moved slightly and I knew she had turned to look at me. "What exactly are you plannin' to do when we get to the shoe shop?"

She tilted her head at me in that strange way that she does. "You worry that I will harm this Ape?"

"Man," I corrected her. "And, yes."

"I only wish to see this shop so that I may observe this man," she explained. "You can learn a lot of someone just by a simple conversation. Did you know that?"

I shook my head. "Hadn't given it much thought."

"Why yes," she continued. "I want to get a sense of who this ap- man is. I want to see if he is truly capable of these crimes."

The way she spoke of it made it sound like a super power or somethin'. I decided to just stay quiet after that. Maybe as we go on, it'd make sense. We rounded another corner and found the little shop just ahead of us. It was a family owned business. Owned by Mr Butler's grandfather and then his father and now him.

The door opened with a chime when it hit the bell. A few other patrons were looking about at the shoe models they had displayed. I stayed close to the Lizard Lady. "Good afternoon," an older man greeted from behind the counter. His sleeves were pulled upwards, revealing his arms to be covered in grease as was his hands. He was mending a shoe while sitting on a stool. His attention solely on his task.

I turned when my companion started to move about. "Ma'am?" I called for her. She turned, giving me a questioning' look. Her eyes floated to the man then back to me. I think she was tryin' to tell me somethin' without actually tellin' me. I remained as I were, waiting for the shop keeper, while she went about looking over all the shoes and then some.

"Here ya go, Miss," Mr Butler announced, handing the newly mended show to the other patron in the shop. The woman thanked him, paid, and shuffled out the door, leaving just the shop keeper, the Lizard Woman, and meself.

"Good day, Sir," I greeted, hesitantly.

He squinted, pulling down his glasses to get a better look at me. I tensed. "Why, is that you Miss Flint? Jenny Flint?"

I offered a timid smile. "Aye, Sir," I nodded.

He came around the counter with a large smile. "Haven't seen ya in ages. Your Uncle mentioned somethin' of you leavin' London. When you get back to town?"

I felt my throat tighten. I could feel my companion's eyes on me. Hopefully, she wouldn't catch on. "Few weeks ago," I lied. "Been about the country. Missed London, so 'ere I am."

"Say, 'ow's your Aunt and Uncle?" he asked, cheerfully. "'eard your Aunt took ill. She alright?"

Tryin' to act like I had known and wasn't surprised by this was harder than I thought. I stammered for a moment before collecting meself. "Oh, she hangin' in there." I hope. "Ol' fighter that she is."

The Lizard Woman must have sensed my unease or she grew impatient, for she stepped in front of me. "Good day, Mr?"

"Butler," he said, extendin' his hand out to her. She remained still and I mentally slapped meself. Shoulda known she hadn't an idea of what a handshake was. Mr Butler's smile faltered only a little. We were payin' customers after all. He dropped his hand. "What can I do for ya?"

"Well, my," she moved her head to look at me. I couldn't tell what her expression was behind that veil, but I guessed she was seein' a flaw in her plan. She had no idea how to properly introduce me. This man knew of my family, so why was I hangin' around a veiled woman.

"This is my employer," I stepped in with a grand smile. "Forgive her. She's new to the country. Madame Vastra," I announced, extending my hand out.

"Employer?" He asked. "What kinda work you found yourself in, Miss Flint? Thought you were a match girl?"

"Well, I grew tired of that lark," I laughed. "Been doin' it since I were eleven. Thought it time for a change. And, Madame had offered an opportunity that seemed silly to pass down."

"What sort of job?"

What was he, a bobby? I thought almost angrily. "Well, ya know. The usually sort of work. Cookin', cleanin', mendin'." I went through a list, tryin' to think of some sort answer I could give him.

"Oh, you are her maid, then?" he asked, beaming.

"Yes, she is my maid," Madame Vastra piped up.

He gave a laugh, eyin' me for a moment. "Seems you'd done well for yerself," he stated. "Done your family proud, I'd say. Getting' a proper job an' all."

I felt my cheeks burn and Madame saved me from havin' to reply. "Sir, if you could kindly assist us," she began and I raised an eyebrow. So very polite, I wondered if it were genuine or not. "Miss Flint is in great need of proper shoes. I had heard that this is the place to get them."

He looked at me and back at her. "Why, yes! Of course," he smiled and offered a chair for me. He went about measuring my feet while Madame poked around the counter. I tried to keep my face level. Mr Butler's back was to her and couldn't see the mischief she was up to.

"So, how have you been?" I asked, hoping to distract the poor gent.

"Quite well," he said, working on the opposite foot. "Misses just left town. Her sister gone and 'ad another little one. She gone off to meet them."

"Oh, how very nice," I said with a smile. I felt my heart race when I noticed my companion had moved from the shop and into the back room. She pulled her veil off, taking a big whiff of the air. Then she stuck her tongue out in one big rapid motion. I had almost missed it. Then I had gotten an idea. "Gotta say, I was 'fraid to come this way. Word on the street is that girls gone missin' 'round these parts." I paused, noticing his shoulders stiffen a bit. "You 'eard anythin' about that?"

He froze. It were only for a second, but I caught the motion. I looked out the window just as he recovered. "I had 'eard of somethin' goin' about," He admitted and his voice was clipped.

"Yeah, terrible business," I said, sadly as I thought of my friend. "One of my friends went missin'. She turned up on the other side of town. Near the docks, actually. "

"I'm very sorry to 'ear of that, Miss Flint," he said and I had to give him credit... he sounded sincere. "Now, what kinda shoes were you thinkin'?"

"Cheapest ya got," I told him without much thought. "Probably same as the ones I had."

"These look good," Madame said, coming around with a pair of black leather boots. They were nice. Looked like they'd come up over my ankles. By the looks of it, they'd make me seem a bit taller.

He stood, scratchin' the back of his neck. "Well, those are five pounds." My jaw dropped, looking at the shoes in Madame's hand. "Look here. I'll give 'em for half that. Miss Flint's family were always good payin' customers."

We left shortly after. The shoes were to take a couple of weeks. "You're displeased," Madame observed when we crossed the street.

"I ain't in need of your charity, Ma'am," I said, almost too harshly. Then, I mentally scolded myself for the lack of gratitude I had shown. "Though, it was very kind of you." She remained silent. "Did you find anythin' while pokin' about in there?"

I watched as the veil moved slightly. "Unfortunately no," she replied. "If he is taking a part in the disappearance of these young Apes, he hadn't taken them to the shop."

"Girls," I corrected. "I believe he knows something."

"How so?"

I bit my lip. "You were right, Ma'am. You can learn somethin' about a person just by speakin' with 'em. When we were talkin', I mentioned my friend and how these girls had gone missin'."

"And, what did he say?"

"That he had heard about it," I shrugged as we rounded another corner. "It was the way he reacted to it. He froze. Almost like he had been caught doin' somethin' he wasn't suppose to."

"Do you think he had a part in the actual murder?" She asked me, curiously.

I shook my head. "I ain't got the slightest idea." I looked up at her. "I hadn't learnt that much from our short talk." We were silent for a long while, walking down the busy street, towards the flat. "Ma'am?" The veil moved slightly. "You said before that the person who killed these girls weren't a person. What did you mean?"

"The marks on their necks," she began. "They are a bite wound."

"Bite wound?" I repeated. "Like from an animal?"

"I have only seen this once before," she explained. "A long time ago. The creature is not of Earth. And, it is not exactly an animal. More like an insect."

"A bug?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a bug."

"A bug is killin' these girls?" I was a little surprised by this information. "A bug from another world?" I shook my head.

"There are two theories that I am contemplating," she began. "The first being that Mr Butler is helping another being. He collects the... meal. Then, he gives it to the bug."

"Gross," was all I could manage to say.

"The second being," she began, pausing for a moment.

"The second?" I urged her on.

"It could be a coincidence," she suggested. "Let us give pause for a moment. Let's say that Mr Butler is kidnapping these girls for whatever reason. It could be a coincidence that they happen to end up in the hands of a second predator."

I shook my head. "All ten?" I asked, skeptically. "That's a bit of a stretch. You've got to admit."

"Agreed," she said and then became troubled. "I am a little puzzled. If Mr Butler is not taking the lives of these young apes, then why take them?" My eyes widen at her question. "What is his motive?"

It came to light for me that Madame Vastra was a little ignorant on some topics. That much was obvious when I had to explain what a pleasure house was. I pursed my lips together, unsure of how to tell her... explain some of the dark intentions of my kind. She must have caught my unease for she put a hand on my shoulder, stopping us.

"I have some idea as to why Mr Butler would take the girls," I admitted as I began to scratch the back of my neck.

"Pray tell."

"Well," I couldn't help but become flustered. "Remember when we met and I told you about what those men wanted me for?"

She thought for a moment. "I believe you indicated that they wished to mate with you."

Well that was one way of putting it. "Well, some men," I paused, taking a breath. "Some men would rather not pay for such things. They'd rather take it... what I mean is, they fancy forcin' 'emselves on women."

How I wished I could see her face better to get a sense of what she was thinkin'. She was quiet for a long moment and I could hear take in a big breath. "By forcing themselves, you mean to say..."

She didn't finish her sentence. I nodded once, looking down at my feet. "Some men are just vile," I offered as explanation. "Those things don't mean nothin' to 'em. They just in it for 'emselves."

"How very cruel," she muttered and I wondered briefly what she truly thought of my kind.

"Are," I paused, tryin' to find the right words. "Do your kind do things... like that?"

"Mating is a very sacred act amongst my kind," she explained and that's all she would say.

"Well, it is to my kind, too," I told her, almost too defensively. "At least for me it is."

"As it should be," she replied in a low voice.

I cleared my voice. "So, back to Mr Butler," I began. "You're sayin' that he's takin' these girls and then whatever this creature is shows up and kills them?"

"That is one theory."

"And, the other is... Mr Butler could be offerin' the girls to the creature? This bug?"

"Precisely."

Part of me wanted to be shocked. Instead, I found myself shaking my head and continuing on. "Well, then... ain't doin' us any good just standin' about. What's next then?"

"I must say, you certainly take things in stride, little Ape," she observed, sounding a bit impressed.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips. "Can't say I can be much surprised by anythin', can I? I'm livin' with a lizard woman, after all."

"Indeed," she mused.

We reached the door of Madame's flat and I waited for her to open the door. She still hadn't given me a key. Think I made her cross when I broke in the other day. Shouldn't expect anything after a stunt like that. "Besides," I continued when she walked through. "I'm still am half convinced I'm dreamin'. Perhaps I'll wake tomorrow to find meself back on the street with my matches." I followed her in and closed the door

"Is that truly what you hope for?" She asked, hesitantly. I think she was afraid of how I might answer.

I considered that question for a moment, watching as she stripped herself of the veil and gloves. Then with a smile, I shook my head. "Not really, Ma'am. It wouldn't nearly be as much fun as huntin' down a man killin' insect with a lizard woman from the dawn of time. Now would it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the relationship between Ruth and Jenny up to the reader to determine if it was romantic or platonic.
> 
> Also, I wasn't completely sure on the price of goods back in Victorian times. I did a lot of digging online, but couldn't find anything concrete. So, based on what I did find, I took a wild guess on what the cost of Jenny's shoes would be.


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny has a run in with a ninja. Vastra reflects on her feelings for Jenny.

## Chapter 6

**1886, April – Investigations in Japan**

_Jenny's POV_

"Miss," Ito's voice called me out of my reverie. I turned to him. "Is she alright? What... what exactly is she doing?"

I opened my mouth to respond, only to shut it. Madame had busied herself all morning. The investigation had officially begun and with that, she set about inspecting the inn in its entirety. This meant every window and every door was opened and then closed several times. Each under her scrutinizing stare. She went about taking steps from each room to the stairs. To Ito, I was sure it looked like the woman had gone stark mad. However bein' Madame's assistant for six years, I could easily tell what she were doin'. She was measurin' the distance from each room to the stairs. To get an understanding of how long the kidnapper would have been in the inn. By opening the doors, she was getting a sense of how much noise could have been heard, if any.

"She's gettin' a sense of the crime scene," I answered with a careful smile. "Best let her work."

"Is she always like this?" he asked with an unsure look.

I eyed my companion, employer, and friend for a long moment. It was amazin' to me to watch the change in her whenever she took up a case. I could still remember our first case together and how incredibly reluctant she was to solve it. I was set to drag her through it, kicking and screaming if I had to. Luckily, she turned around, seein', what I hoped was merit in this line of work. "Undoubtably," I answered, amused by the spectacle as well as Ito's reactions.

"How long have the two of you been working together?" he asked.

"Six years," I explained. "I've assisted in nearly every case."

"Impressive," he breathed and I could tell he was truly enthralled by the thought.

At last, Madame approached us. "Miss Tanaka's room is on the second floor, you say?" she asked Ito.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "It's the third door on the right. Across from the wash room."

She nodded, mullin' over an idea. "It is my belief that the kidnapper entered the home through that window," she explained, pointing towards the window at the end of the hall.

"How do you know? Ito asked.

"It would be fairly difficult to enter the home through any of the rooms," she began. "As I was told, each room was occupied by a tenant on the night of the kidnapping. Also," she began, motioning for us to follow her to the said window. She opened it slowly.

"The swing is off," I noted before Madame could explain.

"Indeed," Madame said, looking back to Ito. "I believe this window was latched. The hinges are slightly bent. As you can see, when you open it in, the motion is not a fluid one." I moved slightly to let Madame through. She walked from the window, carefully, towards the stairs. "He must have closed it, so not to relieve his entry. Then, from the window, he must have taken the stairs up to her room."

"I am troubled by something," I began, walking over to stand closer to my companion. "How did he know which room was hers?"

"Precisely what I want to know," she said and then smiled. "Though, I'd imagine if it was the uncle that took her or had a hand in it, suppose, he would know which was hers."

I thought of my own Uncle. Even though, we had a bit of a fallin' out, I couldn't picture him wantin' harm to come to me. He just rather not have me around. What kind of relationship did Tanaka Mariko have with her own Uncle, I wondered. Had she done somethin' to anger him? Or was she an innocent in all this?

We moved from the main floor to the room Miss Tanaka had occupied. It was an exact replica of Madame's and my own. Only minor difference between a smaller window in the very spot where we had a door in our own. I stood at the doorway and watched Madame move about the room. The veil shifted slightly each time she would turn her head.

"Gettin' in was easy," I noted, looking about the room. "How'd he get her out?"

We looked at the window. It was big enough to fit a person, sure, but we were on the second floor. Madame walked over to it. Opening it slowly, she inspected the swing. Then, she peered out into the yard, lookin' about. "I'd imagine through here," she stated, but didn't sound too sure of herself.

I walked over to her to look out. "Quite the jump..."

"Indeed."

Ito walked in, seemingly unsure of what to say or what to do. "Is there anything you will require?" he asked with his hands hidden in the sleeves of his kimono. "Anything that I can assist with?"

Madame pondered this for a moment before shaking her head. "We will convene in our chambers today to review what we know. Tomorrow, perhaps we shall venture to the girl's houses."

He gave a nod before disappearing behind the sliding door. "You've baffled him, Madame," I mused staring at the door.

"I seem to have that affect on most male apes," she answered with a smirk.

"Oi!" I scoffed at her. "None of that now. We are in a very different world from London. You won't get a pass when talkin' that sort of nonsense." Her eyes twinkled her amusement. I tried to ignore the quickening' in my breast. The things those eyes do to me. I swallowed hard. Bringing' myself to focus on our task, I cleared my throat. "Your thoughts, Madame?"

Her smirk disappeared and she was left lookin' a bit beside herself. "I shall require more time," she confessed.

"A bit of a strange one," I sighed, looking about the room again. "Seems easy enough to get in. How the devil did he get her out?"

Madame lifted her veil. "Damn thing," she muttered before sniffing' the air. "I smell nothing unusual," she told me. "Perfume. Perhaps belonging' to the mother or the girl herself. Nothing much else." She let the veil fall over her face.

We moved back down to our room. Akin' a seat in the spot Madame had sat the night before, I began to watch the sky from the doorway. A nice cool breeze blew through and I hoped it weren't too cold for Madame. I looked over at her. She began to move about the room, pullin' out notes we had written out. Everything' was arranged on the floor in that strange fashion of hers. It helped her think, she once told me. Before I knew it, she had taped four cards to the wall. Each had one of the girl's names.

"Jenny," she called for me after a long while. "What had Mr Ito meant earlier? About the sale of people? I must admit, of all the crimes I have seen your kind commit... this is a bit new for me."

I bit my lower lip and returned my gaze to the sky. I could feel her blue eyes on me, waiting for a response. "You know how many men pay for... intimacy," I began and I could feel my cheeks begin to burn. "There are some men who pay for people..."

"For that same reason?"

"If they so wish. Sometimes it's merely slave work. Duties similar to my own," I explained and turned to regard her. "However, their employers are not as kind as you are."

I could see the information bein' processed in her mind. She gave a slow nod, then asked,"The other times?"

My gaze went to the floor. "They are brought to work in pleasure houses. Their 'masters' set a price for other men to... use them as they so chose."

"How vile," she breathed and then shook her head. I kept silent, not really sure of what to say. I let my companion think over our conversation. It always seemed to plague Madame when she heard of the awful things my kind were capable of. "Like hatchlings," she would tell me, always with a hint of disappointment. Almost like she expected more of us. Can't say that I didn't disagree on that bit.

"Madame, we won't find this girl alive, will we?" I asked, feeling my heart seize at the thought. "Nor the others..."

A very sorrowful look crossed her face. A look that would have never been worn when we had first met. It was a testament to the progress she had made. How she had changed. Letting out a sigh, Madame let her arms fall to her sides. Her shoulders fell slightly. "I fear not," she said with resignation. "If we find her. All we can do is find an explanation in all this. Stop the ones responsible before any other girls are taken."

To hear it confirmed only made my heart sink further. I looked back out the window, tryin' to enjoy the quietness of Japan that was so completely different from home.

The next morning, we set out for the first time. Ito led the way on foot. The first home was only a few minutes walk from the inn. A young woman answered the door and we bowed in greeting. The home of Riku. The woman, who led us in was her older sister. Riku's home was similar in style of the inn with the exception of only one floor.

"Must have gotten in through the door," I muttered, examining the doorway that was in Riku's room. It was just as our room back in the inn. "Out the same way then."

Madame gave a grave nod before turning to Ito. "Are all the homes in the same fashion? With a door leading to the yard?" Ito nodded. "Hang it all."

Our mood soured even further when we visited the next home. I tried my hardest to ignore Umiko's mother as she stood by the doorway with a handkerchief in hand. Madame moved about the room. Not a single clue offered.

"Perhaps we can wait until tomorrow to visit the last home," I offered when we stepped back outside. Ito stood just behind me, waiting for instructions.

Madame shook her head. "Ito-San, please direct us to the final home."

With a bow of his head, Ito motioned for us to follow. I couldn't help but mind the scenery before us. Such a contrast from London. There was no brick or mortar buildings. Everythin' looked to be made of wood and cloth. One such caught my eye to my right. A type of bar that was half covered by a long curtain. All I saw were the patron's feet. The smell of fried fish lingered in the air.

"That is a sushi restaurant," Ito explained, when he saw my questioning stare. "You will need to try it."

"What is it?"

"Fish and rice."

I could hear Madame scoff beside me. I resisted the urge to chuckle. I looked around again, enjoying the sight of people walking about in their kimonos. "What is that?" I asked, pointing ahead of us. A man was working behind a small cart. He turned a level, which appeared to be shaving off pieces of ice into a bowl. He then began scooping it into cup and pouring some red liquid over the top. He handed it to a small boy, who became all too excited and ran off with it.

"Kakigori," Ito explained as we strolled passed it. "It is just flavored ice. A popular treat here in the summer."

"I will have to try it," I said, almost too excitedly. I had a fancy for sweets. Didn't have too many growin' up.

"I will be sure to buy one for you before you return to London," he told me with a kind smile.

Returning the smile, I caught Madame's veil shifting slightly. I looked about again, tryin' to get a better sense of where I was. People were so kind here. Everyone that caught my eye would give a slight bow. Not used to that treatment. I still remember bein' spat on by passerby when I tried to sell 'em some matches.

I came to a sudden stop when a man ran into my shoulder. He walked on without even a second glance at me. I watched as he ran towards a large building. He quickly hopped up the steps and disappeared behind a sliding door. I looked around, trying to figure out what type of business it was. Hard to say. All it had was a large black banner that hung at the entry way. A Kanji symbol was embroidered in white.

"Jenny?" Madame's voice called.

I turned to find my two companions much further ahead. I took one last look at the building before turning back towards our destination. "Coming, Ma'am," I said, almost breathlessly. "My apologizes."

"Let's continue on, Ito-san," she said in a clipped voice. This case was makin' her mood even more foul than I thought. Better not overstep my bounds.

When reached the home, however there was no answer.

"Haruko's mother passed away several years ago," Ito explained as he knocked again. "Her father must be out on business."

Madame's veil moved slightly and I could see her eyes through the thin lace. I gave a curt nod before gently pullin' Ito away from the door. "I fear we must work quickly, Ito-san," Madame explained as I pulled out my lock pick set.

I eyed the small space between the door and the door frame. "How do the locks here work?" I asked him. I gently pulled at the door, seeing if by chance there was none. I was wrong. The door wouldn't budge.

"Generally, a hook from the door to wall," he explained, uncertainly. "We can return later. I would imagine Watanabe-San will home later on in the evening."

I rolled my eyes as I stuck a large pin between the door and frame. "You can stay here," I told him. "And, close your eyes. That way you won't be lyin' if someone asks you if you saw anythin'." I moved the pin upwards until I heard a small clank. I looked back at Madame, whom nodded. Sliding the door open, we peered inside.

"Whatever happened here?" Madame asked, stepping past me to enter the home.

My eyes widened. The place was torn apart. I followed Madame in, lookin' about at the broken doors and upturned furniture. "What in the world?"

Ito looked about as well, seemingly overtaken by surprise to even consider the impolite way we intruded. "I was just here last week. I can assure you that this had not been this way then."

Madame walked over to the nearest door that had been blown out of the frame. "Do you know where this Watanabe is at this very moment?"

"Most likely at Tanaka Trading Co," Ito answered. "I shall go there at once."

I didn't turn to watch him leave. My eyes going about the room, trying to piece together some theory of why this happened. "Do you think it's related to the girls?"

Madame shook her head as she lifted the veil. "I haven't a faintest idea."

There was a pile of scattered paperwork on the ground. I knelt by it and began to pick them up, lookin' through them one by one. Everythin' was written in Japanese symbols. I gave a sigh and placed the papers on a small table that I had just up righted. I watched as Madame disappeared up the stairs, most likely in search of Haruko's room. I remained on the main floor, moving into the kitchen. Pots and pans of all sorts were flung about the room. It were almost as if someone was searchin' for something in every crevice of the home. Everythin' was taken out of drawers and cupboards. All the furniture was turned on its side.

I walked to the small table that was flipped upside down. Lifting it, I set it right back on its legs. My eyes caught sight of something. I wasn't sure why I had decided to pick it up. From afar, it looked like a scrap piece of paper that had been crumbled up and thrown aside. Strange though. Nothin' in the house was destroyed, just moved about. I unfolded the paper and a series of Japanese symbols looked back up at me.

"What could this be?" I wondered aloud. I smoothed out the paper, eying each symbol and tryin' to remember if I had seen any before. As I came to stand, the familiar feel of steel touched my neck. I froze and held out my hands to show I was unarmed. "No need to be hasty," I breathed, trying to turn slightly. From the corner of my eye, I could see only black. I closed my eyes only for a moment, trying to conjure up somethin' useful from all my training with Madame. From all our lessons, she hadn't offered much on how to escape a knife to your throat. I was goin' have to scold her for that one.

I fought the urge to gasp when I felt a hand clutch at space between my neck and shoulder. I gritted my teeth against the pain when that hand began to tighten. The skin there was tender and the gloved hand pinched harder. Unable to withstand it, I sunk to my knees. The man followed, keeping the knife firm against my jugular. I made fists, crumbling the paper back up that I had just unfolded.

Think, Jenny! How to escape this? My mind was beginning to fog. The sensation of pain too great for me to think over.

"Release her," Madame's voice growled from behind. "Or I shall end your life."

He must have taken Madame's threat to heart for not even a second later, the tension on my shoulder lessened. The knife at my neck was removed. The pain began to fade and I fell forward onto my hands, gasping at the sudden relief. I didn't allow too much time to enjoy this as the danger that threatened me was still very much present. I moved to the side, creating more distance between myself and my attacker.

I didn't stop until I felt my back against the wall. I looked at them. Madame held a knife at the back of the man's neck. Or at least, I think it was a man. He was covered head to foot in black. All that was staring at me were two brown eyes. The man held up his hands, dropping the knife before him.

"Thank you, Ma'am," I told her, not daring to take my eyes off of him.

"Of course, my dear."

It was a short lived victory. In a flash, the man ducked, bringing out something from his belt. Before either of us had time to react, he threw the object to the ground. It exploded in a large burst of smoke. I coughed, unable to to much else but try and breath. I had no idea if he was goin' to try and attack us or flee. I felt a strong pair of arms grab hold of me. I gasped, but calmed when I heard Madame's voice in my ear.

"Do not fret," Madame spoke to me, softly and then I felt her pull me into her arms. She began to carry me and I closed my eyes. She moved me outside and once there, I was able to take a big breath. "Are you alright?"

I gave a nod, wincing at the small stab of pain at my neck. "Was he..."

Madame gave a nod, pullin' back her veil to get a better look at the house. "I'm afraid that these Black Spirits are very well aware of our attentions here."

Perhaps it was the pain in my shoulder. Perhaps it was the smoke that still clouded my senses. Or the stress at the sudden new curtain of danger that seemed to surround us. Whatever the case, I felt faint and too weak to overcome it. I accepted defeat and with a final sigh, fell into a cloud of darkness.

**Tanaka Inn – hours later**

_Vastra's POV_

I felt anger. That was not an unknown feeling to me. I was very well aware of what it was like to feel anger. After all, the first few hours of my life in this new era, it was the only emotion I was capable of. Today, however, I discovered a new level of anger. One I hadn't realized I was capable of.

There is the anger you feel when someone makes you cross. Often times, this can be tamed by a simple apology. Then there is an anger that comes about when your life is threatened. The anger that develops at the thought of allowing another to make you feel vulnerable. This is not often times easily mended. This was different. Even when I had encountered those tunnel workers all those years ago. Even when the doctor had interrupted my attack, making me even more infuriated. Today, the anger was birthed over the possibility of losing my friend.

I had been angered over the loss of my sisters, of course. Even to this day, that hadn't entirely dissipated. Perhaps it was the knowledge of that loss that evoked this need to protect my friend. Perhaps, that possibility of falling into that pit of loneliness was what erupted this powerful emotion. It was still strange. I was, of course, upset when my sister's lives were taken. This... this felt different. The attack on Jenny's life felt more personal... somehow.

How dare he threaten her? I gritted my teeth at the memory. She wasn't even armed. A defenseless victim and he dare try and... I shook my head. Had I only been a few seconds late... I hissed at the possibility.

"Would you care for more tea?" Ito's voice brought me back to realty.

My head snapped towards him and then to the woman beside me. Who was she? I looked her once over, trying to place where I had last seen her. She was present yesterday morning when we had discussed the case with Tanaka and Ito. This was the wife. Of course, I thought. She runs the inn. I shook my head in affirmation. "Thank you," I said, even though I knew she didn't quite understand what I had said. She smiled all the same and left us.

Ito sat across from me at the small table. We had been enjoying a rather quiet dinner. Jenny was back up in our room, resting. She had not regained consciousness since our visit to Watanabe's home. "He was found where?"

"Near the shoreline," Ito explained. "Face down in the waters. It is unclear, but they suspect it was a suicide."

"Why?"

"Death of his wife," Ito began. "Disappearance of his daughter. It was well known that he was a drunk. Perhaps he decided there was nothing left to live for."

Or something was worth dying over, I thought to myself. It was quite clear that his residence was torn apart. They were in search of something not someone. Of what? "We will need to go over Watanabe's role in the company. I want to know everything he had been involved with in the last several months. I mean everything. Right down to daily routine." Ito nodded and his eyes widen slightly. I think my crass tone had put him off. Jenny had always been lecturing me on my bed side manners. Be kind. I gave a sigh. "My apologizes, Ito-san," I began. "I am exhausted from todays exertions. I fear for my companion's safety. I had not meant to take the stress out on you."

"Of course, Madame."

I lifted the veil slightly to allow the passage of food. It was cumbersome. After several attempts, I gave a sigh. "If possible, I would care to take my food to my room. As well as Miss Flint's. I suspect she will be hungry when she finally awakens."

Ito gave a nod and called for the woman Tanaka to come in. I was given a tray and on it several bowls of rice and fish. This diet was growing very tiring.

I was relieved to be in the privacy of my room. I walked across the room towards my sleeping companion. Setting the tray down on the floor beside her, I began to shed my veil and gloves. My eyes went back to her and I couldn't help but admire the sight as she lay with the blanket to her chin. So peaceful. I walked over to the doorway and opened it. The air had cooled down in the last few hours. I did miss our fireplace back in London.

I leaned my head back against the doorframe. I almost lost her today. It was a thought I couldn't completely banish from my mind just yet. Six years ago, I would have laughed at such a notion. Fretting over the safety of a human! Apes, as I had referred them as back then. Jenny's kindness helped me realize how completely closed minded I had been. She showed me what the Doctor, himself, had trouble conveying to me.

"Everyone needs at least one friend," he had told me.

How I had laughed that off. I did not need anyone. Especially a human.

But Jenny... I did need her. And oh, how I want her. The very thought made my scales twitch. That was a development that only manifested in the last several months. I let my eyes wander back to the room to look at her. I wondered, briefly, what it would be like to lay next to her. Wouldn't need that fireplace, I mused.

It was just before Christmas when things really had begun to change for me. She was my friend, of course. I hadn't meant to think of her as anything more. In the beginning, she had just been the child that followed me around. Feisty little ape that she was. Then, over time, we became good friends. Then, one night, I saw her in a completely different light.

I had awoken one night in a sweat, almost unable to restrain myself from crying out. It hadn't been from a nightmare. This had been a different sort of dream. A very nice one. And in it, she came to me, unclothed, and the feel of her against me was... nothing I could describe in words. Of course, in realty, I had no idea what this actual felt like. All the same, I had remember it being utterly arousing.

I fell back against the bed, trying to piece together what this had meant. I was no stranger to erotic fantasies. This, however, felt different. It was more than a dream of touching another being touched. It was loving her and her loving me. It was the look in her eyes as I descended upon her. The sound of her towards the end.

"What would this mean?" I asked myself as I stared up at the ceiling. I watched as the light from the fireplace danced around, casting shadows about over the plaster.

Perhaps millions of years without the touch of another was having harmful effects on me. I had been alone for far too long. So long that the thought of being with a monkey sounded appealing.

I scolded myself at the thought. She was not a monkey. Although, I could not argue the first point. I was lonely. Perhaps that's all it was. At least that was what I had told myself.

My theory had been casted out as soon as I saw her the next morning. That smile of hers caused a strange fluttered in my chest. Those brown eyes met my own with such warmth, it made my heart skip a few beats. I could barely control myself from thinking back to my dream.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" she asked me as we sat down to eat. I jumped slightly, realizing I had been staring at her for longer than appropriate. Her eye brows came together as she watched me. "You seem a little greener than normal."

"I'm perfectly alright, my dear!" I said, almost too hastily. I took a long sip of my tea. Once finished, I looked back up to find her still staring at me. Giving her a small smile, I cleared my throat and began to focus slowly on my meal, not once looking up.

At first, out of scientific curiosity, I had wondered if mammals would or could be desirable. I hadn't given it much thought, of course. Took me years to even tolerate an Ape in my presence. Mating with them had not even crossed my mind.

So, why had I dreamt it?

One night, perhaps a week before Christmas, when Jenny had believed I had gone to bed, she had retired to the sitting room. I had decided on getting another cup of tea when I heard her, softly reading to herself. I took a peek at her, finding that she made herself comfortable on the settee. Her feet tucked below her and her head propped up by her hand. I paused for a moment, looking at her. She had unpinned her hair, letting it freely fall over her shoulders.

Silurians do not have hair, thus it was a foreign concept to me. Fibers that were compiled of what were in essence, dead skin cells. How could anything that is deemed 'dead' be beautiful? Yet, my eyes could not tear myself away from the view. Her brown locks glowed from the light of the fire place. My mind couldn't stop but slowly return back to the part of my dream where I had buried my face in it.

My breath caught in my throat because for the first time, I had noticed how truly beautiful Jenny Flint was. Her robe hung slightly open, revealing her low hanging night gown. The pale skin of her chest almost glowed in the light of the fire. I stepped forward slightly, cringing at the sound of the floorboards beneath me.

Jenny's head shot up, looking quite startled. "Ma'am?"

I cleared my throat and walked into the light of the room. "I apologize, Jenny. I hadn't meant to frighten you."

She smiled and instantly, my heart began to skip a few beats. "It's alright," she assured me. "Do you require anything? Has the fire in your room gone out?"

I waved a hand in front of me. "No need to trouble herself," I told her and then held up my glass. "I only came down for this."

"Oh," she said and then we fell into an awkward silence. Uncertainly, she motioned to the seat across from her. "You're welcome to join me, Ma'am," she said.

I moved to the seat and sat. I watched as she straightened, letting her feet fall to the floor. She wrapped the robe over her chest, making herself more presentable. I opened my mouth to assure her there was no need for such formality, however thought better of it. "What are you reading?" I asked, hoping to resume some level of communication.

"Pride and Prejudice," she answered, looking over the cover.

"Is it good?"

"It's brilliant," she said with a smile. "Story about two people, so different, fallin' in love with each other despite their faults." She becomes lost in thought for a moment. "Truly remarkable to see a pair go from complete hatred to total adoration."

"Why did they hate each other?" I found myself asking as I took a sip of my tea.

She grins, looking rather mischievous. "You are going to have to read the book, Madame. I won't go spoilin' it."

"Well, when you've finished, I'd like to borrow it," I told her.

"How about this?" she begins, falling completely into a state of excitement. "How about I read it to you?"

"Goodness, you haven't read to me in a long while," I laughed, remembering how the early days played out. Almost painful to listen to her stumble through each sentence.

"Think I'm much improved," she promised me.

"You sure, Jenny?" I ask, uncertainly. "I feel as if I intruded on your evening as it is."

That smile of hers continues to pull at me. I swallow hard, trying to sustain the sudden fluttering in my chest. "Don't be silly," she waves me off with her hand. "I don't mind your company, Ma'am. You know that. Come now, you just sit there and I'll start." I nod and placed my tea on the side table. Leaning back, I closed my eyes and let her voice carry me off.

A sharp wind brought me back to the present. I smiled at the memory I had relived. Jenny was correct. That book had in fact been excellent. It was an exciting pass time to look forward to each day. By the fire, we would sit and I would close my eyes and listen to her read. Another breeze hits me and causes me to shiver.

"You alright, Ma'am?"

I nearly gasp and turned to find Jenny, not only awake, but sitting up. I could barely contain the relief that arose in my chest. I stood and made my way over to her side. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

She gave me a half smile, her eyes looking out past me to the large doorway. "A little sore," she admitted, absentmindedly rubbing the area between her shoulder and neck. "I've been out all day then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," I answered and knelt beside her. I reached over for the tray of food and brought it closer. "I have some rice for you." She glared at the tray and I had to bite back a laugh. I think the pair of us are in agreement. Once out of Japan, we shall never eat another rice dish again.

She made no motion for the food. After a pause, I sighed. "Jenny, I'm," I stopped for a moment, finding the words harder to form than I thought. "I'm so sorry. I should have remained at your side. I should have-"

"Enough," she almost hissed at me. My eyes widen at her tone. She gave a smile, perhaps realizing how she may have sounded. "It's not your fault." I opened my mouth to say more, however thought better of it. How to explain that it wasn't the guilt that ate at me... but the very thought of losing her. "And, the father? Wata... I can't remember the name."

"Mr. Watanabe," I offered, placing my hands on my lap. "Dead, I fear. Ito claims it to be suicide."

"Do you think that?"

"I... I believe I am at a loss," I admitted with a long sigh. "The man was a drunk. They believe he just over did it and fell into the water. He washed up face down on the shore. Whether it was an accident or suicide is unclear. Who can be sure of such a thing?"

"The ol' gent could have been pushed," she offered.

"I cannot rule out that possibility," I said. "Especially after seeing the way his house was ransacked."

Her hands clenched into fists at the memory. A troubled expression crossed her face. "I hadn't even heard the bastard come up behind me. It were almost as if he appeared out of thin air. I hadn't the time to react..."

"Jenny," I begin, reaching out to take a hand into my own. "Do not begin to place blame on yourself. This enemy... they are unlike anything we have encountered before. We knew that coming into this case." She nodded, however I had a feeling she was not completely pacified. I couldn't truly blame her for that. I retracted my hand, going instead for a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. "Here. You must be famished."

She took the bowl and slowly began to eat. "What shall we do now?"

I pondered that for a moment. "We shall stay hidden for the time being," I said with resignation. "Now that the Black Spirits are aware that we are here, I have no doubt in my mind that they will not hesitate to stop our investigation. At any cost." Jenny placed the chopsticks down, seemingly uninterested in eating. I hadn't wanted to, but for a moment I contemplated the idea of sending her back home. "Perhaps," I began, watching as her eyes looked back up at me. "Perhaps, I should continue on my own. You can stay here or even do some traveling. See the country."

A strange look crossed her face. For a moment, I think she took offense to my suggestion. "Leave you here on your own?" she asked with a hint of anger. "Absolutely not."

"Jenny... I can handle myself," I assured her and immediately regretted it.

"Oi! And, I can't?" she asked, almost angrily. "I will not leave you here on your own, Madame Vastra. You can forget it."

I sighed, knowing full well this argument was not one I was likely to win. Hard as it was, I opted for the honest truth, even though it pained me to voice it. "I can't," I swallow, letting my gaze fall to my lap. "I can't guarantee your safety, Jenny. I was lucky today. I just happen to have come down those stairs and heard you. Had I been just a few second late," I shook my head.

The feel of warms fingers at my cheek made me jump slightly. I look up to find her staring at me. She offered me a small smile that made her look even more morose. "Do you remember what you told me all those years ago? The night we solved our first case?"

That was a life time ago, I thought to myself. Of course I remembered. What a memorable adventure that had been. I could barely tolerate the girl at that time. Then, in the mist of the chaos, she had proved herself to be a valuable companion. We had sat together after on a street bench on Sun Street. We were waiting on Scotland Yard to come and clean up the 'mess'.

"You aren't half bad," I had said, with a smile. "For an ape."

She smiled back at me, chuckling slightly. "Human, Ma'am."

"I have no doubt that Scotland Yard will seek out my services again," I began mostly to myself.

"I would be in need of an assistant."

Her smile faded and she grew serious. "Are you offerin' work for me, Ma'am?" she asked, cautiously. "I'm already a maid for some daft ol' lizard, who says she's from the dawn o' time, ya know."

I shook my head at her cheeky response and for once, thought better than to insult her. "Jenny, there are few in this world with the type of bravery that you possess," I began with a serious tone. I watched as her brown eyes grew wide. "It's a rare thing. A precious thing. And, it should not be squandered."

I blinked, bringing myself back to the present. "I remember," I said as I looked her once over. After a long moment, I smiled and shook my head. "That bravery of yours... truly a remarkable thing."

She blushed slightly and for a moment, I am overtaken with a need to embrace her. I banished the thought before the impulse took over. "Don't believe for a one moment, I'd consider walkin' away. I ain't afraid of these ninjas. Took me by surprise, sure, but that don't mean I'm ready to turn the other direction."

I sighed, defeated. I knew there was no use in attempting to talk her out of this. Once Miss Jenny Flint made up her mind on something, that was pretty much it. My one wish was that I could convey that it wasn't a question of bravery. "It could be too dangerous," I reminded her.

She nodded and retracts her hand. I could still feel the warmth on my scales. "I won't leave you to face this alone," she told me, sternly. "No matter how dangerous or how hopeless. You and I are in this together, Madame Vastra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated a bit here. I'm not entirely sure that smoke bombs were around during this time era. I hadn't much time to research it either. Ninja smoke bombs were more popular during the 80s when the ninja movies came out. Oh well, we'll just go with it.


	7. Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vastra finds a bug and Jenny craves adventure.

## Chapter 7

**1880 - October - The First Case - Examination**

_Vastra's POV_

I couldn't decide what smelled worse. The musty, putrid air of the basement we were descending into or the little Ape that trailed at my heels. I glanced back at her, hoping that perhaps, she'd turn around and head back up. No such luck. The little thing held her arm up to her face, trying to block out the aroma.

"You can go," I reminded her with hope. "I can manage on my own."

She shook her head and then lowered her arm. "Does it not bother you, Ma'am? The smell, I mean."

"Of course it does," I said with a sigh. "Just learned to ignore it after a long while. The circus had it's own share of foul odors." I thought for a moment and then relented. Might as well make her useful if she was going to follow me. "Do all the bodies go here when apes die?"

"Humans," she reminded me, exasperated. "And, I reckon not. At least, my family weren't taken here. They died at home in their beds. Stayed there until they were ready for burial."

I tilted my head at her. Another small stab of remorse began to well up in me. Not only did this young ape have to fend for herself and know of loneliness, she had seen death. Up close and personal. "Where are they buried?" I asked as I made my way to the far wall where lines of doors were. I caught her shrugging from the corner of my eye.

"Dunno," she admitted with great sadness. "Couldn't afford a proper burial, you see. I'd reckon the church took care of them. Or, I'd like to think so."

Animals, I thought to myself. Discard bodies so easily because the family can't afford a proper resting place. "The girl should be in one of these vaults," I murmured as I traced hand over one.

The little ape became a little more pale than normal. I watched as those brown eyes widen. "Ya mean, there are dead people in those cupboards there?"

I looked down at the note the Inspector had given me. Number 5. I looked at each door. It was the bottom of the first row. "Yes," I told her and walked over to the door that had the number five engraved on it. "You can still leave."

She swallowed hard and I became amused by her unease. "Nah, I'll stay," she said, bowing her head slightly.

"Suit yourself, little Ape," I said and then opened the door. A pair of ape feet came into view and the smell of decay became more prominent. I grabbed hold of the handle and pulled. A large platform came rolling out and on top was a dead female ape.

Victim number eleven. The news of her death came to my door this very morning. I was beckoned to Scotland Yard by messenger. The little ape followed, eager to know of any news. What we received, of course, had not been good.

"Inspector Stanbury," I greeted with all the grace I could muster. I caught the little ape beside me giving me an unusual stare. That little furry line above her eye began to raise slightly. "This is Miss Jenny Flint, my... maid." I was relieved to find that the one called Gladstone was not around. I took a glance around to confirm this. His desk was empty. He had a tendency to linger too closely in my presence.

"Pleased," Stanbury said with a nod towards the girl. He gave her as much regard as he would have a dog. I eyed the pot belly ape with much distain. I am here about to do his job for him. The least he could do is show a little courtesy. Even if it is to the little, infuriating creature. And, Jenny, I noted, seemed unperturbed by the treatment.

"I take it there has been news," I prompted and took a seat in front of the large desk. He sat as well and the little ape took a position beside me on my left. Standing appeared to be of no bother to her. At least she was quiet.

"Yes, Madame," he began in a rush and I could see the beginnings of what appears to be panic trickle into his demeanor. "Another girl was found late last night. We are almost certain it's by the same."

I could hear Jenny gasp, but she remained silent. "Where was she found?"

The inspector sat back a little. "Just off the banks of the Thames," he answered and then began to rub the fur on his face. "Near the dockyard."

I thought for a moment. "That is the general area of where the last four victims were found. Is it not?" He nodded to me. "Very well. I will go take a look. Perhaps there is something of value that was overlooked. And the girl?"

"She has been transferred to the mortuary," he explained and began to rummage through the drawer of his desk. He produced a writing instrument and began to scribble something on a piece of paper. "We are trying to identify her. No one... has come forth to assist with that. We aren't entirely sure, but she could be without family."

I couldn't stop myself from peering over at Jenny. Her head was slightly bowed and her eyes stared down at the floor. Her fists clenched into tiny balls at her side. The anger was evident. I regarded the inspector once more. "I shall go at once to inspect the body."

He nodded and seemed pleased by my plans. Then, he leaned forward, folding his hands together on the desk. "Our mutual acquaintance," he began with great hesitance. "He spoke very highly of you. We hadn't heard from you in several days. I... we weren't sure if it was nonsense he was sproutin' off or... well, I trust that you can live up to his... praises."

I gave him a long calculated look. I wasn't sure if he had meant to lecture me or boost my morale. "I had taken ill," I lied, hoping that it would be enough to mollify him. My lack of interest and overall absence from this case in the last two weeks had certainly left an impression on him. Truth be told, after reviewing the files more thoroughly, I had found myself rather enjoying the prospect of a hunt. "I am quite well now. I will do what I can in this matter.."

Examining the body was essential. I had to validate my theory of who the culprit was. In a way, I was rather relieved there had been another victim. I had arrived too late to examine the past ten. It would best not tell Jenny that part. She seemed to have a rather strong attachment to other apes. Even to ones she had never met.

It had been a long time since I encountered this type of creature. I had to be absolutely sure that this was in fact the insect. "Sangrium Insectum," I murmured as I looked over the young female before me. I touched her hand, feeling the coldness that matched my own. I attempted to bend her fingers and found that the joints were too stiff. This ap- girl had been dead for a while.

"What was that, Ma'am?"

I looked over at her. "Long ago, in my time era, many beasts walked this earth," I began thinking back to my old life. "It was long before Apes evolved into what your kind are today. Beasts such as dinosaurs. You do know what those are, correct?"

She looked a little unsure and bit her bottom lip. "I have heard of the word," she admitted with unease. "What were they exactly?"

"Large reptiles," I told her.

"Like yourself?"

"Beasts," I said and smiled at the memory of hunting such creatures with my sisters. I cleared my throat. "I believe I have a book on the subject back at the flat. I shall show it to you." She nodded. "In my era, insects were massive in size. Not like a typical fly or ant that you see now." I watched as the girl visibly shuddered. Turning back to the dead female before me, I examined the skin around the neck. The same mark also branded this one. "Look here," I began, motioning her over with my hand.

"What is it?" she asked as she hesitantly walked over to my side.

I pointed to my discovery. Her eyes widen and she looked at me for a moment. "You see the two larger holes?" I asked. "Only a little larger than the other two."

"Yes, now that you mention it," she said.

"Those are the stingers," I explained, unsure of why I was even bothering. I was only to teach her combat skills. All this scientific knowledge would do her no good. Alas, I thought better when I spoke aloud and her amazement at all this new information did encourage me. "They deliver the venom to their victim."

"Venom?"

I gave a nod. "It will paralyze their prey in an instant. The venom is also highly poisonous. Even to my kind, it was hard to combat."

"These women were poisoned then?" She asked, looking from the bite wound to me.

"Those inept detectives believed strangulation," I scoffed at the thought. "Notice however, there are no marks upon the victim's neck." She studied the area I indicated for a long moment then nodded slowly. I continued on. "Now, the two smaller punctures are the organ that provide suction. The insect will then feed off their victim. If the venom does not kill them, the draining of their blood most certainly will."

"Like a leech then?" she asked, hurriedly.

I tilted my head at her, a little surprised that she knew what that was. Goddess, she didn't know what a dinosaur was, I believed she was ignorant on all biology. "Why, yes."

That furry line above her right eye shot up and I think she's either surprised or in disbelief. I wondered briefly if this little ape could teach me to read expressions better. "You mean to tell me," she began a little exasperated. "The thing that's doin' all this, killin' all these innocent girls, is nothin' but a leech?"

"In a manner of speaking," I said with a nod. "We will need to open the body to know for sure."

The horror on her face spread and she swallowed again. I was a little amused by her reactions. I reached into my coat pocket and brought out a knife that I had kept since my awakening in the tunnels. It had belonged to one of the workers. I extracted the blade and aimed it in the far right corner of the woman's chest.

"What are you lookin' for?" I heard Jenny ask from behind me.

"Evidence that this creature was indeed responsible," I answered and with that I cut through the skin and muscle. I made a diagonal line across the chest, ending at the bottom of the ribs. It was difficult with this type of knife I had as well as the rigor mortis that had set in. I managed and was able to cut a large X over the women's chest. I began to peel the skin away, opening the body for view. Or... what was left of it.

I heard Jenny cough and turned to see her holding her arm over her nose. "Sorry, Ma'am," she offered and I could see the skin over her face turn red.

The smell hit my nostrils almost instantly. The aroma was almost too much. "It is as I feared," I breathed as my eyes. There was no need to use a stronger instrument to cut through the ribs and sternum. Mostly because, there was hardly any bones left. Before me, most of the bones had melted away or grown soft. The affects of the venom, no doubt. I pulled back the sternum with little effort.

"What is it?"

"It is indeed, the leech," I explained, poking the exposed lung with a finger. I think it was the lung. Everything had turned grey and become wrinkled. It was almost like the life had been literally sucked out of the this poor ape. From the inside.

Jenny came up from beside me, peering into the cavity. I prayed that she would not lose her lunch into this ape's open chest. "Is it supposed to look like that?"

"No," I answered, happy that she seemed to have a stronger stomach than most of her kind.

"A little leech did all that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Little?" I repeated with a scoff. "Hardly. Judging by the amount of damage, I'd say this is a rather large, adult Sangrium. I'd wager at least a foot taller than myself."

Her mouth hung open. "A foot?!" she repeated, incredulously.

"What exactly does your kind believe a leech is?" I asked with concern.

She thought for a moment and then placed her two fore fingers in front of her, above several inches apart. "'Bout that big, I'd say. Fat little worm like creature. Slimy, too. Had to pry a few off my younger sister once when we were kids. We were near a river bank swimmin' and she just came up and there they were."

"What a poor disgrace to their ancestors," I said with a shake of my head.

"So, you mean to say that a very large, very dangerous leech is roaming the streets of London? Something from a million years ago?"

I bit my lower lip, eyeing the open body cavity. "Yes."

She was silent for a moment, walking away from me. I continued to study the grey insides of this ape. Finally, Jenny walks to the other side of the girl, looking straight at me. "Why are they all girls?"

"What?" Her question caught me off guard.

"The victims," she began again. "They are all girls. When you had first told me they were all girls, I'd thought it were a man defilin' them."

I thought that over. She was right to ask it. If it were a simple case of an animal eating to survive, then why weren't there more dead apes? Why are all of them female? "Perhaps that is where Mr Butler comes into play. Remember that was one of my theories," I offered. "Perhaps, he is choosing the victims for the Sangrium." I looked down at the ape. "Perhaps... this is his preference."

She didn't seem convinced by this. "What an odd combination," she said, thoughtfully. "Do all these San... insect things use another to get their... food?"

"Well, no," I said with a sigh. I began to fold the skin back, covering the chest. "In fact, I have never heard of such a thing."

We left the mortuary not long after. I had learned all I was going to learn and it left an unsettling feeling in my gut. Not just from the smell. We moved towards the Thames. "The docks should be not far out," Jenny explained, leading the way.

I shivered at the cold air. Fall was approaching fast and being so close to the water made it even more difficult to bear. We stopped at the shore banks. Several ships were coming into port. Such primitive means of travel, I thought to myself. Another example of how far behind this society was. The dockyard, which was close to where the girls were found, was just a mile or so away. Jenny stopped, appearing to be waiting on me.

"What are they for?" I asked, pointing to a line of five ships just a head of us. They were too close to the shore, so I was sure they weren't in use anymore. It almost looked like they were pushed aside like discarded toys.

"Most likely unsafe ones," she said with a shrug. "Perhaps in need of repair."

She was patient with me as I walked up and down the shore, looking about and occasionally sniffing the air. I didn't find much and became surprisingly frustrated by this. Jenny made a trek of her own, departing from me for some time, to get a view of the area. I had a feeling that she wasn't sure of what to look for, but felt the need to be useful in some way. To be fair, I wasn't entirely sure I knew what to look for.

"Blimey, what is that?" Jenny asked as we had turned to make our way up back to the streets.

I turned in the direction she had been pointing at. I lifted my veil. A large silhouette of some sort stood just underneath the dock. It was hidden in the shadows. I felt pressure at my arm and I looked to find Jenny's hand clenching tightly. I squinted, trying to determine if it was a creature or some strange object. "Stay here," I told the girl, pulling my arm out of her grasp.

I thought back to the one and only time I had encountered an Sangrium. It was just before we went into hibernation. My sisters and I had been on a hunt, finding ourselves face to face with that vile creature. The insect that Jenny described was nothing to what I remember a leech truly being. A large oval shaped body. Some, I heard, could grow to be nearly fifteen feet. It's thin tail was the deadly part of it. On the very tip, was the insect's stingers. I shuddered at the thought of narrowly avoiding that damn thing when it had attacked.

I brought my arms up in response to a potential attack. Inwardly, I was cursing to myself that I hadn't thought to bring a weapon. The object was a hollow shell of sorts. I tilted my head. Had the thing molted? Indeed, it was the creature. The shape of it's body gave no doubt. It was split down the middle as if the insect had broken free of the barrier and simply stepped out of its own skin. I touched the translucent material, examining the structure, while simultaneously admiring the oddity of it.

"What in bleedin' hell is that?" Jenny's voice cut thought, nearly making me fall forward into the hollow carcass.

"I told you to stay put!" I yelled at her, frustrated.

She ignored me, approaching closer to examine the shed skin. "Don't tell me... this..."

I smirked. "Yes, this would be the Sangrium Instectum."

Curiously, she placed her finger tips to the material, giving an audible shudder and backing away. She looked up in awe. "It's huge!"

My estimation was pretty close. The creature did come up over just a foot taller than myself. "Not as large as the one I had encountered," I said with a sigh. "I wonder how long it's been roaming the city."

"Did it go into sleep like your kind did?"

I shook my head. "No, but perhaps, it's egg was preserved somehow..."

"For millions of years?" she asked, doubtfully. I eyed her as she began to circle the creature, fascinated at the sight.

I gave a slight shrug. "I'm not entirely sure, Jenny."

She peered over the end of the body to look at me. "I can't believe this," she said with a shake. "I have lived in London all my life. I never heard of such a thing roaming the streets. It ain't exactly easy to hide. Why has no one mentioned it before?"

I didn't meet her gaze instead I studied the creature's face. It's vacant expression gazing back at me. It had a prominent forehead and it extended upwards past its skull to form two spikes. It looked slightly like devil horns, I mused before remarking, "Because, everyone who has seen it... most likely did not survive." She visibility shuddered. "We should destroy this."

"Destroy it?" she repeated, frantically.

I tapped my knuckle against the dead skin. A large portion fell away, falling to the ground. Jenny gave a sigh and kicked the back end with her foot. Large chunks fell away until finally, the perfectly sculpture of dead skin became a pile of flakes and dust. I bent down to retrieve a piece. Jenny's eyebrow raised in question.

"For study," I explained before tucking it away safely. We spent some time brushing sand over the skin until finally it looked like nothing more than debris. By the time we were finished, the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. I tugged at my coat, trying to find warmth as the air began to cool considerably.

"Ma'am," I hear the little ape call out for me. I turn to her. "If ya don't mind. I'm gonna go and get me some dinner."

"What you do with your time is none of my concern," I retort, rather harshly. She pressed her lips together and I think she is trying very hard to not respond. I sighed. "Do you need some money?"

An odd look crossed her face. "Money?"

"To purchase your dinner." That odd look remains on her face and for some reason, I believe I may have offended her. "You sell matches to pay for food, correct?" She nods. "We have been all about the city today and working on this investigation, I wasn't sure if you had time to sell those matches is all."

She puts a hand in her skirt pocket. "Reckon I got enough for some cheese and bread."

I tilted my head to study her. "That is all?"

Her brown eyes watch me carefully. "Well, I'd reckon a nice chunk o' cheese and half o' loaf. More than I had for dinner before I met ya."

I was taken back by this information. I had noticed that while her appetite was substantial, whenever she was given food, half would be saved for later. Have to make it last, she had told me when I inquired about this. Why did I feel this need to ensure she ate properly? What concern is it of mine if she has a loaf of bread or a steak?

"I am actually feeling a little hungry," I begin, choosing my words carefully. "Would you care to join me?"

She thought for a moment and then with a smile, shook her head. "I wouldn't want to impose on ya. Figured you'd like some time to your self."

I tilted my head for a moment, hesitantly. "I wouldn't offer if I thought you were." My mind began to yell at me. What in the world has gotten into your, Vastra? You can't stand the sight of these apes and now you're inviting one to stick around? Let her go.

She seemed unsure. "Are you sure?"

No, my mind immediately retorted. "We can get something more substantial than bread and cheese. Then go back to my flat."

Her eyebrows knitted together and I think she's trying to decide on something. "Well, if ya like. I would rather buy my own way, though. I've taken advantage of you long enough."

Part of me was relieved that she had agreed. That surprised me. When did that happen? When had her presence suddenly become... welcomed? I decided not to dwell on it. We headed down the street and found a nice little restaurant that sold meat pies. I sent Jenny in, requesting whatever sort of pie had the most meat in it. She shook her head with a sort of amused look on her face and did what I asked. When she returned, she handed me a rather large piece of bread.

"This is... a pie?" I asked, unsure.

She looked up from her own. It was a quarter of the size of what I had. All she could afford, I realized. "Yes, Ma'am. That should have mutton."

We found a bench nearby a small park. Everyone appeared to have better places to be, for it was deserted. Hesitantly, I lifted my veil with the promise of my young ape companion that she would inform me if she spotted anyone nearby. We ate in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet night air and skyline. Despite the cold, it was rather nice to sit out. Surprisingly, I was enjoying myself.

"What were your people like?" she asked all of a sudden.

"How do you mean?"

She pondered for a moment. "Well, you seem to think very low of my kind. I was just wondering... what were the differences?" I raised a brow, smirking. She rolled her eyes. "Aye, I know of the obvious bits. Green, scales, and whatever that is on your head."

My eyes instinctively peered upward. "My crests?"

"Aye," she said as she took another bite of her food. "I don't know much about that science you keep harpin' on about. But, I wanna know what Sil...Sil," she paused, troubled that she had once again forgotten the word. "What were all the lizard people like? Did you have parents?"

I blinked at that. "Well, I suppose I did," I answered, dumbfounded by the question. It was actually something I had never thought of. "We are hatched from eggs. Another main difference."

"Aye," she said with a nod. "We come from the belly."

During my time at the circus, I had busied myself with reading on the biology of Apes. I had been curious to see how much they had evolved over the years. It filled my intellectual hunger. I opened my mouth, intent on adding a few more scientific explanation on her kind's reproductive organs. I thought better of it.

"So, you don't know your parents?" she asked, almost remorseful.

I shook my head. "As I said, we are hatched. We didn't develop those bonds with our mothers as your kind does. Whomever hatched when we did became our closest allies. Perhaps even family."

She tilted her head a little in wonder. "You mean your sisters?"

I nodded, slowly, feeling that pit of emptiness at the thought of them. "Three."

"I had four," she explained, setting down her food. "And two younger brothers."

"Rather large nest," I commented.

Her brown eyes grew big and she let out a laugh. "Felt like it. Cramped in that small house. We bickered constantly." Her eyes lowered and her smile softened. "Sure miss 'em. Don't seem right some days. Me bein' here. Alive. And, they bein'... gone. Makes me wonder at times. Why was I the only one to not catch that damn disease? Why was I left behind?"

To hear the words that seemed to echo my own thoughts made my heart drop. I had to beg the same question. Why me? It was something I questioned constantly in the last year. It could have very easily been my capsule that was destroyed when the apes dug through. It could have very well been me who perished. But I didn't. And, neither did she. I looked to the little ape. I felt abandoned in this new world. And, I ventured that she felt something close to that as well. "But, you have other family," I pointed out. "That 'uncle' and 'aunt'?"

Her body stiffened slightly. "Aye. I do."

"What is that?"

She looked at me surprised, then realization hit her. "Well, my uncle is my mum's brother. My aunt is his wife."

"So, you must call him uncle as a term of endearment?"

She was slightly amused by this. "More like for respect. Like, me callin' you Madame or Mr Butler, Sir."

I nod in understanding. "Did they have other hatchlings? Is that why you are no longer with them?"

"Hatchlings?"

"Did they reproduce?"

Her cheeks grew a little red at this and she shook her head. "My Aunt was barren. I... I left," she explained, hesitantly and I decided to not press the matter. She was silent for a long moment, seemingly debating on what to say next.

I thought back to the shoe shop and the conversation she had with the ape there. "You hadn't known of your Aunt's illness, did you?" I asked, carefully.

Her head turned towards me so fast, I thought it would fly off. Her brown eyes studied me for a long moment before she gave me a slight nod. "Hadn't seen either of 'em in a year."

"Did you really leave London?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah," she answered in a low voice. "I've been here. Never seen the world outside of London," she commented and it sounded a little sad.

I hesitated. "I have seen most of the world," I told her and she looked at me with a wonderment. "Granted, millions of years ago, the world looked quite different. There were more trees. The air was cleaner." The thought of that world made me smile lightly.

"Sounds wonderful," she commented, looking up at the cloudy sky. She reached for the rest of her food. "How about after you awoke?"

"I seen quite a bit of this country. Been as far as Russia. Even saw a little of France," I mused. "One of the only advantages of working in a traveling circus. Although, it was quite exhausting. Barely stayed in one place for more than a day until we were off again."

"Must have been amazin'," she breathed, bringing her knees to her chest.

I thought for a moment. "It was," I told her at last, surprising myself. Despite the degrading work I allowed myself to do, it was quite the experience. The world, although changed, wasn't a terribly sight. At times, it was soothing to watch the passing scenery from my boxcar.

A second notion took me by surprise. Despite how infuriating this little ape was, I rather enjoyed speaking with her. I mused at that. How had that happened? Granted most of our conversation was me instructing her in someway of how things worked. The other portion was her explaining the strange ape society of hers. However, that was not unpleasant. I eyed her as I sat with half the meat pie in my lap. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You crave adventure," I observed with a smile.

She turned to me, grinning slightly. "Aye, suppose I do," she said with a shrug.

It made sense now. "That is why you seek my guidance," I continued and the smile began to fade from her face. "Why you wish me to solve this case so bad."

She looked troubled for a moment. "It's not that," she began after a long moment of pause. "Though, I'd be lyin' if I said the idea didn't cross my mind."

"Then what?"

She tilted her head, letting it rest on her knee as she looked at me. "I ain't had a family in a long time," she began. "When I was a kid, I had dreamt of nothin' but havin' grand ol' adventures. Like the ones in the books me mum used to read to me. I'd tell myself, soon as I was able, I'd run off and do just that. Have an adventure. Mum didn't like the sound of that. Got meself some good lashin's for that." Her eyes lowered and she turned away. "Then, my brothers and sisters fell ill. Then my parents. One by one, they all died. Then it was just me and no one could stop me from leavin'. Except, I stayed." She let her legs dangle back over the bench, swinging one and then another. "Solvin' crime. That sounds like an adventure," she said and the thought made her elated.

"It's dangerous," I retorted with a shake of my head. "This Sangrium is not something to be trifled with."

"Livin' on the streets is dangerous," she said, dryly. "At least, if I die, it's for something good. Heroic even."

I gave a long sigh. "You must remove your head of these childish ideas of heroism. We are not living a storybook. This is realty. And, it is bloody. It is cold. It could very well be your demise."

She gave a chuckle. Perplex, I tilted my head at her, waiting for her to regain composure. "And, what may I ask is so amusing?"

"Sorry, Ma'am," she began, wiping her nose with a finger. "It's just... well, not even a week ago, you wanted me gone. Made me wonder why you even bothered helpin' me that night."

I scowled at her. "Your point?" I asked, impatiently.

"Just wonderin' if you liked havin' me around, after all," she said in a low voice that held a bit of humor behind it.

"How preposterous!" I growled, looking away from her. "I spared your life from a terrible, abrupt end. I would rather that not go to waste."

There was a strange smile on her face and a look that I hadn't seen on an ape before. "All the same, Ma'am," she said, looking at me squarely in the face. That strange look. "I'd rather not stand back and watch. I want to help."

"I will not be held responsible for your death," I told her immediately.

Her eyes narrowed. "Aye... I have no plans on dyin'."

Before I could respond, a loud scream echoed from behind us. Jenny jumped to her feet, looking around. Then another scream sounded and we looked to our left, trying to see the source. Without saying a word, Jenny was off, running down the street.

"Why that stupid little," I begin, hissing in anger. I just told her about staying away from danger. What does she do? She runs towards it! I scoff, eying my half eaten meal. Leaning back against the bench, I considered my options. I could remain where I was, pretending to enjoy this dinner. That little Ape could get herself killed. I could have my flat to myself again. I smirked as I indulged in that idea. My daydreaming was cut short at the sound of my stomach growling. Or... I decided as I rose to my feet, I could assist that strange little ape with possibility of real food as a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, there is a lot of talk that goes back and forth with Vastra and Jenny. I really wanted to try and form that connection between them. I really wanted to figure out what could have went through Vastra's mind. I expect that in the beginning, she was probably a little bipolar about having Jenny around.
> 
> Random tidbit. The title of this story 'You and Me' is actually after a song. You and Me by You+Me. Basically P!nk with a friend of hers. I turn to a lot of music for inspiration while I write. This was what I listened to when I wrote the first draft of chapter 1. Great song, go take a listen. There are actually quite a few scenes that I had to turn to music for help. I'll have to get the playlist together.
> 
> So, I'm totally making this bug stuff up as I go. The name of the bug (if you didn't know).. are the latin words for blood and insect. According to google. :p So creative! Haha. I don't normally go in blind with stories. I normally write the ending or the big climatic scene first. From there, I write the beginning and work my way down. The Japan side of this fanfic has a beginning and end already, just needs the middle. The First Case side... eh, I'm just gonna wing it. Lol. I just have random scenes that I fit in, but not a concrete plan. This story is really just an exercise piece for me to help with writing my novel. Trying to develop my writing style and improve on story development. I hope everyone enjoys it, because that is another important reason behind it to. Entertaining people through writing always begins me joy.


	8. Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1880, Jenny learns about Vastra's tongue and is forced into investigating the shoe shop. While in 1886, a frustrated Jenny takes her anger out on a tree while Ito and Vastra discuss the case.

## Chapter 8 

**Fall 1880, Vastra's Flat**

_Jenny's POV_

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Well, hold still," my lizard companion instructed, tightening her grip on my wrist.

"Not so tight!" I protested.

Two week ago, my life was completely normal. As normal as it can be when you live on the streets. My days were spent hungry and sellin' matches. Then, one night, I found myself in quite a bind. Surrounded by scoundrels, taunting me with a knife, threatin' to do...vile things to me. My savior hadn't been a bobby, as it should have been. They are never there when you need 'em. Naw, my savior had been a woman colored green and covered in scales. The same woman, whom was attempting to tend to my wounded hand. We sat across from each other in front of the fire. We had arrived to the flat in a hurry. Madame went about starting the fire and retrieving the basin of water. Now, she sat with my hand in her lap. She opened my palm and began to dab a wet cloth to it.

"You were lucky," she said in a low voice. I looked at her warily. "It is not very deep. When I had explained the concept of blocking, did I forget to mention you shouldn't try and catch a knife?"

I scowled at her, unsure if she were jokin' or bein' serious. She looked up for a moment to give me a rather dark look. Oh, serious it is then. "Didn't think of it at the time," I replied in a low voice, feelin' somewhat silly. "And, I didn't try and catch it. He was comin' at me and I just put my hand up. Didn't think about it."

"Well, at least you didn't lose any fingers," she said, pouring a little whisky over it. I winced and she paused, watching me. "I can't decide if that was a brave move you pulled," she began and returned to her work. "Or incredibly stupid." I couldn't form a reply because I was still tryin' to decide that for myself. Her blue eyes caught mine. "I hope it was worth it."

"It was," I said, immediately. Her scaled hands felt strange against my skin. I don't think I could find the words to describe it. They were a strange texture and cold to the touch. There was also a dryness to them. It wasn't unpleasant... just not human.

She didn't say anythin' for a moment. Instead, she continued to examine the cut. "You should not need stitches," she said after a while.

I looked closer. "How'd you know?"

Her blue eyes caught mine for the second time and I couldn't help but swallow hard. "I helped mend many apes during my time at the circus," she explained as she placed the rag in the basin of water. She soaked it and then took it out to wring out. "I appeared to be the only one not bothered by the sight of blood."

"Humans," I corrected with a sigh.

"Apes. Humans," she repeated in that non carin' way of hers.

I looked away. I was upset with her and more upset with myself. I couldn't admit it to her, but she were right. It was a very foolish thing of me to do. At the sound of the scream, I had instantly bolted, trying to find the source. I had rounded a corner and found them just at the mouth of an alleyway. I hadn't considered what could happen to me.

"Oi!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

The scruffy man turned to look at me. Looked more like an animal with that unshaven beard and matted hair. He held a woman by the arm while aimin' a knife at her. She was a pretty thing with long blond hair and blue eyes. She looked at me, frightened. "What's this?" The man sneered before throwing the poor girl down to the ground. He turned to approach me. "A volunteer then?"

Not a smart move, I thought. What now?

He took three long steps towards me, holding his knife up. I held my hand up as he swung it, not realizing my mistake until it was too late. Madame said to use my instincts and they had failed me. As the pain began to grip my hand, I began to berate myself. Should have dodged the bloody thing!

I held my injured hand with my other. Then I felt something grab at my arm. I froze, looking up at the man. My throat went dry and my heart pounded loudly. I turned my head and closed my eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

But it never did.

Hesitantly, I looked up at him. Fear struck him and he instantly let me go and backed away. I turned to see what had spooked him. Madame stood, looking from me to him to the girl with her head tilting ever so slightly. She had forgotten the veil. I don't think she realized that. Or perhaps, she didn't care. The lady, however did, and she let out a loud scream that pinched my ears.

"Wh-what is that?" the man stammered once the screamin' stopped.

She came to my side and looked down at my bloody hand. "What in the world were you thinking?" she growled at me.

"What?" I asked, sheepishly, turning away a little to keep my hand out of her eyesight.

"I just told you that I saved your life. Don't waste it. And, what do you do?" she asked, angrily. "You run towards the first inkling of danger! How very reckless!"

"Oi, and what took you so long to follow?" I demanded, feeling the need to defend myself. "Had you been any later and I would very well be dead."

"This is none of my concern," she explained, simply and her eyes looked over to the man.

I was troubled by this. "You were just goin' to ignore the scream then?"

"I was enjoying my evening and somewhat enjoying the dinner. I was not going to let anything get in the way of that," she said in a huff.

Before I could respond, the man made a noise. We both turned to look at him. "What?!" We both demanded to know at the same time.

"Ouch!" I yelped again and was brought out of the memory.

"I am almost done," Madame assured me as she dipped the rag in the basin once more.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" She looked up at me. "What did you do to that man?"

She tilted her head slightly in that strange way. A small smile on her lips. I felt my cheeks blush a little. "You want to know if I killed him?"

"Well... yes, but what did you do to him? You weren't anywhere near him and all of a sudden he fell to the ground. I didn't see a weapon on you."

I thought back. We had turned to look at the man. Madame had opened her mouth and I thought she was going to say somethin'. But, she closed it. All of a sudden, the man fell to the ground. The knife fallin' to the cobblestones with a clink. The woman, without so much as a thank you, scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could manage. We watched as she disappeared down the street. I had intended to ask Madame, but she took my by the arm and began to guide me home at a fast pace. Her free hand went up and she brought the veil over her face.

The smile faded from her face and she hesitated before answerin' me. "My tongue."

I raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded. "Tongue?"

Slowly her mouth opened and I watched, eyes goin' big, as her tongue slithered out of her mouth... almost snake like. It didn't seem to have an end and the tip was split down the middle. It was exactly like a snake's tongue, I realized. I froze when I felt it against my palm. It had a rough feel. My breath caught in my throat. And, with a snap, the tongue retracted and disappeared back inside her mouth. I must have looked a sight with my mouth dropped and my eyes wide. I looked from my hand to her several times.

"Between all the smells in this city and all the other apes, should you be in trouble," she began, turnin' back to her work, and ignorin' my reaction. "I should be able to find you easier now that I have your taste on my tongue." She took a white cloth and began to wrap it around my palm.

It weren't meant to be taken in a sexual manner. I knew that. She weren't human, of course, so things probably worked differently. For all I knew, what she had done could have been the same as what a handshake was to me. My heart pounded though as she finished. I watched, my mouth still slightly open, as she took the basin outside. When she returned, she noticed my odd expression.

"Is anything the matter?" she asked.

I swallowed and shook my head. "No, Ma'am. I just," I paused, lookin' back up at those blue eyes. "I'm sorry that I made you worry."

She made a noise at that and returned the basin to its proper place. "I was not worried."

The way she spoke made me think that she was tryin' to convince herself more than me. I let it go and watched as she rummaged through a large box of books. She looked over a cover before settin' it down and lookin' at another.

"What are you lookin' for?" I asked.

"You said you could read?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"Only a little," I managed. "My friend helped me a little with it, so I can get by. Never was properly taught."

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed and brought out a large brown book. "Ancient dinosaurs From the Dawn of Time," she read the title with amusement.

"That's where you are from," I commented, moving away from the fire to join her.

She shook her head and I could feel my cheeks blush. I had said somethin' daft, I'm sure. We sat at the table and she opened to the first page. Every page had a different reptile. They were all large, she told me, but I couldn't be sure how large just by the picture. The names were too hard to say and she repeated them several times. Finally, she gave in with tellin' me names and just told me about the creatures 'emselves. I think I tried her patience. Despite that, she seemed to rather enjoy tellin' me of the animals she remembered from long ago. Strangely enough, I enjoyed hearin' of it.

With a hum, she flipped through a few more pages. "There appears to be nothing about the Sangrium in here. In fact, your ape society has omitted a large portion of creatures from my time. Pity." With that, she closed the book.

I began to rub a finger of my bandaged palm. "So, what do we do?"

She considered my question. "We will have to start with what we know. Eleven girls are dead." She began to run a hand over her chin. "We can both agree that the fatal blow was from the Sangrium. Shoe shine was discovered on several of the victim's clothing."

"That rag as well," I chimed in and she nodded.

"Indeed. This all points to the involvement of someone with access to shoe shine. Most of the girls were last seen around the corner from a shoe shop owned by Mr Butler."

I still had a hard time believin' Mr Butler had a hand in this. He seemed like such a kind 'ol gent. His family havin' been in London for three generations. Never met his father, but my father spoke praise of him. From what I can remember. "And what about that strange skin? What was that?"

Madame sat back in her chair. "Many animals shed a lining of skin every so often. Myself included. It is just a natural occurrence. Much like how dogs shed a coat of fur between seasons."

"It was found so close to where the girls were found," I commented.

"Yes," she agreed as she looked downward. She was quiet for a long time, thinkin' over everythin' we had talked about. "Perhaps we should focus our attentions on Mr. Butler."

"We gonna visit his shop again, then?" I asked, uncertainly. I didn't want another pair of shoes.

She shook her head. "We need to determine if the shoe shine on the girls is the same as the one from the shop."

I lifted an eyebrow. "And... 'ow in bleedin' hell we gonna do that?"

She smiled. "Why, by using that brilliant talent of yours."

Comin' to a stand, I waved my hands out in front of me. "Oh, no. I ain't about to break into anythin'! It's against the law."

She looked a little amused by this and tilted her head to look at me. "You didn't seem to be opposed to it when you broke into my home."

I opened my mouth to protest, but shut it. She had a point. I couldn't very well pick and chose when I decided to follow the letter of the law. With a heavy sigh, I fell back into the chair. "Aye, what'd you need me to do?"

"The rag that was found," she began. "Perhaps there was more than one made. If there is one similar to it in the shop, we could have a solid connection."

I nodded. "Makes sense. So, ya want me to go in and find one like it?"

"We are both going to go in and look for clues," she explained. "We will also observe Mr. Butler for a few days. Follow him to see where he goes and who he talks to."

"Sounds rather like stalking. Madame," I said with even more unease.

Her blue eyes studied me for a long moment. A small smile on her lips. "Jenny, sometimes we must decide on the lessor of two evils in order to do good."

I sighed. "Aye, Ma'am." When she said it like that, suppose it made a little more sense. I still wasn't happy about havin' to do it.

With that, we decided it was time for bed. Madame slipped under the duvet of her bed. I placed another log on the fire before climbin' onto the pile of blankets I fashioned for myself as a bed. I brought the thin blanket to my chin and stared at the ceiling.

My mind thought back to the reptiles in the book. It was hard to imagine they existed long before humans did. There were even more kinds than what was in that book, Madame had said. What was the world like back then? I thought in awe. These sorts of things weren't taught to us growin' up. Naw, we learned of the Lord's word and things that would later help us when we ran our own home.

Mum would have thought this was useless nonsense, I thought to myself with a small smile. Father would have thought whoever wrote that book was stark mad. I chuckled slightly. I could almost hear his voice in the back of my mind. Lord, I missed 'em.

I wondered for a moment what they would have thought of my lizard friend. Disbelief, doubt. I turned my body to face the fire. I could hardly believe it meself. I still awoke some days, not realizing where I was and with a start, thinkin' that all of it was a dream. Then, I would gather myself and realize that I wasn't on the street, being cold and hungry. Nah, I was warm and safe. Then, Madame Vastra would come into view with a brisk good morning and all I can feel is relief that this was my new reality. But... I wondered as I watched the flames dance in the hearth. An insect as big as a lion is roaming these streets and killin' girls as it goes on. Not to mention a lizard woman, whom was layin' in the bed next to my own. I bit my lip. If these strange things exist in 1880 London, just how many other types of strange creatures are out there?

The next night we set out just before dark. Madame handed me a large cloak that matched her own as we stepped out of the flat. "To keep your face hidden," she informed me and helped place the large thing over my shoulders. "What we do much be done with the upmost discretion."

The damn thing was so long that it trailed behind me. Hope she wasn't expectin' me to clean this thing. We found a safe spot at the entry way of an ally just across the street from the shop. It was just in our line of sight and there were enough shadows to keep us hidden. I placed my back against the wall and turned my head to peer around the corner. Madame took a spot opposite of me, keeping just inside the shadows. She lifted her veil.

"When he leaves, you will go in," she explained.

I turned to look at her. "What about you? Thought you said that the pair of us would go in?"

"I will follow Mr. Butler."

"Well, be sure to come pick me up from jail then," I muttered.

She cocked her head a little. "I thought you were a master at this lock picking skill of yours."

"Master?" I scoffed at that. "I ain't ever said anythin' of the sort. I can get through a lock with no problem. Ain't gonna help me if I get caught now will it?"

She gave a small chuckle at that, but didn't have a reply. I shook my head. We both turned when we heard someone call Mr Butler's name.

"Ya 'eadin' 'ome then?" a man asked as he walked by the shop.

Mr Butler turned as he finished lockin' up the shop. "Aye. Been long day. Say 'ello to the missus for me, eh?"

"Course. See ya in the morn."

Mr Butler nodded and watched as the man walked off. He tugged his jacket tighter and jumped down the steps. I felt a slight push from Madame.

"Oi, no need to rush," I growled at her, which earned me a grin. She remained silent and walked off followin' behind Mr Butler down the street.

I sighed heavily and waited for a horse and cabby to pass by. Cautiously, I made my away across the street, lookin' about as I approached the front door. It took less than a minute to bust through the lock. My heart was in my throat the entire time. Without a second look back, I entered the shop and closed the door behind me. I exhaled, not realizing that I had been holdin' my breath. I touched my chest with my hand, feelin' my heart rate calm slowly.

It was quite dark with the only light offered bein' from the moonlight through the windows. I looked about at the shoe displays. I walked slowly through, findin' the counter with ease. I bent down to search the drawers and shelves behind it.

"Damn," I breathed when my search came up with nothin'. I entered the back room, slowly. It was much darker in this area. I paused to retrieve a matchbook from my pocket. Better get this over with quickly, I nudged myself. Lightin' the match, I held it in front of me and made my way inside.

I moved around from left to right, lettin' the light reveal whatever was in front of me. Nothin' but shelves that held lasts of different shapes and sizes. Various tools hung on the wall and some shoes were hangin' on a string line that ran from one end of the room to the other. I waved the match when the flame neared my hand. I tucked it in my pocket and immediately lit another. I had to do this every so often as I gazed around the room, tryin' to find something to connect this man to the crimes.

I reached the far end of the room, feelin' the wall as the light went out in my hand. I tucked the used match in my pocket and thought for a moment. I could not find anything of value here, I decided and turned around, intent on findin' my way out usin' the light at the front of the store as my guide.

I must have moved a little off the course I had used to come in. For the next thing I knew, I was fallin' through a hole in the floor that I hadn't known was there. I hadn't seen one on my way in, anyway. A scream escaped me and I landed hard on my bum. I fell backwards with another yelp, coughin' at the dust that attacked my face. It took several moments for me to calm down and I looked around while tryin' not to move my head much.

Above me was a perfectly round hole that went through the floor boards. "What..." I couldn't help but whisper as I struggled to get back to my feet. My head barely reached the hole and I looked down to find I had landed on a rug. I crouched to examine it, lookin' back up for a moment. Maybe... maybe this had been over the hole? Had he been tryin' to hide it? "How strange," I muttered and bent down to retrieve my matchbook that I had dropped.

I lit one to take a good look around. The light seemed so much brighter in here somehow. I turned around, holdin' it out in front of me, to find nothing in all directions. Perhaps this is just a cellar, I thought to myself, though it was strange that he had a hole that let to it and not a proper entrance. I froze when a sudden sound caught my ears. My match went out at the same time and I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. "What in bleedin' 'ell!" I yelped when the sound of somethin' clickin' grew louder and louder.

Then there was a loud boom of footsteps. One after another, almost as several people were runnin'. I gulped. Runnin' towards me! Without a second thought, I jumped up, droppin' my matchbook and grabbin' hold of the ledge above me. As the sound grew louder, I lifted myself up and crawled out just as I felt somethin' move below me, narrowly missin' my foot.

I was on all fours, movin' forward as quick as I could before fallin' face forward. I turned to look behind, horror fillin' me as I heard somethin' scamper away beneath the floor. It almost sounded as if it were right below me. Then, there was nothin' except quiet. I struggled to breath and I laid on the floor with both my hands on my chest.

"What... the bleedin'... hell," I said between breaths, tryin' desperately to calm down. Finally after sometime, I did, lookin' up at the ceiling above me. I need to get the hell outta here. But, in my haste, I had dropped my matchbook. I felt the urge to cry. I had to go back in. Not only for the matchbook, but for that damn rug, too. I can't have Mr Butler seein' that someone was meddlin' in his store.

Slowly, I crawled back to the hole, lookin' down into it. There was nothin' that I could see and certainly nothin' was makin' any noise. I sat up, lettin' my feet dangle inside. Sayin' a silent prayer, I jumped in, landin' gracefully on my feet. I didn't waste anytime. I went down, findin' my matchbook in a hurry. Then, I set to work on rollin' the rug up. As I was workin, somethin' bumped my finger.

I picked it up. It was a round thing with a hole in the middle. "A ring?" I wondered, unable to really see it properly. How odd. What would a ring be doin' down here? I shook my head. I could debate this later. I need to get the hell out of here. I shoved the trinket in my pocket, then lifted the rug and shoved it upward through the hole.

As I grabbed hold of the ledge, ready to pull myself up, something grabbed my arm. I screamed as the person lifted me up. This was it, I realized. Straight to cell I go! A gloved hand was pressed against my face, silencing my scream.

The person began to speak and instantly I knew it was Madame Vastra. "Now, my dear, do you wish to announce your presence here to all of London?"

My heart began to slow and once I was calm, Madame dropped her hand. I wasn't sure how many mini heart attacks I could take in one night. Sitting on my knees, I shook my head. "Sorry, Ma'am. Just a little jumpy is all. Somethin'," I hesitated, lookin' down in the hole. "Somethin' is down there."

I watched her move in the darkness, approachin' the hole to peer inside. "Explain."

"I heard clickin' while I was down there," I said in a rush. "I didn't see it, but I heard it come at me. Got up here just in time, too."

Her head turned towards the rolled up rug near me. "Clicking noise, you say?"

"Aye, Ma'am. Gave me quite the fright," I shuddered at the memory. "Whatever it was came straight at me. Sounded like a mob of people comin' at me. I wouldn't have gone back down, but I had dropped my matchbook. Plus, I needed the rug to cover this back up."

She looked at me and with the darkness, it was hard to tell what her expression was. "You went back down there? Even knowing there is something there that could potentially hurt you?" She sounded like she were in disbelief.

I gave a nod. "Like I said, my matchbook was down there. I reckon it won't take much time for Mr Butler to figure it were me here. He knows I sell 'em."

She was silent for a long moment and I could feel her blue eyes on me. She grabbed me by the arm, usherin' me out quickly. I was relieved to be leavin' and walked on ahead of her. In the moonlight that came through the windows, I could see her face. She paused, lookin' me over, almost as if she were seein' me for the first time. "Wait here," she ordered and went into the backroom. A few seconds later, she returned. "Everything appears to be in order. Let us leave."

I kept an eye out as Madame locked the door behind us. We strolled down the street in silence for a long moment. Then, once we were a safe distance a way, I pulled the ring out. "Didn't find much in there," I confessed. "But, this was in that hole," I told her and handed her the piece of jewelry.

She still had her veil up so I caught the look of surprise. She examined the ring. It was a simple gold band with a diamond in the middle. "This would belong to a female ape, correct?"

I nodded. "Looks like an engagement ring." She tilted her head at me and I could see the question formin' in her mind. "Ya know, for marriage?"

"The union of two people?"

"Yes," I said with a nod. "When two people have decided to stay together forever, the man usually proposes. He gives the woman a ring. Then, they marry in a church."

She was perplexed by this. "What is the purpose of the ring?"

I looked down at the ring then back up at her. "Well, it's a symbol of the man's promise to stay, protect, and love he woman for all her days."

"What a strange notion," she mused, then asked, "What if it were two women? Do they not use rings?"

I stopped, shocked by such a thing. She looked at me curiously. "Two women, Ma'am?"

"Yes, what if the relationship is between two women and they decide on such a unity. Who presents the ring?"

I coughed into my injured fist. "Well, I suppose either could. Wouldn't make much difference. Women can't get married to each other."

She looked utterly confused by this. "So, marriage is strictly between a male and female ape?" she asked, carefully to which I nodded.

I decided to change the subject. "Do silur... reptile people have marriages in a similar fashion?"

She had been studying the ring again, but looked up at my question. "Silurians," she said, dryly, but began to explain. "Marriages were rare in my time. They did exist, but did not involve rings or churches. Normally, a party of Silurians would go out on a hunt. They would present their kill at a feast to which it would be consumed. The ceremony itself involved a blood bond."

I raised an eyebrow. The whole bit sounds a bit bloody, I thought to myself. I wasn't sure I wanted to know more, but of course, my curiosity got the better of me. "What do you mean by 'blood bond'?"

She closed the ring in a fist and then looked up at the stars above us. I watched as somethin' passed over her face. She was rememberin' her old life, I realized. And, the thought made her both sad and happy. "I have seen only one first hand. Both participants slice each other's palm. It is a sign of trust between the two. Then, they will hold the injured hands together, showing that the two have become one. Together, they will wrap their hands using cloth. This symbolizes the unity between the two. That nothing will come between them. The pair will remove it later on during consummation. That, of course, is where the love will come into play."

I blushed furiously at her candid explanation. That sounded nothing like a human weddin'. "Women take weddings seriously. Well, as far as who can throw the biggest party. Fancy dresses, big feasts, and the like."

She shook her head at this. "That type of unity should be taken seriously. And, it can only occur once. A blood bond cannot be broken. That is why a Silurian marriage is so rare."

"Were they afraid then?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She didn't seem phased by my question, merely thoughtful. "Afraid of such a commitment? I would surmise that such a union should be feared. To bind oneself forever to another is a fearful thing. You wouldn't want to be stuck with someone so casually."

"Suppose that makes sense," I said with a sigh. "You think that belonged to one of the girls, then?"

"I should think so," she said with a heavy sigh. "I will confirm with Inspector Stanbury in the morning. He may know if one of the girls was promised to another."

"What then?" I asked. "That thing that almost got me... that had to have been that leech."

She was troubled by this and I watched as she swallowed hard. "Indeed. We cannot go back there," she said with a shake of her head. "We should let that hand heal first. Then, we will need to gather supplies."

I raised an eyebrow. "Supplies? What sort of supplies?"

She gave a grin and I couldn't help but feel a shiver run up my spine. "Why, weapons of course."

**1886, Japan - Tanaka Inn**

_Vastra's POV_

I was enjoying the sunlight on my face as I sat on the small little porch that led out from our room. The spring day was marvelous and I inwardly wished I didn't have to spend it going through the case notes. A week had passed since our encounter with one of the ninjas. We had stayed indoors mostly away from prying eyes. Our time was spent going over case notes, the family members of the girls, history of the Tanaka Company, and any other details. Jenny had been quite spooked by the attack and hadn't said much in the last few weeks. Her mood had soured considerably since our arrival. And, I believed being stuck indoors had taken quite a toll on her psyche. This became more evident as she took her frustration out on the poor tree in the yard.

Her grunts echoed in the small yard as she swung her sword against the bark. I sighed. She was going to ruin that blade. I suspect she knew this as she used one of her lesser liked ones. I can't recall where we had come about obtaining it. Jenny kept swords in the same fashion women kept hats and shoes. Each seemed to serve a different purpose to her. There were the ones she kept strictly for battles and our nightly encounters with the unsuspecting criminal. These she kept in pristine condition. She was constantly ensuring the blade was sharpened and the grip intact.

Then came the swords used specifically for cases such as the one before me. The ones that she wouldn't mind if the blade became dull or chipped. Could care less if the entire bloody thing shattered. These swords were kept for practice swings to constantly ensure her aim and strength did not falter. Or... to let out her frustration. Especially around that strange time of month female apes have. Another mammal oddity.

I remained where I was, content with watching my young companion take swing after swing. She donned on her favorite black trousers and a simple button up shirt. All pretense of her Victorian London upbringing long forgotten. The scene before me had spooked several guests. I could hear several doors opening, only to shut quickly after once they had seen the scene. I was not about to rein in Jenny. Best she fight the tree and not me.

"Well, she is certainly working herself up into a fit," Ito commented as he approached me. I looked up, seeing that he had entered through the front gate. He paused at the sight of me. I had drawn up my veil to enjoy the sun, not having thought of being seen by the residents. Respectfully, he composed himself and took a seat beside me. His gaze moved towards Jenny.

I studied him for a moment, noting that he seemed appreciative of the sight before him. "This is nothing," I said, earnestly. Ito was not privy to the more aggressive outburst my young mammal friend was capable of. This one had a temper. The sight before us was Jenny just letting off some steam and readying herself for another possible attack. "I believe that she is in need of a distraction."

He hummed in response. Then, reaching into his breast pocket, he produced a small piece of paper. It was the one Jenny had discovered at the Watanabe home. There hadn't been time to consider the find afterwards. Tending to Jenny had taken priority. Jenny, of course, did not forget and I found her the next morning, rummaging through her skirts.

I sat up looking at her from my futon. "My dear, what are you searching for?"

She turned to look at me. "I found something in the kitchen of that home," she said in a rush, picking up a boot to look in it. "I think I may have lost it."

"Oh, do you mean that piece of paper you had been holding?"

She nodded. "Aye, do you have it?"

I reached over to my suitcase that I kept close by. I reached in to grab it. "You had dropped it when you fell unconscious. I was unsure of it's significance."

She came over and sat beside me. Her eyes looked down at the paper in my hand. "I ain't sure either, Ma'am," she admitted and her cheeks began to turn red. "That ninja got to me before I could really make sense of it." We sat together for a long while afterwards, trying to decipher what it said to no avail. Instead, we decided to consult with Ito, whom had been happy to look into it.

"It's Chinese," Ito began to explain as he handed me the paper back. "It's all numbers. I have an acquaintance that speaks the language and was happy to help with decoding it."

"And?"

"We believe it reads, 'The secret discovered. Dishonor on you all. No place to hide.' Perhaps Watanabe's death was not an accident."

I placed a hand on my chin. "Which leads to the question, was it was a suicide or a murder?"

Ito crossed his arms over his chest. "It was no secret that he was unhappy with his life. Having lost his wife and his daughter having gone missing."

"How about his station at work?" I asked, curiously. "Was he having any trouble with the people he worked with?"

"Not that I can recall. Perhaps we should inquire with Tanaka-san."

I was lost in thought for a while. The only family history that seemed scarce was that of the Watanabe's. Not much family left what Ito had told me. Watanabe was an orphan, having lost both his parents to war when he was a child. His wife and child were all he had. I looked over the paper once more. It had only been by chance that Jenny had uncovered it. I glanced over at her. She had moved to another part of the tree.

She seemed to have a talent for uncovering strange items in cases. I noted this very early on and was determined to make the use of that skill. Months into my employment with Scotland Yard, Jenny began to accompany me to crime scenes. Quite a few times, her finds help lead me to the direction I needed to go to find the culprit.

Now staring at her latest find, I had to beg the question, "Where could he have gotten such a message from? Certainly not by messenger."

He considered my question. "There is a tradition here. There is a wall of fortunes located at many of the shrines. They are bits of paper with messages on them. Fortunes can be about anything from love, your career, longevity, to just general happiness."

I was skeptical. "You believe this came from there? What are the chances that this very one could have been chosen amongst all of them?"

"Extremely high," he admitted. "There are quite a few on that wall. But, the message was written on the same paper as a fortune. Turn it over."

I did and squinted. Very faint ink was shown and easily missed. "There is a Japanese symbol here."

"Yes," he said with a nod. "It means 'death'."

I raised a brow. "What a pessimistic fortune," I commented.

He gave a shrug. "It is up to the person receiving the fortune to decipher it's meaning. Perhaps to one it is a warning that death is near."

"So, where could have Watanabe-San gotten this?" I asked again, mostly to myself. "The ink is so faded that perhaps this was plucked from the wall several years ago."

"It is likely," he said. "He kept mostly to himself. Since having lost his wife, he wasn't much into socializing. Although, he did like his Sake."

"Sake?"

"It's rice wine," he explained, simply. I fought the urge to groan. Even their alcohol was rice based. He went on. "There is a teahouse not far from his house. It was not uncommon for the board members to visit there and have dinner. Watanabe was often seen there having Sake."

I considered this for a moment. Four missing girls. One dead man. A string of fires. We hadn't much to go on. "It may be worth investigating."

Ito cleared his throat, seemingly trying to decide on something. "Perhaps," he began, hesitantly. "I could take Miss Flint? With your permission, of course."

I wasn't entirely surprised by his request. His interest in Jenny was evident in the way he watched her. I peered over at my young companion for a moment, trying to carefully form my words. "That is entirely up to Miss Flint," I spoke, honestly. "It is not my place to permit or deny such a request."

He raised a hand up. "I meant no offense."

"And, none was taken," I assured him.

"You would learn most if you visit after working hours. However, if two women were to dine there without a man, it would be... questionable."

"Not unsafe?" I inquired. I was accustomed to such social restrictions. A woman walking on her own at night without a male escort was frowned upon back in London.

He laughed. "Most likely it would be. However, seeing as how Miss Flint handles a sword, something tells me that it would be more dangerous for whomever crosses your path."

I smiled at that. "Quite so."

He grew serious. "I don't want to intrude on your investigation. I just..."

"You wish to court Miss Flint," I ventured when he had trailed off. His eyes widen at that and he looked away, slightly embarrassed by my candid speculation. "It would be wise for you to escort Miss Flint to the teahouse," I said after a long moment. "You know of the culture and the language. It would be most helpful."

"I would be glad to be of help. I owe Tanaka-san a great deal."

"I remain with my previous stance," I reminded him. "It is entirely up to Miss Flint. I fear that we should wait until her energy is depleted before consulting with her." We both turned to regard her. There appeared to be no end in sight. "In the meantime, may I inquire on how you came about entering Tanaka-san's service?"

"As I mentioned before my father was a samurai," he explained. "Tanaka's father was as well. He trained my father in the art of war. When samurai's were outlawed, Tanaka's father decided to enter the family business. He took my father in as one of his own. Tanaka-san and my father were close to being brothers."

"So, when your father was killed," I ventured. "Tanaka offered you a place amongst his family in a similar fashion?" He nodded. "And, what of your mother?"

He hesitated. "I never knew her. She was killed just after the war."

"The same war that took Watanabe's family?"

"Yes," he answered in a low voice. The subject seemed to trouble him greatly. I considered the information. While I didn't find it relevant to the case at hand, I could see there were connections between the board members outside the company itself. The war claimed several family members and friends. Such losses could change a person.

Jenny approached us, bringing me out of my thoughts instantly. "All done for the day," she announced, breathing heavily. I peered over at Ito, whom was watching Jenny with great interest. He hadn't confirmed his desire to court her. It was evident on his face. This troubled me as I felt oddly protective of Jenny. However for a moment, I wondered if it was more than that.

"Ito-san has offered us some valuable information," I informed her and lifted the paper up slightly. "You did well in finding this. It appears it is a warning of some sort to Watanabe-san." Jenny's cheeks became crimson. She was so easily embarrassed when receiving my praise. "Ito has made a proposal," I began once more, noting how uncomfortable Ito became by my choice of words. "It appears that Watanabe spent a great deal of time at a local teahouse. He has suggested that we start our investigation there."

"Would you care to accompany me?" Ito asked, hurriedly, looking from me to Jenny. "Strictly for the investigation, of course."

"Of course," I agreed rather dryly. Jenny was silent during the exchange and had turned to give me a questioning stare. It was hard for me to tell what silent message she may have been trying to send to me. Her brow lifted slightly and she tried very hard to not look back at Ito. Was she looking for my permission? I wondered. She knows she is not bound to me. This was established years ago. Jenny had a habit of disappearing at night, not returning until the morning after or at times at night after. I never questioned her about it nor did she freely offer explanation. I remember once she had came to me to ask why I never inquired her about that type of behavior.

"Your time is your business," I had told her rather sternly. "As long as you return for our cases, I mind not how you spend your time."

The subject was never raised again. It wasn't long after that Jenny's nightly outings ceased altogether. We had begun sword training around that time and our work with Scotland Yard had increased dramatically. I considered for a moment that perhaps, I had taken up too much of her time. She never interacted with other humans unless she was apprehending them. It would be unfair of me to deny her this opportunity for companionship. She appeared so... distressed as of late and so very... lonely. Perhaps, this could assist in lifting her spirits. Surely, she would very much enjoy a night with someone of her own species. "The choice, my dear," I began, surprised at how steady my voice was despite my apprehensive mind. "Is entirely up to you. It would be... beneficial to the investigation, of course."

Her face fell slightly and she appeared almost... disappointed. Perhaps this was not the reaction she had been seeking from me. Hesitantly, she turned to Ito. "I would be glad of your company," she said at last and the response seemed to lift Ito's spirits considerably.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked Jenny after Ito disappeared to see to his afternoon errands.

Jenny took a seat beside me. Her face was sullen and she appeared to be troubled. "Slightly so," she admitted. "My ego is still damaged, but the exercise did help alleviate my anxiety."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Exercise?" I looked over at the damaged tree. "That was more like an attack." She considered the tree as well. The poor thing looked a sight. Chunks of bark had fallen away, leaving most of the trunk bare. From where we sat, we could see the markings left by the blade. "I will have to offer compensation for the tree you massacred," I said and couldn't hide my amusement.

She didn't share my enjoyment. Instead, she looked down at her blade. "I'll apologize," she assured me. "I will need to replace this."

"Is it not salvageable?"

"I shouldn't think so," she said in a low voice. "It's chipped. Best give it to a blacksmith to melt and use for silverware."

"We will replace it," I promised her. "We haven't brought a new sword in quite some time."

"Or stolen one," she added and the comment brought a smile to her face despite her sour mood.

"Ah, yes," I chuckled at the memory. "Suppose we could find us a good katana while we are here."

"So, what does the paper say?" she asked, curiously, pointing to my hand.

"I believe Ito said that it was 'Secrets discovered and dishonor on you all'," I began. "No place to hide."

"Do you believe it is in relation to the girls?"

I shrugged. "I can't be sure. Perhaps we will learn more at this teahouse." She nodded at that, but didn't say anything in reply.

We were silent for a long time. I glanced over at her from time to time, seeing the melancholy on her face. I moved closer to her and placed my hand on her back. She jumped slightly, turning to look at me. "I am very sorry to endangering you like that," I told her once more. "I...," I stopped short, unsure of what I truly wanted to say. She gave me a hard look and then did something most unexpected. She leaned over and gently rested her head on my shoulder. My heart caught in my throat. I opened my mouth to say something... anything. However whatever I could say in that moment was forever lost somewhere within. Having lost my nerve, I closed my mouth. Instead, I took my arm and rested it around her neck, pulling her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toward the end of their existence, Samurais became less and less of a warrior and more of a figurehead. Slowly, the Samurai army faded away, making way for a more modernized type army. In favor of a more modernized Army, samurais were officially abolished in 1873 by Emperor Meiji. This included revoking the right to carry a katana in public and the right to cut down someone. I would imagine this was a bitter pill to swallow for the older generation of Samurai. And they did try and rebel, unsuccessfully.
> 
> In regards to the shoe making, a last is that wood mold that the maker uses to make the shape of the shoe. It looks like a wooden foot without toes.
> 
> Sake was and still is a very popular beverage in Japan. It even involves a special ceremony when served. During the Meiji era, which is the time era this story is set in, there were laws that allowed everyone to brew this. This resulted in over 30,000 breweries becoming established. This stuff was served in all the restaurants and homes. I couldn't find anywhere if there were bars or taverns in Japan around this time, so I settled for a teahouse with modifications. Traditionally, teahouses were used specifically for tea ceremonies and gatherings. People basically sat around, watched tea being made, and drank it. Eh, sake was everywhere as it was, so we'll just go with it. :p
> 
> Oh, one last thing. My description of a Silurian marriage ceremony was slightly inspired by the book Outlander. For those, who have not read that book, it is the story of a woman who is transported back in time from 1943 to 1743 Scotland. She ends up having to marry a Scottish man. In the book, the author described that the ceremony involved each person cutting their wrists and then their hands are bound together. They recite oaths in Gaelic, which if you read it is some pretty deep promises. I may do a one shot of Jenny and Vastra's wedding using this concept.


	9. Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1880, Vastra steals a weapon while in 1886, Jenny visits a teahouse.

## Chapter 9

**1880 – British Museum – Middle of the Night**

_Vastra's POV_

"Madame, can I ask what the devil are we doin' here?" my young ape companion asked from behind me.

I had been staring at a painting, lost in the brush strokes and the image of the young female ape. Such a strange art form, I decided. The wall before us was filled with paintings of apes with most of them being female. A good portion of them were also unclothed. It was a horrid sight. Jenny lifted the little lantern she had brought towards the painting I had been admiring. I had relented and allowed her to bring it as her eyesight was no where near as efficient as my own. She hadn't wanted to chance losing anymore matches as she almost had in the shoe shop.

"Is it not obvious?" I asked.

Jenny looked around as if in search of the answer. "Well... no, not at all."

The threat of the Sangrium was increasingly becoming more real. Jenny had been very fortunate in having narrowly escaping her encounter with it. I eyed the bandaged hand that held the lantern. This little ape seemed to be a magnet for near death experiences. With only luck on her side. She was lucky. Just as she had been when she confronted the robber the other night. I was impressed with her bravery. Truly. However, I needed to constantly remind her of her limitations.

I hadn't expected her to stumble upon the creature. In the shoe shop of all places. It had only confirmed my suspicion that there was a connection between the ape that ran the shop and the Sangrium. Now how to connect him to the murders? Or at the very least, the disappearances themselves. The ring that Jenny uncovered is hardly enough proof. I was told as much when I spoke with Inspector Stanbury. It was unknown if any of these female apes were promised. I berated myself for a moment. Perhaps, I should have accompanied Jenny. I may have found something more substantial. Alas, my desire to follow the owner led to the impulsive decision to leave the little ape on her own.

Although, it was fortunate that she had stumbled upon the ornament. Had it been me, I would have thought nothing of it and thrown it aside. Jenny, on the other hand, knew of her species' custom. She realized that this could have belonged to one of the victims.

What a strange custom, I thought momentarily. Presenting another with a little piece of jewelery was so very... odd. Marriage, as I discovered like many other things, was treated so very different from what I had known.

I vaguely remember seeing many female apes at the circus wearing such ornaments. Sometimes they would be around their necks and other times on their wrists. In the animal kingdom, the male species would often attract females with the use of colorful displays. For instance, the peacock. The male, in contrast to the female, are full of bright colors with a large feathery tale. The male expands this tail to show the extravagant patterns and colors to initiate the mating ritual. Was it like that for apes? I wondered. Do the females use these pieces of jewelry to attract the males. From Jenny's explanation, it didn't appear to be quite for that purpose. More like a method to ward off other potential suitors.

In any case, as much trouble that seems to trail behind her, Jenny would be needed. Such a great source of interesting and occasionally useful information on apes. My only hope was that I could keep her alive and in one piece.

"We are here to obtain a weapon," I explained as we began to walk down the little hallway. I couldn't stop myself from pausing every so often to gaze upon a painting. The more I stalled, the more agitated Jenny became. She kept moving in a circle as we walked, looking around. I had cleared the way in easy enough. Unfortunately, I had to promise the young ape that I would not kill or eat anyone I came across. As tempting as it was, I held my promise and knocked the only guard on duty unconscious.

"You mean to steal?" she asked, frantically. "This ain't a marketplace, Ma'am. These items belong to the Queen!"

We rounded a corner, finding ourselves at the entrance of the exhibit I was in search for. "Most of this does," I conceded and walked on in with the young ape at my heels. "However, there are a few things here that do not belong to apes."

"Humans," she reminded me with a heavy sigh. She was often insisting that I desist on referring to her kind as Apes. No matter how much I tried to explain that her kind evolved from such creatures, she would not concede. To 'humans', as she put it, there was a heavy line between the two.

I approached a large case and leaned over it to look inside. "Apes," I began with a slight shrug. "Humans. They are all the same."

She leaned her back against the glass case. Her lips pursed in a thin line. Ape faces were so very hard to read. Her nostrils flared slightly and her face contorted slightly. A scowl? I couldn't be sure, but in a way it reminded me of the Doctor's expression when we had first met. When he had stumbled upon me as I nearly killed several tunnel workers. Whatever had been bothering her, which I wasn't certain was the case, she didn't voice. Instead, she looked straight ahead and waited.

"What are these things?" she asked and turned to the sign. "Findings from E...?"

"Egypt," I offered as I studied the object on the other side of the glass. "My... friend told me once of an explorer, whom made a grand discovery."

"The same bloke who set you up with Scotland Yard?"

I gave a nod. "Indeed so. The discovery was that of a tomb believed to belong to wealthy, aristocratic Egyptian."

"So, this lot here is what he found?" Jenny asked, moving the little lantern about to gaze at the findings.

"Appears to be so," I answered. "Now, the explorer, I am told, sold almost all of his findings to this museum. However, I cannot recall his name."

Jenny peered over the case to look at something. "Christopher Croft?"

"I believe so. How did you know?" She pointed to the sign she had been looking at.

"What's this suppose to be then?" she asked, looking into the case I had been standing in front of and pointing to the item.

"An explosive device."

A gasp escaped her. The sound echoed in the empty room, making it sound even louder than it had originally been. I shot her a look, making her cower slightly. Her eyes darted from the bomb to me. "Ma'am... what did you say that was?"

"An explosive," I repeated, offhandedly and began to study it. Inside the case, a circular grey disk lay on a white cloth. Three blue orbs were embedded on the surface. The information card provided claimed that this was a brooch, possibly belonging to this unnamed rich Egyptian. I had to roll my eyes. This was Silurian technology. The Doctor's information was accurate. All around me in this exhibit were pieces of my people's past. All had been collected by a Mr. Christopher Croft from a tomb discovered completely by accident. Though, it hadn't been a tomb, but a storage facility. The entrance to its contents had most likely collapsed in on itself at some point. Everything in this room were weapons used by my people so very long ago.

"Ma'am, this doesn't look like an explosive," she said, hesitantly. "How can you be sure?"

I sighed, looking over at her. "Because, it is Silurian made." Without further ado, I lifted the glass covering and grabbed the disk.

"Ma'am, you can't just take it," she whispered, dropping to her knees to retreat from the object. "What if it blows?"

"It will not," I assured her. "The detonator has been damaged. It will need repair before it could properly detonate."

She blinked several times before standing up straight. This piece of information seemed to calm her, however she still appeared nervous "H-how does it work?"

I moved the little disk over, examining the underside. Such curiosity, I thought to myself. Not just of my people, but everything in general. She has an appetite for knowledge. It is a shame that she is stuck in a time and place where such a thing could never be properly sated. "Solar power," I explained, finally looking back at her. "This type technology will not be fully developed in your society for another couple hundred years." I returned to inspect my find. "This is a early model of what my kind developed. I am impressed with how well intact it is," I commented and then thought, almost too intact... how did the Doctor come by this information? With the Doctor, who could be sure?

Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Blimey! Solar, you say? Like the sun makes it explode?"

I chuckled, earning myself an icy stare from her. "Not quite in that sense," I told her once I was able to compose myself. Brown eyes watched me as I placed the item in her view. My gloved finger pointed to the gems. "These blue orbs collect sun rays. It stores and compresses them. When triggered, the stored energy releases rapidly. It's sudden release creates a sort of explosion" She was silent as I tucked the item in my satchel. She must have understood my explanation for she asked for no clarification.

Hesitantly, she asked, "So... you want to use this... against the insect?"

It was a interesting idea. "Not quite," I said after a while. "For starters, that would make for quite the mess. Secondly, I am unsure of how long it will take me to repair it. So, we will need something a little more... practical."

My eyes settled upon a weapon that I had not seen since I was a hatchling. From afar, it appeared to be the handle of a sword without the blade. I eyed the description card. This Christopher Croft even stated that this was so. A black hilt with a curved covering that was to protect the hand. Jenny came up to my side.

"A sword hilt?" she asked, confused when she read the sign.

"No," I told her, reaching over to pull the item out of the glass case. "It is an old weapon. Another early model from what I was used to using. This is a gun.” I brought the weapon close to her, pointing to the covering that hovered over my fingers. "Works much the same as the disk bomb. The blue orb on top," I said and then pointed to it. "Collects the solar power. It stores it. The inner mechanism converts the rays into simple bursts of ammunition."

She had been intrigued by the item and I had promised her the opportunity to see it in action before we confronted the Sangrium. I snatched a few other items from the gallery, much to Jenny's dismay, and proceeded to leave.

"I can't believe we basically strolled into the British Museum," Jenny exclaimed with a shake of her head. "Nicked a few things and now we are walkin' out."

"You sound surprised," I commented as we made our way back to the door we had entered in.

She gave a shrug, but remained silent as something had caught her eye. We had walked by a second corridor and through it, clearly visible, was a wall full of swords. Jenny went on in and I followed reluctantly.

"Amazin'!" she breathed as she brought her lantern up to the weapon. "These were owned by knights?"

I read the description card that was nailed to the wall beside the sword. "It appears so." She tilted her head at odd angles, seemingly wanting to examine the weapon at length. I couldn't help but smile at that curiosity of hers. "You have an interest in swords?"

"Yes, ma'am!" she answered with great enthusiasm and hadn't turned to look at me. "They are quite fascinating!"

I hummed in agreement and leaned in to inspect the sword she had been admiring. "We had used something quite similar back in my time."

"You use swords, too?" she asked in mild shock.

"We had a vast variety of weapons at our disposal. Though, I admit, these were quite primitive compared to what I used. Regardless, we were still required to master them."

Her whole body turned towards me and the excitement was evident in her face. Those wide eyes and half opened mouth reminded me of a time at the circus when I had seen a young female hatchling turn to her father. Excitedly, she had asked – no begged- for a sweet from one of the stands. As Jenny could barely contain herself and was practically hopping up and down, I couldn't help but reminded of that scene.

"Can you teach me?" she asked, eagerly.

I scoffed. "You haven't even mastered general combat. Now you expect me to train you on yet another skill?"

Her excitement faltered slightly. The hope being replaced by one of determination. "Well, why not?"

Despite myself, I felt slightly bad for turning her down so abruptly. I would never find another student so eager to learn. "The agreement was for you to learn combat skills. Then, we are to part ways," I reminded her, curtly. "Nothing more."

Somewhat deflated, the little ape gave a sigh and turned back to regard the sword. There was a wistful look on her face. "Aye, Ma'am," she agreed, dejected.

A sound of footsteps brought reminded us of where we were. Jenny moved towards the wall, pressing her back and keeping to the shadows. Her eyes grew wide as she gazed over at me. Her hands gripped the lantern tightly.

"I 'eard somethin' over there," a male ape's voice boomed. "Someone attacked Fredrick. Careful now, whoever's 'ere may 'ave weapons."

"Aye, Sir," another male responded and the sound of footsteps grew louder.

Jenny shot me a look and I moved towards her. "Ma'am, I thought you took care of 'em?"

"I believed I did," I whispered back, eyeing the lantern. "Turn that off."

"I won't be able to see!" she hissed, but I had already bent down and blew it out.

I grabbed a hold of her hand, instantly feeling the warmth through the fabric of my glove. "Stay close," I instructed her. I peered around the corner, seeing the light flow into the hallway. They weren't too far. Silently, we walked forward, crossing the hallway towards the door. Jenny's footsteps echoed in the hallway and I cursed under my breath. I paused, pushing the girl back against the wall. I made a mental note to teach Jenny how to walk more quietly.

I turned to Jenny, who's eyes went wide. "Ma'am, what do we do?" she asked in a whisper. There was a tremor in her voice. She was afraid, I realized, and trying very hard not to show it.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Over 'ere," one of the male apes called out and he sounded very close. "Let's check this way."

"Is that a serious question?" she asked in disbelief. "You eat people!"

"Well..." I began, but realized that I had no logical defense to that. It was true after all. "I haven't eaten you," I pointed out.

There was a moment of silence and finally with a sigh, she gave a nod. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed hold of her, pulling her up onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding the lantern close to my chest. "You are much too loud," I explained to her as I peered around the corner. Seeing no one, I dashed across the next hallway. The sound of my footsteps were almost nonexistent. The movement caused the little ape to tighten her hold on me. I could feel the warmth of her arm against my neck.

"Ma'am, I think they're goin' the other way," she whispered to me.

"Shh," I almost growled and then peeked around the next corner. The door was just ahead. I turned slightly to look behind me. With one final sigh, I went forward, quickly.

"I think I saw somethin'!" A male voice shouted just as I reached the door.

I hadn't bothered to close the door as I went out into the night. What was the point? The ape had obviously spotted 'something'. It would be evident in the morning when they see several items missing from the exhibit. I sped up, rounding a corner and then crossing a street. Thankfully, it was empty. No one would be out at this time of night. I stopped in an alleyway a few blocks away from the museum.

I let Jenny slip from my back. She gasped, leaning against the wall and clutching her chest with her hand. Her other hand, which was bandaged, held tightly to the lantern. She looked as if she saw a ghost. In the distance, we should hear shouting.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, perking up to listen. "I must be out of me mind listenin' t' you!"

She went on, not quite yelling, but almost hissing at me. Half of what she said, I couldn't understand. The angrier she got, the less of her speech I understood. I watched, waiting for her to calm down, while simultaneously listening for anyone whom might wander this way.

"Are you quite done?" I asked finally when she paused for a breath.

She opened her mouth, but immediately closed it. Standing straight, her eyes narrowed into small slits as she considered me. "Naw, I ain't got nothin' more t' say," she sighed at last. Although I sensed that she was still quite upset. "You'd be lucky if I ever talk t' ya again," she huffed. With that, she spun on her heels and walked off.

I watched as she headed deeper into the ally, intent on taking the next street on the other end. I had no idea if she was planning on heading back to my flat or not. I realized then that I could have done away with her. I could have left her behind and let the other apes take her away. They would believe she had a hand in the theft. She would sound mad if she told them a lizard actually committed the crime. However, just like that night when she ran off to investigate that scream, I found myself unable to abandon her. I hadn't even thought of it. I shook my head, suddenly disgusted with myself. I am a great Silurian warrior. My kind far surpasses these primitive apes. My moment of anger dissipated and I gave a small chuckle at the absurdity of it all. I began my journey back to my flat. The little ape even had the nerve to lecture me. As if I were the hatchling! And, I had not made a single retort to her rantings. Imagine that. This great Silurian warrior, left speechless by a little, hairy monkey.

**1886 – Tanaka Inn**

_Jenny's POV_

I had to admit, a kimono was much more comfortable to wear than my Victorian skirts. I was in awe at the whole process while watchin' Mrs... Tanaka-san dress me. She helped me into a simple white robe. I supposed these were much like undergarments. She went about tying the ends together. Then, she pulled out the kimono. It was beautiful. Blue with pink flowers all about. I pulled my arms into the sleeves. Then, finally, Tanaka-san began to tie a large belt of sorts around my midsection. It was a wide thing that took up my entire abdomen. It was tied towards the back. I took a look in the mirror. It looked like a giant bow of sorts and reminded me very much of a bustle.

I stepped out from behind the screen. Madame looked up from her notes, pausing when she found sight of me. "Well, what'd you think, Ma'am?" I asked, taking a turn so she could get a view.

From the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw her tongue flick out. Even after all these years, it was still hard to get used to seein' that thing. She was silent for a long moment, seemingly lost for words. I raised my eyebrows at her. "It's," she began, clearing her throat. "Very nice."

I smiled at her approval and she turned back to her notes. I did my best to thank Tanaka-san. Attempting the word in Japanese as best as I good. She gave a smile at my attempt and gave a bow which I returned. When she left, I wandered over to Madame. "What will you be up to tonight?" I asked her.

"I plan to go over more case notes," she said with a sigh. "Tanaka family history is quite extensive."

I took a seat across from her. It was odd having to sit on the floor as there were no chairs. Furniture was not common in this country. People sat on their knees. It proved very uncomfortable. "Anything that can help?"

She gave a sigh. "Not quite. It appears that Tanaka had two brothers. One died during the war. As did the parents of Watanabe as well as Ito's."

I tilted my head. "What war was this?"

"I'm not sure," she told me. "It does not appear to have been recorded in any official documents in the country. I have sent a request to have anything on the subject given to me. Ito is in the process of gathering scrolls that he believes may be of some use."

"So, everyone involved had some loved one that died during the war," I observed. "That ain't so unusual. War takes many lives."

"Indeed. Although, I am not entirely sure it is as simple as that."

"Is it ever simple, Madame?" I asked with a chuckle. "Since our first case, I'd have to say nothing has gotten easier. Only stranger."

She couldn't help but smirk. "Suppose that's true."

I could feel the tension in the air. Madame was bothered by something. Whether it were about the case or not, I couldn't be sure. She didn't seem very happy at my agreement to go to the teahouse with Ito-san. I hadn't wanted to be rude. Ito seemed to want to assist in anyway that he could. And, truth be told, we did need his knowledge of not only the Tanaka family, but his culture.

I placed a hand over Madame's and her head snapped upwards. Her blue eyes looked at me curiously. The touch of scales was soothing and I resisted the urge to let my hand wander. "I'll do my best tonight, Ma'am," I promised her and pulled my hand away.

"I have great faith in you," she managed to say before returning to her reading.

Several hours later, I ventured out of the inn meeting Ito-san at the gate. It was a lovely spring nigh. How wonderful it was to be out of the London smog to enjoy it. I mentally scolded myself. This was work. I needed to focus. It hadn't been a long walk to the teahouse. It was a large building and the outside looked like all the other buildings. The inside was very much like the inn. Spacious rooms surrounded by rice paper walls. We followed the woman as she led the way to our table. We walked between large tables that sat low to the ground. Men huddled around them, sittin' on their knees, laughing and drinkin'.

We were given a table at the far end of the room. Ito took a seat with his back to wall and I sat beside him. We had a perfect view of the room as well as the entrance. We could also see if anyone went by towards the private tea rooms.

"This is quite different," I observed as another woman appeared to serve us tea. She placed little cups in front of us and began to pour. "And, much cleaner than the taverns back home."

Ito smiled. "Yes, I do remember those," he admitted.

"How long were you in London for?"

"For about five years," he explained. "I had been sent to university there to study sciences. It is why I came to know English."

I gazed around the room as he spoke. There didn't seem anythin' out of place. Each table had a lively bunch of men. Some even had a woman or two. All were laughin' and enjoyin' 'emselves. Briefly, I wished Madame were here with me. She most likely could spot what may be out of place even if I couldn't. I looked back at Ito.

"Madame told me that you lost your parents while very young," I began, watching as he gave a light nod. "I'm very sorry to hear that. I lost mine as well."

"How?"

It had been a long while since I thought of my parents. Madame kept me so very busy and the distraction kept them far from my mind. I felt ashamed of that for a moment. I thought back to my early childhood. It seemed very much like a dream. I don't think I could remember their voices now. And, at times, I felt like I forgotten what my siblings looked like. The thought made me sad. I wondered if this was how Madame felt of her old life with her own kind. Had it felt like a dream to her? Or was this the dream she was waitin' to wake up from?

"Consumption," I explained. "I was eight. I lost my siblings as well to it."

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'm very sorry to hear that. Consumption I hear is a very hard disease."

"Aye," I said with a nod. "Bloody business."

"Did you become employed with Madame Vastra after?"

I smiled at the mention of her name. Funny how such a simple thing brought a wave of happiness to my chest. "I actually hadn't met Madame until years later. She weren't too fond of me in the beginnin'."

He was a little intrigued by this as he took a sip of his tea. "That seems to have changed. You two seem to work well together."

Yes, we do, I thought to myself and I felt my heart warm considerably. "We are partners," I told him carefully. "And, we are also friends."

He was lost in thought for a moment and seemed to be considerin' somethin'. I took a sip of tea while I waited for him to decide what to say "Have you... had you ever considered leavin' Madame?" he asked with great hesitation.

"Leave her?" I repeated, somewhat shocked by him. "I don't understand."

He looked bashful, lookin' away from me to eye the room. "Well, you know. To marry and start a family. Isn't that what all girls from London want?"

I couldn't help but laugh and he looked at me curiously. "Sorry," I said when I regained my composure. "Suppose, that is what they teach. I do remember my Aunt often tellin' me how I should go about findin' a good man and settle in." Too bad, that weren't possible for one such as myself, I thought. My amusement fated as a somber feelin' took over. I had a choice to make and it was somethin' I had been avoidin' for weeks. Madame was fond of me, but I had doubted such a union could work properly. Not because we are both women, but because we were of different species. But, oh, how I ached for that companionship – her companionship. So, how am I to completely out myself to my employer, friend, and partner... to explain how I was different from other girls, the expectations from my Victorian upbringing... and how completely taken I was with her.

I looked up at Ito, realizing I hadn't said anythin' in a long while. He waited patiently and I offered him a kind smile. "I could never leave Madame," I said at last with a finality in my voice that spoke volumes. He was taken back by this, but gave a nod.

I watched as several women entered the room, faces painted white, and dressed in fine and colorful kimonos. Their hair were pinned up in buns and decorated with bells and flowers. One carried some sort of instrument in her hands. Or at least, I thought it was. It was a round thing attached to a long pole. Strings ran from the top all the way over the round bit. It looked much like a guitar, I realized. The woman knelt down with the instrument in her lap. The other two positioned themselves in the large space in the middle of the room. Everyone's voices quieted and heads turn to watch the spectacle.

"Geishas," Ito explained, leanin' closer so not to speak too loudly. I had heard of Geishas before, but had never seen one. It was a marvelous sight.

"They're beautiful," I stated in awe. "How long does it take for them to dress like that?" I was curious. Tanaka-san took about ten minutes to get me in my kimono. Must less time consuming than a dress to be sure.

"A while," he answered me. "I believe I've been told a good half hour or longer, depending."

Impressive.

The woman sitting began to pluck away at the strings. The room filled with the melody. It was lovely. The woman began to sing in Japanese.

"A shamisen," Ito explained. "A popular instrument used here."

I could see why. The song was beautiful. The other two Geisha began to move about in a sort of dance. The pair moved as if they were one being. If one moved their arms up a certain way, the other would follow suit. Twirling about and wavin' their arms, they tilted sideways and glided about the room. I sat, awestruck by it all. The only thought in my mind was how I desired Madame could see this, too.

Then, he caught my eye. I had almost missed him in the crowd. I had followed one of the Geisha's arms, watchin' as it moved in the air and that's how I had accidently noticed him. He were sittin' by himself nursing a small cup of tea in his hands. He watched the Geishas intently. He had long black hair that was tied back and a dark blue kimono. He looked like every other man here. But... I had seen him before. I were sure of it. My attention left the dance completely.

I studied the man. Where have I seen him before, I asked myself. I reached far into my memory, tryin' to find the answer. I came back empty. It weren't like I came across many people here since arrivin'. Most of 'em women. Almost all of them were family members of one of the girls. No, I decided. He was not a relative. At least not one I had met.

Then, the man slightly turned, havin' noticed my gawkin'. I snapped my head back to the dance. Almost too fast, I realized. He were sure to know I had been starin'. Ito seemed to notice somethin' was up and leaned closer to inquire.

"Nothin'," I assured him, barely lettin' my eyes leave the Geishas. "Just thought I recognized someone I knew is all.

He looked around the room. "Who?"

"A little to your right," I whispered to him, not turnin' my head. "The man in blue. He's by himself at the table." Ito turned to look, tryin' to appear casual. "Do you know him?"

"I am not sure," he answered, truthfully. "He's not from this village. I can assure you of that. It could be someone just passing through."

The dance came to a end just as the music faded. The Geisha set her instrument aside and stood. Then all three began to take seats at random tables. In the corner of my eye, I caught the man's sudden movement. He had gotten to his feet and began to head for the exit. As he pushed the curtain aside to pass through, I stood.

"Miss Flint, where are you going?" Ito asked and he stood as well.

"Stay here," I told him. Without another word, I started towards the door with every intention of followin' this mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not one of my favorite chapters. I had planned to write the bug plot a certain way, which didn't work out. So when I changed the direction (which is hard to do when you already posted so many chapters on ff.net), I was faced with a dilemma. How the hell was Vastra going to fight this thing? So after a few glasses of wine, this is what I came up with. 
> 
> A shamisen is a three stringed guitar that Geishas played to entertain men at parties. Geishas did pretty much everything to entertain their clients. There even came a time where Geisha's virginity were sold to the man who wanted to pay the most. The book Memoir's of a Geisha is a great read for anyone who is interested in the subject.


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny finds herself in mischief and discovers an awful secret. Madame Vastra realizes her lack of trust.

## Chapter 10

**1886 – Tanaka Inn**

_Vastra's POV_

"What do you mean 'she ran off?" I asked, licking my lips as I felt my anger boil. I resisted the urge to hiss and instead I stood abruptly to begin pacing about the room. Ito stood before me with his hands behind his back and his head bowed slightly. I flicked my tongue and even through the veil, I could smell his fear. And, he should be! I trusted this ape.

Trusted it with Jenny. And, what does it do? It loses her!

I paused, taking a deep breath. He lost her, I mentally corrected myself. This man lost Jenny.

"She asked if I knew this man that had caught her eye," Ito explained, carefully. "When he left, she said for me to stay and she left to follow him."

The anger began to rise again before I could stop myself. "And you didn't go with her? She tells you to stay and you remain like a dog would?" I scoffed at that.

"She," he began, but faltered when he could not think of a response. "I waited an hour, but she never returned."

The urge to hiss returned and this time, I couldn't suppress it. The two Tanakas stood at the doorway, watching our exchange in silence and uncertainty. Ito turned to convey to them in Japanese what had transpired. Unable to remain in one spot, I brushed past all three of them and headed straight for my room. As soon as the door was closed, I tore the veil away and began to rip away my dress. I reached instead for my simple brown skirt that I normally wore for our nightly scouting. I pulled my white blouse over my head and began to button up my vest.

As the anger began to vanish, I felt a steady rise of panic within me.

Jenny... my foolish Jenny.

I had to constantly remind myself in these six years that despite her mature demure and how intelligent she was, Jenny was still very much a child. Sometimes, being reckless and acting on impulses was beyond her control. I had learned this early on when it had almost costed her a hand.

How was I to find her? In this strange country where everything is so unfamiliar. I would be lucky to find one person whom knows the English language. Perhaps by scent, I decided as I put my boots on. It was my best hope. I thought back to the night I had first taken in her scent. The smell of dry leaves and honeydew. I had saved her life twice at that point and something told me she would need my assistance again. That I would need a way to find her if that day came. And, strangely, I wanted to protect her.

I could still remember the small gasp that she was barely able to contain when my tongue found the skin of her palm. There was a faint smell I couldn't place at the time. It hadn't been until we began living at Paternoster did I come to find that it had been arousal. I had thought by knowing her smell, I would be able to find her easier through the smog and filth of London.

"Should you ever be in trouble," I had told her when my tongue was safely back in the walls of my mouth. "I should be able to find you easier now that I have your taste on my tongue."

It had been a good thing that I had done it. On more than one occasion in London, especially in the beginning, I had to rely on my sense of smell to find her. Now, in Japan, where there were no horses, or smell of human sweat... the air was cleaner here and there was more space... now in Japan, I hoped this would lead me to her.

"Where are you going to go?" Ito asked when I had emerged from my room.

"Where do you think? To find her!"

"You wouldn't even know where to begin," he began his attempts to reason with me. "At least wait until morning. We can gather a search party."

I paused when I came to the front door. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. Anger will not solve this. It would only lead to a mistake, I told myself. He did have a point. For all I know, I could be walking into a trap.

I could feel my heart break as it began to pound in my chest.

Where did she go?

Is she alright?

Will... will I ever see her again?

Suddenly, I was filled with regret. All the things I had wanted to tell her... why hadn't I told her?

I stopped. Tell her? Tell her what exactly?

That she was the best thing to have happened to me since waking into this new era.

That she is wonderful, brilliant, and good hearted.

That I could never remember ever feeling this way about anyone. Not even towards one of my own kind.

My throat went dry.

"The man she went after," Ito began. "I don't believe he is from this village. He could be a traveler just passing through."

I turned to regard him. I was frustrated, angry, and above all else... afraid. I wasn't used to such a thing. I opened my mouth to respond when the door slide open behind me. The sight before me nearly knocked me over. Jenny stood in the doorway, covered in mud, and with a wary smile on her face.

"Good evening, Ma'am, Ito-san," she said in a low voice.

Relief washed over me instantly, but in the same moment, it began anger. "Where the devil have you been?!" I demanded to know, balling my fists at my sides.

Jenny looked away, somewhat shamefully and then began to remove her shoes. "I followed a fellow," she explained, nonchalant. Her head tilted slightly to regard Ito. "I believe I may have ruined this kimono. I will do my best to clean it in the morning."

"I'm sure it will be okay," he told her.

My head snapped from Jenny to him. "You followed a fellow?" I repeated, regaining her attention. I licked my lips, trying desperately to hold in my anger. "You were to observe only. Not follow anyone."

An odd look crossed Jenny's face. With a shake of her head, she brushed past me. "I think I am in need of a wash."

I trailed after her, leaving Ito behind. "Jenny."

She didn't respond nor did she look at me as she headed towards our room. I followed and closed the door behind me. I closed my eyes, trying to regain my composure. When I found myself calm, I opened them to find Jenny at the chest that held her clothes. She glanced at me as she grabbed her night gown and robe. "Jenny," I began again. "You cannot... you can never do such a thing again."

There are times, much like this one, where I forget how easily Jenny Flint can be provoked. I watched as the simple signs I had come to recognized take form. The two furry lines above her eyes came downward. Those beautiful red lips pursed together in a thin line. Those brown eyes stared back at me full of anger.

"I am not a child," she retorted, evenly. "I can look after meself."

I honestly was not entirely sure what had come over me, but I had put myself through hell in the last hour. Part of me resented her for that. "That is not the point," I told her, roughly as I began to shed my outfit.

She looked away to give me privacy. "Then what is the bloody point, Madame? I saw no other option. I 'ad not gone there thinkin' I'd go off followin' some bloke."

I pulled on my nightgown. "You should have sent Ito for me. You should have waited."

Having sensed I had finished dressing, she turned her icy stare back at me. "I can manage on me own, Madame. I had managed."

"Is this about the attack? Jenny, you need not prove yourself," I reminded her.

Jenny glared at me. "I ain't tryin' to," she said in almost a growl.

Another sign, I realized. The girl slips back into her natural accent when her emotions run high.

I closed my eyes, regretting my chide remark. Sighing, I took a seat near the large window and my anger began to subside. I looked over my companion and suddenly, all the things I had wanted to say to her only ten minutes ago... all the things I had scolded myself for not saying, failed to come forth. I cursed my cowardice. Perhaps annoyed with my silence, Jenny scoffed and disappeared behind the screen. There was silence as I heard the sound of her removing ties and clothes. Finally, the curiosity got the better of me. "So... did your little excursion turn up anything of value?" I wanted to berate myself for using such childish sarcasm, however I was still cross at her carelessness.

She didn't answer me immediately. For a moment, I thought she was purposely giving me the silent treatment in retaliation to my outburst. Finally, she reemerged from behind the screen, donned in her robe. A trouble look was on her face. "The man I followed was just some random bloke," she said, but then held her hand up when I opened my mouth. "But where'd I see him was another matter."

"How so?"

"I encountered him before," she began to explain as she placed the muddy clothes in a pile. "I had forgotten since bein' attacked and all that. On our way to the Watanabe house. I stopped followin' you for a moment," she paused and I gave a nod, remembering how distracted she had become. "A man bumped into me. He hadn't apologized and kept walkin' off. He went to a building that looked very different from the rest." She stopped and looked up from her folding.

"And, what is it?" I urged her on.

"A dojo," she answered and began to explain. "A teaching school where people learn to fight. But, the older folk gather there often. To reminisce, drink, and to gamble."

I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "And... whom facilitates such activities?"

"Tanaka Masato," she said with a smug smile.

Yet again, I was reminded how I shouldn't be so rash to think Jenny's gambles would come up fruitless. And, yet again, she makes no attempt at modesty. "And, how did you come about this information?"

She smiled and began to walk past me towards the door. "How do I always find out such things?" she asked me. "I talk to the people that aren't seen, but hear everythin'."

"Yes, but in this country? However did you find someone whom spoke English?" I asked her in astonishment.

There was that smug smile again. That cocky way of hers that made her seem so childish but still brought shivers up and down my spine. "I have my ways, Ma'am," she replied before disappearing behind the door.

My mind was reeling. But, the sudden relief at Jenny's safety and the anger I felt at her was being brushed aside. Tanaka Masato would be the only lead we had in finding what had happened to these girls. And, now we knew where we could find him. And with that, I began to stare at the wall of pictures and names.

It wasn't for several hours that Jenny returned. Having to boil the water and prepare the bath herself, had taken quite a bit of time. Worth it, she told me when she closed the door behind her. "How did you manage to get all muddy?" I asked her, realizing she had never quite gotten to that part.

She sat on her futon. "Well, I followed the gent for a few miles. Probably only twenty minutes worth. He went out beyond the village," she explained and I bit my lip in an attempt to avoid scolding her for leaving town. "With it bein' so dark, I couldn't see properly. I tripped on some underbrush and fell into the mud. I must have looked a sight," she chuckled and her cheeks turned red.

I didn't share her amusement. "Where do you think he was heading?"

She shrugged. "Ito thought perhaps he were just passin' through. It weren't till I was on my way back that I remembered where I saw 'im." She gave a yawn and began to tuck herself in. "Not bad for a night's work."

I shook my head, still unable to admit her triumph. Something about her story didn't sit well with me. But the exhaustion from both worry and stress made it impossible for me to think too much on it. "My dear, there has never been a dull moment with you around."

She laid down, moving to face the other way and in a dry voice said, "Aye, Ma'am. The same could be said of you."

We ate breakfast in silence the next morning. I took a seat across the table from Jenny. Her face was bowed and she refused to look in my direction. She was still cross with me. Ito sat on the other end of the table, occasionally looking from me to Jenny. The male Tanaka was present, keeping mostly to himself and speaking only to Ito in their native tongue.

I was beginning to feel a little apprehensive about the Tanakas. Ito had given them some odd story or other about my 'skin condition'. Thus, I was able to roam freely in the house without a veil. They appeared to either not care or too polite to show any concern. They seemed to lack concern about many things, I realized. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I noticed only that they seemed to engage us only when Ito approached him. Never had I been asked the progress of the case. Perhaps it's because so very little time has passed, I thought to myself. Granted, we've only been here for nearly three weeks. Though, they lacked interest. I would have to ask Jenny if this was a normal stage of grief that humans pass through.

It was awkward between Jenny and me that morning. She had barely said a word when we awoke. For months now she had kept a firm distance between us. Now I felt it more than ever.

"Tanaka-san is very surprised to hear that his brother would be in town," Ito commented as one of the house maids came to clear the table. The male Tanaka had taken his leave just before.

"It don't mean he is," Jenny said, before I could respond. She gave me a dark look as she spoke. "The word is that he is runnin' these gamblin' nights. Don't mean he's here participating'."

"Miss Flint is correct," I interjected, hoping that taking her side would nullify her somehow. She hadn't even glanced my way. "He could be letting another operate these activities."

"I did retrieve those scrolls for you," Ito told me. "They are a recount from an aunt of Tanaka-san. Mostly letters and small diary entries."

I nodded in agreement. "Our first course of action would be to keep an eye on this 'dojo'."

Jenny made a face. This was her least favorite activity. "Aye, it pains me to say, but I must agree with you."

"We shall go armed," I told her, sternly. "We have no idea where these Ninjas could be. I would like to remain on the cautious side." Both of them nodded and with that I decided to retire to my room. "Ito-san, if you could be so kind as to bring the scrolls to my chambers," I told Ito, who gave me a nod and replied that he would bring them as soon as he finished his tea. Jenny barely looked at me and with a sigh, I left the two.

"Miss Flint, I do not wish to intrude, however is everything well between you and Madame Vastra?" I could hear Ito's voice ask as soon as I was out of the room. I stopped.

"Oh, don't fret," Jenny assured him. She sounded exhausted. "We just had a misunderstandin' is all." There was a pause. "Madame often forgets I am not a child no more. She ought to trust my judgement."

I pursed my lips, then Ito replied, "Oh, I'm sure she was just worried about you is all."

There was a long pause and I could almost imagine Jenny's pursed lips as she tried to not let on how frustrated she really was. A look I often times got myself. "I know," she finally responded with a heavy sigh. It sounded almost like defeat. "Still... be nice to be treated like an adult."

I felt an ache in my chest when I heard the tone she used. She was right, I realized. I had treated her much like a hatchling. Hell, my kind give our young more credit than I had given her last night. I have been underestimating her ever since that night so long ago. That night when I had bandaged up her hand. I was in awe at her bravery, but felt her rather reckless. And, since that night, I have viewed her as weak and in need of protection. Now that little girl was this woman. I continued on, heading straight for my room with my heart feeling rather heavy as it sat in my chest. I have taught her everything that I knew. She doesn't need my protection any longer.

**1886 - Tanaka Inn, a few moments later...**

_Jenny's POV_

I put my teacup back down, feelin' so very exhausted. Rubbing my temples with my fingers, I looked back up at Ito. "Suppose we caused quite the ruckus," I commented, offerin' my apologies.

He waved a hand in front of him. "No need for apologies. It is you both who are doing a favor for us."

"All the same, it weren't fair to you and Tanaka-san," I told him. "Or his wife."

He gave a shrug, obviously not entirely concerned with our behavior. "I hope that things between the pair of you will not sour because of us."

I blinked at that. "Oh, believe me... last night was very tame compared to our past... disagreements." If he only knew, I thought to myself. Madame and I bump heads often enough. It comes with livin' together and workin' together. Perhaps I needed a vacation, I decided. To get away so I can sort my thoughts through. I almost scoffed at that. No doubt the Yard is havin' a grand ol' time without us. A stack of cases would surely await our return. I rubbed my eyes with my finger and thumb, feelin' more exhausted at the thought. Then, I grew more serious. "The man I followed," I began, uncertainly. "Are you certain that you hadn't known him?"

He was surprised by my question. "I thought you said he was just a random man."

I had told Madame that, but the realty was... I wasn't sure. She had angered me so, I had decided to not explain what had happened in fear that it would only anger her further. We were in the middle of a case. There wasn't time for that.

"I hadn't wanted Madame to worry after me more than she had," I explained carefully, then hesitantly began to explain.

The air was cooler when I left the tea house. And, it began to sprinkle, more of a mist than droplets. I walked on at a steady pace, watchin’ the man. He was goin' south, lookin' about from left to right and walkin’ with purpose. I stayed as far back as I could but close enough so I could see if he made a turn. The streets were still alive with patrons going in and out of teahouses and other restaurants. Some shops were beginnin' the early stages of closin'.

"I followed him for a long while," I told Ito. "That part was true. But, then, he made a turn and I thought he had gone down another street."

He hadn't. When I rounded the corner, I felt a strong hand grip my arm and yank me to the side. I felt the wall at my back and a large hand wrapped around my throat and the other at my mouth. I mentally cursed myself. Madame would never put herself in such a position.

"You been following me," the man spoke into my ear, harshly. His speech was heavily accented. He dropped his hand from my mouth slightly.

"You speak English?" I asked, rather stupidly. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Why are you following me!" he asked, urgently.

With a sigh, I brought moved my arm up over my head and turned my body slightly to the left. As I did, I brought my arm down in a quick motion, takin' the man off guard. The movement caused his hand to loosen and it was enough for me to pull away. I turned in a circle, moving around the man and grabbin' one of his arms in the process. It took me years to master escapin' such a situation and I mentally thanked Madame for all the brutal trainin' sessions. The man was in shock and I pushed him against the wall and brought my knife out of my robe in the process. He was calmer when he felt the steel against his throat.

"Now then," I said in a calm tone. "Didn't your mum teach you how to treat a lady? Best not be so grabby next time, eh?"

He cursed in Japanese and I was sure the things he were sayin' weren't at all kind. I chuckled. "What do you want?" he asked after several moments.

Well, I hadn't thought this far in advance. I had only meant to follow him. I considered his question for a moment. "You go to that teahouse often?"

He almost growled. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer it!" I placed a little more pressure against his neck. Funny. Only just the other day, I had been in a similar situation... only in reverse.

"I'm looking for someone," he explained in a rush.

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

I took a deep breath. Can't let my anger cloud me. Madame was always goin' on about that lark. Somethin' to do with makin' mistakes easier. Or faster. I couldn't remember exactly at that moment. When I felt calmer, I pressed on. "What do you know of Tanaka Mariko?"

"Masato's girl?" he asked, uncertainly.

I backed away slightly. "Masato? I thought she was Hisao's daughter?"

He looked almost frightened. "I know nothing of her. Nothing at all."

I sighed. "What about Watanabe? You seen him at the teahouse before?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it. I pressed the knife a little harder and this time, I could feel a few drops of blood hit my hand. Immediately, I eased up. "Yes," he finally admitted. "I was to follow him."

"By whom?"

"The same ones who have the girl," he explained.

"Have? One of the girls is still alive? What of the others?" He gave me an odd look then and I felt like I was in the middle of a joke that everyone else was laughin' at, but I was still tryin' to comprehend. "Do you know who killed him then?"

I took in a deep breath and looked over at Ito. "What did he tell you?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Everythin' that I told Madame," I explained. "He told me about the dojo and how he used to gamble there. When he got in deep because of it, Tanaka's brother hunted him down. He couldn't pay up, so instead, Masato has him doin' errands. One of which was followin' Watanabe. He'd been doin' it for weeks now."

Ito thought this over and held my gaze for a long moment before lookin' down. "Just follow him?"

I shrugged slightly. "That's what he said. He didn't know anythin' about the paper I found nor of the attack. He was there lookin' for the poor bloke last night." I sighed and helped myself to another sip of tea. "He were scared. Thought I was one of 'em."

He seemed amused by this. "What? One of the Black Spirits?"

"Or a ninja," I said with a shrug. "He just kept sayin' 'them'."

He rubbed a chin. "Well, one of the Black Spirits would be a little farfetched," he began, but then grew a little more serious. "Though, it is not unheard of for women to become ninjas. So it's not completely out of character for him to think you one of them."

I looked up sharply. "What?"

"It is true that women in this country, just as your own, are not viewed as equals. Many occupations are for men only just as your country," he explained. "However, Ninja run under a different ideology. There are rumors that they employ women as they would men."

"You mean they take the time to train women just as they would men?" I asked with my mouth half way open. "We are talkin' the entire lot. Fightin' and the like?"

He gave a curt nod. "Let's take a moment to consider that ninja work on the element of surprise. Would you be more surprised if a man approached you with a knife... or a woman?"

"Good point," I reasoned, intrigued by the idea.

After a long moment of silence, Ito finished the rest of his tea. "Well, suppose I left your mistress long enough. I should fetch the scrolls. I'd imagine I had an entire day ahead of me translating."

I gave a half smile and watched him go. My mind began to think over the events of the night before. Madame tried my patience far too much. Don't suppose I'd ever been so cross with her. There were many times in the beginnin' of our... partnership, if that's the word, that she sent me into a fit. Like the time we had nearly gotten caught nickin' a few weapons from the British Museum. Or when she made me jump from a hansom cab into a lake. There had been that time I was flung from a window and landed straight into a snow bank. That one she claimed had been an accident. Sure felt like she had pushed me though.

I gave a frustrated sigh and gazed into my empty tea cup. Suppose I had gone a tad overboard. It were rather reckless of me to follow the gent without so much as a word to her. We were supposed to be a team after all.

But that's just it, ain't it? A tiny voice asked me. She don't see you as an equal. Not really.

The thought troubled me. Madame still viewed me as very much a child. I bit my lip. Suppose, I always looked to her as my elder. It was wonderful when I had been young, knowin' that she was always there. That protectiveness she had always had of me was one of the first qualities that drew me to her.

My own kin wanted nothin' to do with me. How wonderful it had been to know there had been at least one person out there who did. Even if that person was a grumpy ol' lizard who hated humans and viewed them as nothin' but monkeys.

Still.

She had been willin' to go as far as catchin' a knife for me once. I knew since that day that I mustn't ever leave her side.

Yet, I weren't a child now. I don't need her to go catchin' knives. But, she don't think that. How could I possibly tell her how I feel? How am I to even ask about her own feelings? Sadness filled my chest. She don't think me an ape now, but I still ain't an equal. The thought both startled and upset me.

I spent the day washin' the kimono that had been lent to me. As wonderful as it had been of Tanaka-san to offer it, it were rather pleasant to be back in my familiar dress. I set the large tub out in the yard just outside our bedroom door. Ito sat with Madame just at the entrance. The spring air was too much for my lizard companion to stay away from. Ito set out one of the scrolls, took a moment to read over, and then translated it for her. Madame placed a small notebook in front of her and began to take notes.

I knelt in front of the tub and set to work on the fabric. It was an hour before I was content with my work. I felt horrible for messin' it so badly. I hung it out on the clothes line that was set up on the other side of the yard and looked it over. Not perfect, but the best I could do. I sighed. I will have to make amends somehow, I decided. First the tree. Then, this. My eyes darted over at the poor trunk I had violently attacked.

"How is it comin' along?" I asked when I approached Ito and Madame.

"It appears, that this war was a small rebellion when they began to restrict samurai activity," Madame explained. "The Tanaka family were highly dedicated to that way of life. But in the end, they were subdued."

Ito looked over the next scroll. "It appears to have ended when my father died," he said and his expression grew troubled. "I hadn't the clue since I was so young."

Madame was quiet for along moment. "Did Watanabe have any other family?"

Ito shook his head. "Not that we could find. A cousin over in Tokyo. It doesn't appear that he will travel here for the funeral."

"How awful," I commented. "To lose your wife and then daughter. Then to die with no one to come to the funeral. Perhaps we should go?"

Madame bowed her head in agreement. "How did his wife pass?"

I watched as Ito went through a couple more scrolls. "Not too sure about that. Doesn't seem to be mentioned in any of the letters either."

Frustrated, I looked to Madame. "Can the Tanakas provide this detail to us?" Madame asked him. "And, what of this brother? Why had he been cast out?"

Ito put the scroll down and then picked up another. "Tanaka-san will not speak of it. Not for anything," he told us in a stern voice. "Once a family decides such a thing, it cannot be changed."

"Not even for their daughter's life?" I asked, uncertainly.

He gave me a hard look. "Sometimes, for some people, the honor of the family is more important. To some at least."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. That'd be the way of it, alright. Just as it were with my uncle. "There must be a way to find out," I said with a sigh. Then, I noticed Madame lookin' very hard at one of the scrolls. "Ma'am?"

"Ito-san, was Mariko an only child?" she asked to which Ito answered that she had been. "I had been looking through your Japanese guides," she explained to me, almost sheepishly. "Many characters look so similar, but I'm able to distinguish a few. Hello. Good bye. Good morning. Thank you. Mother and father. Daughter and son." It was here that she took a pause. "And even cousin. Ito-san, please read this passage here."

My eyes went back and forth between the two as she handed him the scroll and pointed. Ito looked at her unsure but began.

_"My Dear Niece, how I wish you could be here celebrating with Mariko."_

Ito paused, eyes looking back up at Madame.

"I don't understand," I said, looking once more between the two. "Who's the letter to?"

Madame gave out a loud sigh. "Protect the family honor indeed."

_"The world seems such an ugly place without you here. The void left behind is felt across the family. Your cousin reminds us everyday of you. Indeed, as she grows, we see more of you. The secret bears a strong burden on us all. No one more than your mother, Sakura. I fear, for her wellbeing. We shall pull through. We will carry it for the good of the family. Love always, your Aunt."_

"Who's Sakura?" I asked when Ito took a pause.

"Watanabe's wife," Ito answered me, lookin' even more troubled.

"I don't recall Mariko having any cousins," Madame commented as she placed a hand on her chin. "Do either of you?"

Hell if I knew what they were getting at let alone if the lady had other family members. I shook my head.

Ito did the same before sayin', "Tanaka-san's sister was barren and his brother, Masato, lost his wife..." But he trailed off, havin' seemed to put somethin' together while talkin'.

I looked from him to Madame once more. "What? What is it?"

Ito seemed hesitant to answer. Madame tutted. "Mariko is not the Tanakas' daughter," she said at last.

My mouth almost dropped. "How did you come to that?"

"The letter is from Tanaka's sister to her niece," Ito explained. "Mariko is mentioned, so it's not to her. The only niece that I know is Mariko..."

"Mariko was an only child," Madame continued on, seein' my confusion. "Yet, there is talk of this niece having a cousin."

"So, who the hell is the cousin?" I asked.

Ito read over the letter once more. "I believe the cousin she is referring to is Mariko."

“It’s code,” I realized with a start. “There is no cousin.” I shook my head. "So, the aunt wrote a letter to her niece and mentions Mariko havin' a cousin," I said, finally piecing together the situation. “Who’s the Aunt?

The pair o’ them shrugged. Madame placed a hand on her chin and I could already see the wheels turnin’ in that brilliant mind of hers.

"Let's take a moment and consider this," Madame began. "The Tanakas do not appear at all concerned by Mariko's wellbeing. At least not in the way we should expect them to. They have provided very little to assist in guiding us. We weren't here to recover the girls or their bodies."

"Then what?" I asked her. Ito looked at Madame, waiting for her response. They seemed to have shared some telepathic message. "Ma'am?"

She licked her lips and she kept her voice low. "The Tanakas are hiding something. A secret that involves Mariko, the bother, and this mystery aunt. And, I would gather Watanabe was involved in some way. We haven't been summon to find these girls or their supposed killers. We're here to keep this dark secret buried."

My throat went dry and I thought back to my encounter from the night before. "Well, that explains it..."

Madame's head perked up. "Explains what?"

Ito looked at me with realization on his face. "That must be why they had Watanabe followed."

"What?" Madame asked.

I bit my lip, about to answer, but instead began reliving the memory.

I had eased the knife enough and that had been a mistake. The man felt my body ease a bit and used it as a chance to escape. He took me off guard as he pushed backwards, knocking me to the ground and into a puddle of mud. I dropped my knife somewhere. There had been no time to consider it as the man went forward. I moved to the side and he followed me with his fist flyin' in the air.

I grabbed hold of his wrist, moving in such a way that I was able to successfully wrap my arm around the taller man's throat. I brought him downwards until he was on his knees. The effort had me breathin' hard and I waited for a few minutes until he was fully subdued.

"One more question," I said between deep breaths. "Back to that part of Mariko's father. You said she was Masato's girl. But, ain't she Hisao's?"

"I can't speak of it!" he said, frantically. "It is not to be spoken of!"

"Why not?"

"I can't!"

He looked absolutely petrified and it brought me to an impasse. His strange comment pulled at me, wantin' to know more. Yet, he was unwilling to provide any more on the subject. I couldn't torture the poor man. "They hadn't told you that Watanabe is dead," I commented and he looked to the side, tryin' to get a peek at me. "Which means, they still want you at that teahouse every night. If you value your life, I suggest you carry on actin' as if you think he's still alive. I would keep returnin' until they contact you."

"And if they don't?" he asked.

"Don't worry," I said in a low voice. "Either they will find you or I will."

And with that, I pushed him to the ground, and while he struggled for breath, I made a turn and ran off before he could get to his feet.

I looked up at Madame at that moment and with a sigh I said, "Madame, there was more to last night that I neglected to tell you."

She looked up at me and her expression was unreadable. "I gathered as much. You weren't being truthful."

I bit my lip, feelin' shamed and alarmed that she could read me so well. "How'd you guess?"

She lifted a brow. "Tripped on underbrush? Please." I looked away. "So, what was it that you learned?"

I took a seat on the edge of the porch, playin' with my fingers. "Mariko is not Hisao's daughter," I began, watchin' as she put down her pen and notepad to regard me with interest. "And, I think I may know who her father actually is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original story is available on FF.net. The ending chapter for this was written slightly as I realized I didn't make much sense when it was first written. Whoops. 
> 
> I apologize that this took a while to post. I am in the middle of working on an original novel and have a short story in progress as well. 
> 
> In this chapter, I wanted to really get a closer look at how Jenny can really handle herself without Vastra around. I always found her to be very independent, which is astonishing to me considering she is from an era, where it was still very hard for women to be that way. Madame Vastra on the other hand, had to go through this realization period. She is coming to terms with her growing feelings for a human. And, now realizing that to be okay with that, she would have to accept this human as being her equal. Jenny no longer needs a protector or a teacher, or even an employer. I think this transition for both of them is probably the hardest. They are both looking at each other differently and it's affecting the way they act and treat one another. 
> 
> At this point in the story, I was trying hard not to bring so many characters in. It got confusing, especially with a lot of them being Japanese names. So quick recap: 
> 
> Hisao Tanaka – owner of Tanaka Trading Company, daughter is missing. His wife is unnamed.
> 
> Watanabe – his daughter is missing, I don't think he has a first name and he died
> 
> Mariko – Hisao's daughter, missing, taken in Feb
> 
> Haruka – Watanabe's daughter, one of the missing girls, last to be taken, I think her name got switched to Haruko in the original. I don't remember if I fixed this. 
> 
> Ito – errand boy for Tanaka, his father was killed and he was basically raised by Hisao.
> 
> Masato – Hisao's brother who was kicked out of the family and founded the Black Spirits.
> 
> Umiko – one of the four missing girls, taken at the end of Feb
> 
> Riku – one of the four missing girls, taken in mid March
> 
> Sakura – Watanbe's wife


	11. In Love

**1886 – Tanaka Inn, day of Watanabe Funeral**

 

_**Vastra** _

 

I hadn't been terribly shocked to find that Jenny had discovered more than she had initially claimed. It was an impressive find, although I was still a little upset over the fact she had decided to conceal this information. Nevertheless, I chose to let the matter go. I had pushed her patience to the brink, I supposed. We both angered the other far too much for one day.

"Still ain't sure how the pair of you figured that Mariko wasn't their daughter," Jenny grumbled two mornings later as we sat on the porch. Ito looked up from his reading. "All you kept sayin' was she's the only child. She has a cousin. Thought you had a taken a fit."

I placed my notebook down and leaned in closer to her. "My Dear, you must really learn to read between the lines. The letter was not to a mysterious cousin."

She raised a brow. "What?"

Indeed, it had taken me by surprise. I hadn't expected that. It was common knowledge that Tanaka's sister was barren. It was also common knowledge that Sakura... the wife of Watanabe had disappeared just before the war, feud more like, had ended. Or just after. The dates are not clear.

"The letter was meant for Mariko," I explained.

It had seemed to click together for me then. A riddle that I hadn't known existed until I saw the answer. The distant Tanakas. The possible motive for Mariko's kidnapping. Ito seemed to pick up on this as he read the letter. A light that switched to on for us as the dots connected.

"The sister didn't write it either," I continued, secretly enjoying the shocked look on my human companion.

She turned to look at Ito, who confirmed it with a slight nod. "Then who?"

"Sakura," I answered. "Don't you find it peculiar that the letter was not addressed to someone by name nor was it sighed by someone's name? Yet, there was a point where Mariko is mentioned. And, the writer made sure the person receiving it knew their mother's name."

"Masato and Sakura were," Jenny began, finally seeming to put it together properly. "They were intimate then. Mariko is their child."

"Would that be enough to have him casted out of the family?" I asked Ito.

He gave a shrug. "It could," he admitted, but there was uncertainty. "I don't believe that would be the only reason."

Jenny placed a finger on her lips. "So, there is no cousin? Mariko is the only child in this family?"

Ito shook his head. "Hisao and his wife could not have children. His wife had many stillbirths. She had been child around the same time as Sakura. It may have been why no one knew."

"So, what happened with Sakura?"

Ito looked pained at this. "She died. The letter was a way to tell her daughter when the time came. She may have left it with a friend or it had been intercepted. Or Tanaka's sister was the informant all along."

"It is possible," Jenny commented. "It is vague enough to think it rubbish. But, there is enough there, as you say, to put the pieces together." Jenny looked thoughtful for a moment. "She was killed by Watanabe..."

"It is all speculation as of late," I said with a heavy sigh. "Although, I am willing to accept that theory over all others at this point. The man may have been crumbling from the burden of this secret."

I groaned. "How I wish we knew what this Masato had done."

"I would make some inquires," Ito began, hesitantly. "But, I fear what may or may not come of it. Guarding a secret... "

I put a hand up. "We will need to keep this silent," I told both of them. "The Tanakas should remain ignorant of our knowledge."

"What are we goin' to do, Ma'am?" Jenny asked.

I stood and began to smooth out my black dress. It was nearly time to go as the ceremony was due to start within the next hour. "I believe the best course of action at this point will be to find Tanaka Masato. If he truly is the father of Mariko... he may have her."

Jenny gave a curt nod. "The Dojo seems to be our best chance."

"Indeed."

We began our journey out of the yard and into town. The cemetery was clear across town. Ito led the way and the three of us remained silence. It wasn't going to be a terribly long affair from what I was told. There was normally a wake for the dead soon after their passing. Watanabe had no family, therefore that had been forgone.  


Of course, my mind was too preoccupied with everything we had learnt in the last few days.

From what I gathered through the diary entries and letters, this fuel lasted nearly seven years. Many locals refer to it as a small war. Tanaka had intended to rebel against the new regime. However, not all felt the same way. The town had been split down the middle on the issue with many abandoning their homes and leaving for fear of their own lives. That, of course, was over twenty years ago. Tanaka appears to have mended his ways and the towns seems to be in a peaceful state.  


So, how did Mariko end up in her uncles care? There had to have been a good reason since they had decided not to disclose her parentage to me when we first started. And, it was certainly clear that his brother had made a grave error in taking another's wife.

But, then what of these other girls. All three of them. The only thing connecting them are their fathers working for Tanaka.

"Ma'am?" I turned to Jenny, who gave me a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Jenny," I said with a wave of my hand. "Lost in thought."

She gave a nod and I decided to put the matter to rest. For now.

That evening, just after sunset, we dressed in clothes that were suitable for nightly scouting. I dressed in a light brown skirt that went down to my boots. I pulled my dark brown vest over my blouse and began to button it up. I tied the hilt of my favorite sword to my belt, watching as Jenny finished tying her boots.

I examined my sword, ensuring it was ready for any conflicts. Hopefully, we wouldn't need it. With a sigh, I sheathed it, enjoying the wonderful sound that accompanied it. Jenny had decided on a pair of brown trousers and a white button up blouse. She stood and began to button up the vest that looked very much like my own.  


"Ready, Ma'am?" she asked as she buckled the sword hilt to her belt. I gave a nod.

It soon became our routine each night. For an entire week after, we would head out just after sunset. We had found a small area in between a large tree and a silk shop. It was far enough from the Dojo that it provided a good line of sight. We kept to the shadows as close as we could. There was much more open space than we were used to. Unlike London, there were no rooftops that we could use. Nor were there any alleyways that we had grown accustomed to using for these types of endeavors.

"At least it ain't rainin' tonight," Jenny commented as she toyed with the hilt of her sword. "Reckon I could go for somethin' to eat." She let out a grown. "'Ow I miss meat pies!"  


I couldn't resist a chuckle. We have been away from London nearly two months. Years ago, I couldn't say I'd miss anything about the city. Now, I almost craved for the familiar sound of carriages and horses. I almost miss the smog and smells. "Yes, I have rather tired of rice and fish."

Jenny snorted. "Ma'am, you been sayin' that since the moment we got off the boat."

We shared a short laugh and then fell silent. Tensions from the other night had finally seemed to wane. Although, Jenny was just as distant as before. Do I ask? Did I want to know? I made a face, because the answer was undoubtedly yes.

"Jenny, how," I faltered for a moment when her gaze met mine. Those brown eyes holding me in place. This is absurd, I thought. You are a Silurian warrior! Millions of years old! A simple pair of brown eyes should not leave you speechless! I gathered the last of my courage. "What do you think of Ito?"

An odd look came over her and for a moment, I thought she might not answer. "Think of him?" she repeated. "How do you mean? That's a strange thing to ask, Ma'am."

"Well, since your outing with him to the teahouse," I began, trailing off as I hadn't really thought the question though.

"I wouldn't exactly call that on outing," she said, uncertainly. "We were there to observe."

Her apprehension should have eased me, however the distance she had placed between us coupled with the the last few days had proved taxing. She clearly was not interested in any other human. I hoped. "I apologize for the assumption," I began, cursing myself for how shaky my voice became. I was not used to being nervous. "I only thought... he is quite fond of you."

"Fond?" she repeated the word and a mixture of disgust and surprise filled her tone. I was taken back by it.

I nodded. "Yes... I believe him taken with you. That was the impression I had when he approached me about courting you."

"Court me?!" she had practically yelled, but realized midway that we were still scouting. Jenny placed a hand over her mouth and we glanced over at the Dojo. Still no activity. Jenny dropped her hand and in a low voice asked, "Why the devil would he approach you about that?"

"I believe it is because you are my assistant," I offered. "Perhaps, wanting to make sure it would not deter from our investigation?"

"Blimey," she said with a sigh and began shaking her head. "I hope he ain't got the wrong idea. I don't very much like the idea of being... courted." She made a face as she said the word.

I cocked my head to the side with intrigue. "No?"

Suddenly, she was sheepish and a blush crept over her cheeks. How very endearing, I thought to myself.

"Absolutely not," she said, sternly before giving me a sideways glance. "Mind, I wouldn't object to that sorta thing. Just that," she paused, seemingly making a decision about her words. "He ain't for me."

There were moments in which Jenny would try my patience with questions. There were rare occasions in which I tried hers. I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to push the subject. "You mean, he is not an optimal choice for pairing? He seems to be a fair sort."

She shook her head. "I'm sure he will be a fine choice for some other young lady. What I mean is, he is not the type of," she paused for a moment, looking away from me. "Person I'd see myself wantin' is all."

"What do you mean by that? How do you know you wouldn't want him if you are not willing to enter courtship with him? Isn't that the entire point of the process?"

She didn't appear impatient as she normally would be. There was unease. I realized that this wasn't a topic she was comfortable with. Nevertheless, she turned back to me to explain. "You enter courtship with another you find physically attractive," she said. "If there ain't any of that, then there ain't a point."

"And, Ito does not... attract you?" She shook her head. "Why?"

There was that blush again. She began to bit her lower lip, conflicted. Suddenly, I felt as if there was something she was trying to tell me that I may have been missed. There are so many males in London, at least one should appeal... I paused for a moment. I don't believe any of those males ever came calling on Jenny. Now that I think of it, I don't believe she has ever been courted either. Granted, there hadn't been much time between training and our work. Yet, there had to be one.

Jenny had never showed interested in any of them, I realized. I don't believe she has ever mentioned a male companion of any sort. Although, she had mentioned female friends on occasion. There had been Ruth, who had been murdered so very long ago. I was almost certain there had been another a few years ago. I just couldn't recall her name. There had been moments when I had caught her staring at female apes. On more than one occasion. Her cheeks always red when she averted her gaze. Almost as if...

"Oh," I muttered, suddenly feeling very foolish. Some Great Detective! "He is not for you because he is... a he."

She gave a nod, those cheeks becoming a darker shade of red. "Aye..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried," I quickly said, extending my hand to place on her shoulder only to retract it at last minute. "I-"

"It's alright, Ma'am," she began, cutting me off before I could say anything more. "I had always meant to tell you. There ain't never seem to be the right time. Then, it seemed to not matter with all our cases and such." She took a pause, looking away for a long moment. "I hadn't wanted to give you another reason to try and rid me away either..."

"Well, Jenny, I'd never -"

"I know," she interjected sternly and then softened her tone. "I know, Ma'am. I was... afraid of losin' another because of somethin' like that."

I nodded, knowing how difficult our relationship had been in the beginning. And, I was also not ignorant in the Victorian way of thinking. Same gender relationships were forbidden. People lost lives over it. 

People lost families...

"One moment," I began, suddenly piecing another puzzle together. "You had left your Uncle and Aunt's home. It... it wasn't by choice, was it?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, shook her head, and gave a sigh. "They caught me and a girl once... together," she explained, looking down at the ground. I don't think it's out of shame. No, there's sadness. "Obviously, I was fairly young, it weren't the whole bit, but enough to condemn me."

"I'm so very sorry," was all I could manage to say. She smiled at me, grabbing my hand with her own and squeezing it. My breath hitched. A response I hadn't fully expected.

"It's alright, Ma'am," she began with that sad look in her eyes not fully dissipating. "It turned out for the best. It led me to you. And, I don't think about them anymore."

"I know I've said this countless times, but your Ape society truly baffles me..."

She laughed, letting some of the faint sorrow fade. "Aye. Me as well. Silurians don't harbor the same feelings then? I mean, they have same gender relations? It's accepted?"

"We do not share the same theology as your species," I reminded her. "We also had a very different way of thinking. As you well know. Same gender love was allowed and accepted."  


She was thoughtful for a moment and we turned back to the Dojo. We were silent for a while. My mind lost in my thoughts as I replayed our conversation. Was there hope then? I asked myself. She prefers females... would species matter to her?

"Madame," Jenny's voice broke my train of thought. I turned to her. "Can I ask you a question?"

I gave a nod, but she hesitated and for a moment, I thought she had decided not to ask. "Have you... have you ever been in love?"

These types of conversations rarely occurred between us. Perhaps that's why I had never known about her sexuality. Of course, I had told her all about the Silurian society and small portions of my childhood. I had portions of her own as well. Evidently, not enough had been shared.

"I... no," I said with a shake of my head. "I can't say that I have. To be honest, I wouldn't be sure of it. Love... well, it wasn't unheard of, but not many Silurians experienced it. "As you recall, marriage was rare."

"Must have been lonely for 'em." she commented and her expression was unreadable.

I shrug. "Most of us didn't seek out companionship until we were ready to procreate. I believe in that regard, our societies are somewhat similar. Only, it appears that humans are ready as soon as they come of age."

She laughed. "Very true. Not many people marry for love anymore. Most are arranged by families or worse, business dealin's."

"How very sad for them," I commented, looking back at the building. "That girl... the one you had been caught with. Were you in love with her?"

She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. "As I said, I was quite young," she explained. "I didn't know of love back then. Not truly. Suppose, I were fond of her in a way, but in love? I very much doubt it."

"How could you be sure?" I asked, curiously.

"Suppose many things that should happen, never had with her," she said, wistfully. "Love should knock me on my arse. I should look at the girl and feel my legs go weak, my breath stop, and my heart beat faster."

"And, that never happened when you with her?" She shook her head. Her brown eyes caught mine and there was something there that I couldn't quite place. It was as if she was gauging my reaction. "Do you wish to leave to seek a companion that you can marry?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I can't marry a woman," she told me with a laugh.

"Well, do you not wish for a family of your own? Have hatchlings?" Why am I asking this?

She turned away, her lips turning downward into a tight frown. "I can't have children. As you very well know, the process requires a man..." she sighs when she notices my questioning stare. "You need physical attraction to... begin the process?"

"Oh yes, I believe I read that somewhere in those human anatomy books," I shook my head, cringing at memory of the pictures that had been provided.  
"What about you?" she asks, catching me off guard.

"Well, my dear, I can't reproduce the same as you can," I explained. That earned me a pointed look.

"Right, you lay eggs. No, I mean, wouldn't you want to go out and seek a man for yourself?"

I blinked several times. The conversation had taken a strange turn indeed. "I think not." I felt my scales turn a dark color and was glad for the shadows that hid it from her.  


"It's strange," she commented.

"What is?"

"Ito asked me the very same thing," she explained with a thoughtful expression. "If I had ever thought of leavin' to marry and have children."  
My mouth went dry. "Leave... as in leave Paternoster?"

She gazed at me and nodded. "Suppose I could now that I'm much older. Got enough money set aside for it anyhow."

My chest tightened. Leave? It had been on my mind as of late that this conversation would come up sooner or later. I had always thought it'd be later. And, now having heard it vocalized... I don't know. "And..." I was surprised at how my voice cracked and cleared my throat to relieve it. "What did you end up telling him?"

Suddenly, we seemed to become aware of our close proximity. Jenny glanced down, noticing that our hands were still linked. A small smile played on her lips and she squeezed my palm once more before finally extracting it. Reluctantly, I drew back, letting my arm hang on my sword hilt awkwardly.

"I told him that I could never leave you. Reckon, you're stuck with me."

I was awestruck by her declaration. "Stuck is a very odd way to put it."

She shrugged. "Thought perhaps you'd say it were the other way around in the beginnin'."

I shook my head and she tilted her head slightly. "I wouldn't put it that way. I would say that it has been a honor to have been your friend all these years," I explained, suddenly feeling far too shy to look her in the face. Her dark brown eyes were watching me, full of curiosity. "I have enjoyed your company, Jenny Flint. When I had first awoke in this strange new world, I would have never thought it possible to find any friends at all."

I heard her approach me and her feet came into my field of vision. Warmth against my cheek made me gasp and I realized it had been her hand, coaxing me to look upwards. "Madame..." She spoke in a low whisper and it sounded almost like a plea.

"Jenny," I began again, gently taking her hand and pulling it away from my face. "I meant what I said before. If you truly wish to seek that companionship, I wouldn't mind it. I would... could never stand in the way of something that every being on the planet desires."

"What about you?" she asked with an odd look crossing her face. "Wouldn't you desire that?"

"Companionship?" I repeated the word and then snorted. "Please, no ape would wish to seek a Silurian as their mate. I could barely find a friend in this world, if you could recall."  


She was looking more troubled by the moment, almost conflicted. I want to tell her, I realized. Tell her that it's not an apes companionship I seek, but hers. Only hers. But the words are lost when I opened my mouth and I found myself looking away once more. I owe it to her to offer her a chance to leave.

"I meant what I told Ito," she told me and with that she took a step forward. "I could never leave you, Madame. There's nothin' out there that I would want more than our life."  


She gave me a small, tentative smile and I felt something shift in me. It felt almost like an invitation from her. The way she spoke and the way she stood so close. She said 'nothing' was worth more than our life... but something about the way she said it and the way she couldn't meet my gaze made me think she had meant to say something more...

"Jenny," I called out to her.

But, she had ceased to pay me any heed. Instead, her eyes darted to the right and then she was grabbing my arm and pulling me downward. "Madame, get down!"  


I fell to the dirt with Jenny half covering my head with her torso. A few small clinks sounded just above us. We pulled apart, still remaining close to the ground and looked up. Several shining steel objects were protruding in the bark of the tree just where I had stood.  


We stood then, and I placed a firm grip on my sword. I felt Jenny's back against my own and my eyes began to scan the area around us. "Blast it all," I muttered as I gazed from my left to my right.

"Madame!"

I heard a small movement from our left and we broke apart to find a figure darting our way. Jenny already had her blade drawn and she pulled it up to meet our attacker's. She moved backwards with each swing, taking a defensive stance as her attacker went at her. I pulled my sword out, about to join in, to help, but then movement caught my eye. Just out of my peripheral vision, I saw something.

Whirling around, I let my blade meet the one that was aimed for my back. The man was dressed head and foot in black. Just like the one from the Watanabe house. His dark eyes met mine, challenging me. With frustration, I maneuvered the sword to the side, throwing his stance off. He moved back a little and brought the sword upwards. I met it with my own. Then, I took a step forward and began to swing my sword, forcing him backwards until he was pushed against the tree.

I drew back a little, ready to disarm him when I felt something hit me. I hissed in pain, looking down to find two metal disks lodged in my sword arm. Blood already began to trickle out. The ninja that I had backed to the tree came forward to push me. Dropping my sword, I fell to the ground with a hiss.

I began to think back to when I first began to teach Jenny how to use a sword. I had disarmed her and she stood against the wall, looking almost frightful.  


"Remember, my dear," I began as I rested the wooden stick against the base of her neck. I had to give her some credit. She hadn't even flinched. She stood straighter, staring at me, expectantly. "You must never let yourself become disarmed."

"Right," she agreed, inching away from my weapon.

I shook my head and grabbed the front of her shirt with my fist. It was a rough action and I watched the fear in her eyes grow stronger for a moment. "No, you misunderstand," I told her. "You must prepare to do one of two things if you become disarmed during battle. One, you run. It may seem cowardly, but the best thing to do is give yourself distance and time. That way you can formulate a new plan or possibly retrieve a new weapon."

"Other words, don't be reckless?" She raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed with my lesson.

"Precisely."

"What's the other thing then? You said there were two?"

I let her shirt go and turn away. "The other option is to let yourself be killed."

It struck me odd that such a memory would appear in such a moment. But I suppose I had been unconsciously evaluating my options. What were my chances of escape? There were two of them now. Both dressed head to toe in black. Both with weapons drawn, aimed at me.

I moved to the left to avoid the blade that had came down at me. The motion, however, left me open to the second ninja's mercy. I felt a sting of pain on my shoulder and I muttered a string of curses in Silurian. Then, I felt something hit me in my abdomen. The force knocking the air out of my lungs. I struggled for air as I struggled to get to my knees.

"Madame!"

Was that Jenny I heard?

I managed to look up from where I was kneeling, looking for her. I still hadn't told her... and for the second time that week, I began to regret that. The thought, however, was abruptly put to an end as something... or rather someone, hit me in the back of the head. Then all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Jenny and Vastra have their little heart to heart about love was actually the very first scene I wrote. It was meant to be a cute little one shot. But, then I got the whole Japan idea, so the one shot was scrapped and the scene was rewritten to be included in this story.
> 
> The two are almost there! I promise!
> 
> So, I did mention in an earlier chapter that I was going to put together a playlist of music that helped me write some of the scenes. I didn't get very many because I forgot what I had listened to. LOL  
> So, here are the songs that I turned to for inspiration.
> 
> You and Me by You+Me  
> Madness by Muse  
> Geronimo by Sheppard  
> Lost in Paradise by Evanescence  
> Monster by Imagine Dragons  
> Flaws by Bastille
> 
> I haven't forgotten the First Case side of this. I just wanted a couple of chapters to cover the excessive storyline of the Japan side. I didn't want to switch back and forth too much with the plot thickening.


End file.
